Who I am
by Scarlett Cash
Summary: Golden Age. Susan is sent on a diplomatic meeting without her siblings but along the way she is attacked. Fighting her way out leaves her with a head injury and with the loss of her memory. While her siblings search frantically for her, Susan struggles to remember who she is. As her family soon finds out, it may be more difficult for her to remember them than any of them realize.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**I am new here and this is my first story so reviews and constructive criticism would be wonderful!**

**For context, Peter is 17, Susan 16, Edmund 14, and Lucy 12**

**Thanks for reading!**

It had been over a week. Over a full week since walking out of those woods, bruised and bloody, dress ripped, hair a wild mess, and a mind completely lost to even her name. Looking at her now, in a maid's uniform, blending in as one of the other servants, dutifully running around fulfilling her tasks, you'd never know it. Unless you asked her her name. Then her face would betray her as she would still get a look of sudden confusion, a little fear even, at not knowing her true name. Anna still sounded foreign and wrong. But it was as good a name as any other, and for now, she would answer to it.

No, you would never know by the look of her now that a mere week ago she was a lost girl wandering out of the trees, aimless, pale, dirty. Nor would you ever know by the look of her now that she was, in fact, Queen Susan, gentle, kind, fierce.

For though she no longer looked like a lost girl of the woods, she was still a lost Queen of Narnia. Oh, how appearances can be deceiving. Susan – no, Anna, was lucky enough to stumble onto the grounds of the Niar family. Very wealthy Tiran's indeed. Tir was a country bordering Archenland. The Pevensie's had been in Archenland on royal business when it had happened. Queen Susan had been sent to conduct a meeting with Tiran officials in a border town. She had asked Peter to go with her. Said that it'd be best if these Tiran's meet more than one of Narnia's monarchs for courtesy sake. When her brother told her he didn't have the time or the resources to spare the two of them she told him her real reason she didn't want to go alone.

The Tiran's were not a pleasant sort, and their reputations preceded them. Susan was strong, wise, and confidant, as Peter told her, but she felt the presence of both of them would be more intimidating, as well as a sign that they took their first encounters with the people seriously and respectfully. She had heard the Tiran's were a proud people, painfully so. And they weren't afraid of battle. Any little thing could set them off, and they had an affinity for weapons and war.

But Peter still insisted that he didn't have the time. He had court orders and military training preparations to attend to and he need Edmund for that, so neither the High King or the diplomat King could go, and Lucy, as little as she still was, would only be laughed at and dismissed by the Tiran's. Peter told Susan it was only a first meeting, more of an introduction than anything. To make a good first impression, one that would be beneficial for more meetings, for setting the stage for doing business with the Tiran's. For showing them that Narnia was a strong, kind, wealthy land perfect for alliances. Susan would be the best for this sort of meeting, Peter told her. So, his little sister would have to take care of this one herself. So, she did, or rather, was intending to. You see, first it was the bandits that started it all.

This area of Archenland had only recently become home to a group of rogues, a band of thief's that were a mix of all sorts of creatures. Seeing as they knew the woods and hearing that a royal was supposed to be passing through to meet in Tir, they were ready to strike. Susan and her guards escorting her had just stopped to rest the horses and allow for a stretch of the legs. Susan walked only a mere 10 yards away from her men. Her bow was left strapped to her saddle. They had not yet heard of such criminals stalking the woods, or I'd imagine they wouldn't have been as leisurely about their rest.

They heard the whistle of an arrow first. Susan's head snapped up just in time to see one of her men fall to the ground. The others looked confused for only a split second before readying themselves. Swords went up and eyes scanned around the woods. Two wolves shot out at them. A minotaur ran out with a battle cry as dwarves dropped seemingly out of the sky from far up branches. Others surrounded them, wielding swords and axes. Susan ran to her horse and started firing arrows quicker than lightning.

She scanned the scene, and quickly saw that her small entourage of seven soldiers and were overwhelmed by at least twenty bandits. She fought back with cold determination but was not oblivious as more of her men fell.

One of them, Amoren, a centaur, swung his sword meticulously, fending off their attackers. But he too saw their chances of victory dwindling. Grabbing the reins of her horse, he shoved them at the Queen, yelling at her to ride.

"You must go, your Highness!"  
"I will not leave my men!"

"And I will not allow our Queen to die." his eyes were pleading, boring into her. Amoren was a friend. He had accompanied the Queen on many occasions, assisting in her safety. Orieus had chosen him himself to lead the Queen's party. Susan looked back at him in pain.

Before they could argue more, Amoren turned his attention behind Susan, pushing her out of the way, and into the horse, as the minotaur came barreling at them, axe raised.

"GO!" Amoren shouted. Susan looked at the scene. There were only three of her men standing. She glanced once more at Amoren, and then heaved herself onto her horse.

She glanced back only once, sending an arrow flying and watched as it landed in the back of the minotaur just as his axe was coming down on Amoren's legs. Tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to watch her friend fall. And, as somewhat of a blessing, she didn't. An arrow came within inches of her face and she averted her eyes to the left, seeing an archer reloading another one, aiming at her. Susan turned her horse and fled. They ran as fast as the horse could.

That is when her second problem occurred.

The sky had been darkening for some time into their journey, but had seemed to be holding off. But as she ran, raindrops fell, pelting her as she fled on the horse. Grass and leaves underfoot became wet and slick. Susan had been riding for less than a minute when she pulled her reins telling her horse to turn down a sloping path. The horse did as he was beckoned, but he slipped. With the force, rain, and slope, when Susan fell to the side off her horse, she kept sliding. Dirt found its way under her nails as she forced her hands out to stop herself. Branches and twigs ripped at her sleeves, tearing them and leaving her arms exposed to sharp rocks and sticks. Susan laid still for a moment. Pain shot up her side. Panting, she forced herself to sit up. A sharp clap of thunder riled a fearful cry from her horse, already scared from the fall, and Susan yelled to stop it but it took off running in the other direction. Susan pulled herself up, thoughts running wild, and tried to calm herself enough to get her bearings. She wasn't far enough away from the ambush sight. The thieves could still be close. At least one of them saw her run off. They'd be after her to keep themselves safe.

She knew she had to get away and fast. She couldn't go back towards Tir. And she didn't know the area well enough to wander through the woods. She would have to go back the way her party first came and pray to Aslan she could get to her family before the thieves found her. It would be unwise to walk on the path, clearly in sight. So, she'd have to keep to the trees. It would slow her down but it was her only option. Susan grabbed her bow and arrows from the ground, straightened her quiver on her back, and took off in the direction she believed the road to be in. The rain was still falling and so was the temperature. The Queen was willing herself to stop shacking. Her body ached from being thrown off the horse. Tears were again coming to her eyes at the thought of her soldiers. _Aslan, please, please help me. Please, by some chance, let my men be okay. Bring us safety and help. _

She prayed and she ran and she prayed. An eerie calm came about her that would have made her concerned if she had had the time to think on it. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord despite the cold. She thought she was close to finding the road when she heard a twig snap.

'It could just be an animal', She thought.

Another snap. She whipped her head around. A deep, low laugh echoed through the trees.

"Show yourself, you coward!" she yelled, anger overriding her fear. She could still see the look on Amoren's face when giving her the reins.

Another laugh. Two dwarves stepped out to meet her. The one laughing had dark eyes and newly spilt blood in his beard. The other one looked similar, but had a fresh gnash running down his left cheek. The air turned sinister as they stepped closer.

"If it ain't the princess herself."

"Queen." Susan stood tall, her voice as ice.

"Oh, you hear that, we got ourselves a _Queen_. How's that for fancy killing." The blood splattered one said.

"She is mighty arrogant. Definitely a queen." replied the cut one. "I'm gonna enjoy this after what her soldiers did to me."

And with that, he charged, dagger raised high.

Susan took off running, reaching for an arrow. Suddenly, she whipped to the right behind a tree, setting her arrow and then, turning around, sent it flying right into the dwarf's chest. He landed with a thud and Susan leveled another arrow, eyes scanning for the second dwarf. He was gone. She listened. It was quiet for a few heart beats. Then, the crumple of leaves underfoot. Susan turned around as the dwarf lunged at her from behind a tree, shoving her arrow out of his line of direction, and grasping the front of the bow with both hands. He pulled, throwing his weight backward and the two went tumbling. Susan rolled over top of him, hands slipping from the bow as her arrows in her quiver fell out. The Dwarf grabbed one off the ground and swung it arrowhead first at Susan as she shot up. She tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. It sliced the side of her face, leaving it stinging as dirt and sweat mingled with the cut.

The Dwarf kept swinging and Susan ran. Her first thought was of finding a weapon. Her mind flashed the image of when the first Dwarf had dropped. He had been swinging a blade. She circled around trees, hopping over rocks and fallen limbs, until she found the first Dwarf, unmoving, face down on the ground. The dagger was still locked in his grip, rain tinkling off of it. Susan tried to lunged for the blade but slipped on the wet ground, landing on her knees and sliding towards it. Her dress ripped and the ground raked against her skin. But she took no notice of it. Uncurling the hand holding it, Susan grabbed hold of the dagger and brought it up to her defense. The leather-bound grip was still warm from the previous holder. The weight felt good, solid in her hand. She imagined that was what Peter felt like in battle when wielding Rhindon.

The second dwarf didn't seem too bothered by her new weapon, though. He smiled and continued bolting at her. Susan swiped at him, making him dodge. He fell back but quickly got up. Running to the side, he tried to circle Susan and strike her from the back. She was too quick for him this time. Her feet moved fast, using the steps and movements her brothers and Orieus taught her to do when using a sword. But this dagger was no sword, which she knew. And it definitely wasn't her bow and arrows. She would have to get closer to strike than she would like to have to. Susan shot out at him once more. The Dwarf turned to miss it, which he mostly did, but Susan heard the yelp come from him when her blade made contact with his arm. She smiled this time. She could do this. _Aslan, help me do this._ The Dwarf saw the smile grace the Queen's lips and grimaced. Heat seemed to almost roll off of him as he ran forward yelling. Susan tried to stab him again, but he swerved, dropping the arrow while his hands grasped her wrist and pushed her arm away. He plowed right into her and the sudden force sent them both rolling.

Susan didn't let go, though. She knew he had dropped the arrow but she could also tell that he was trying to turn the dagger on her. But her grip only tightened on the blade as they went sprawling. Susan was angry now and was going to end this. Gentleness had no place in this moment. The two came to stop, the dwarf falling to her right. His eyes immediately went to the dagger in her hand. Susan made to pull her arm in, holding the dagger close. But at the same moment the Dwarf saw a short, but thick, tree limb that had fallen. He made a go for it, turning his back on the Queen. Susan saw her chance. The Dwarf grasped the limb with both hands and was raising it to swing around his body when a sharp pain entered his side. Susan pulled the blade out with a grunt.

Warm blood oozed out of the new wound and the Dwarf slowly turned around to face her. He looked confused for a second, like the pain had made him forget what he was doing. But it became clear to him as soon as he looked at Susan's face. She still had the dagger in hand but she was doubling over, hunched in pain, breathing heavy. She only starred back at him. His knees wobbled, he was panting, and the evilest of looks crossed his face. He was about to die and they both knew it. The Dwarf sputtered and Susan felt the weight of the knife leave her hand as it slipped from her grasp. The creature that was only a moment ago trying to kill her had wet eyes and blood of his own spilt out of his mouth, getting stuck in his beard with the blood of her men. It was over, she hoped. Susan was hurt but she was alive. She could make her way back now. A cold numbness filled her.

Suddenly the Dwarf yelled a contorted noise, something between a shout and a cry. Blood spat out of his mouth and onto Susan as he raised the tree limb and swung in a flash, hitting hard on the Queen, before he fell to the ground. Susan went back. Her head was hit with the limb and instantly her vision swam as her feet lost their bearings. Stumbling backwards dizzily, she tripped on a tree root and fell onto another slope. Rolling down, rocks, tree trunks, and sticks bit at her. She landed with a thud at the bottom of the steep hill, leaves in her hair, her lip cut, and her temple bleeding. She could barely raise her head. Grass was under one cheek as rain hit the other. Opening her eyes, she could see a small river just ahead. _If I can get to it, I can follow it to a town. Aslan, give me strength._ She tried over and over to lift herself up until her vision was dotted black and fuzzy. Her head swayed; body ached.

_Peter would get up. I have to get up. _

She tried again. But it was too much. The dark covered her vision and the Queen laid still.

**-****So there it is! Hope you enjoyed. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 - I hope you enjoy!**

When Susan awoke the sky had a deep blue hue to it, indicating evening or early morning. By the temperature, she guessed it was morning. She was freezing and wet. Why was she wet? Dew? No, everything looked to be wet. It must have rained. She tried to stand up but found it very difficult. She winced in pain. Everything seemed to hurt. Her head was spinning like she stood up too fast, but she was barely sitting up. Looking around, she grew even more confused. _Where am I? _

Susan made her way slowly to the river bed a few yards ahead. Looking into the water she could just make out her reflection. She didn't recognize it. Panic flashed through her. _Calm down, calm down. I have to calm down._ She looked once more at her reflection. She tried her best to remember how she got out there. Why she was out there. Nothing but a headache came. She needed to think, to figure out a plan of action. She didn't know what, but something akin to an old memory in her reminded her to take big, slow gulps of air to steady herself. It reminded her if she could make herself calm down and decide on a plan then she could would be better prepared, better focused. And it would help to abate the panic that would later come.

A voice rang through in her mind. _Strategize. You have to strategize for yourself and those following you._

'Who had told me that?' She wondered. Nothing more than a headache slammed into her. She decided not to keep thinking about it and just act on their wise words. Looking up, she saw the river ran further into the woods. _If I follow it, it has to lead somewhere_. So, she did. Ever so slowly, Susan walked beside the river until her feet hurt, until she heard noises. It could have been hours or minutes; she was too disoriented to tell. She went closer and found the tree line thinning. A wooden door slammed; voices murmured. _People._ It has to be people.

Susan followed the noises until the woods opened up to an expansive back yard and garden. Servants were mulling around, collecting eggs from the chicken coop, quickly hanging laundry up and taking some down. Eyes stopped to stare as she made her way out of the woods. What a sight she must be, she thought. Everyone who saw her stopped what they were doing. They looked as confused as she felt. Some whispered to one another. Suddenly Susan felt very self-conscious.

One faun girl, she had blonde hair and kind eyes, looked at Susan cautiously, but came out of the garden towards her.

"Hullo, there. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Y-yes, I am. I need help - I don't know where I am." Susan took notice of how much she was shivering then. Her dress and hair were damp still and she could almost see her breath. The maid took notice too.

"That's okay. You are in Tir. This is the Niar family estate. My name is Flora." She paused for a moment examining Susan once more. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get you inside and warm." she reached out with concerned eyes and took Susan's arm.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

_My name?_ Susan's mind went slack. Fear flooded her again. How could she not remember her own name? What had happened to her?

"I-I don't know. I...I can't seem to remember." Shivers went down her spine again, but this time it wasn't from the cold.

Flora lead Susan inside through the back. She's sat her down, giving her a towel to dry herself, and cleaned the cuts on her face, wiping away the dirt and blood. As she went, she asked Susan all sorts of questions. What had happened to her, when had she woken up, and again, if she could think of her name. Everything made Susan's head hurt worse. But more so, she was confused. Confused and scared. If she woke up alone in the woods, bloody, bruised, dress ripped apart – what _had_ happened to her? Who was she? All sorts of possible answers buzzed through her mind, making her head spin. Nausea rose in her. She needed to lie down.

Butlers, maids, and kitchen workers kept walking by them, eyeing her, whispering to each other. Susan was feeling more and more aware of how she looked. A flush heated her cheeks. Subconsciously she tucked her wet hair behind her ear, trying to tame it the best she could. Her reflection in the river flashed through her mind again.

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe we should take you to see someone? Do-" Flora was cut short by a deep voice rising from behind her.

"Flora, what's going on here? Who is this?"

As Flora turned around to answer the voice Susan got a clear view of who it was coming from. A tall man, dark eyes with light blond hair was standing there stiffly. He was young, but not too young, not much older than Susan, perhaps? He was clad in decorative clothes, a deep blue and gold jacket with intricately braided ropes and tassels on the front. Flora shot around, standing at attention with a straight posture. Susan thought she seemed almost frightened of the man, but then again maybe it was just his surprise appearance. Or Susan's.

"Lord Roan, this young lady, she stumbled in from the woods this morning. She's had a nasty accident, hit her head. She doesn't remember a thing."

Susan watched the Lord. He was handsome. Yet, having his gaze turned on her made her shiver again, though the house was warming her quickly. He studied her face, and she once again felt vulnerable. His eyes were calculating, though she couldn't tell if he found something bad or good as he looked at her. She almost wanted to look away, but a stubbornness rose in her. She might not remember who she was but she wasn't going to cower. She held his gaze, straightening her posture herself. Suddenly he blinked and a small smile tugged at his lips. It mixed with a look of curiosity as he stepped closer to her.

"You don't remember what happened to you?" he asked, not unkindly.

"No. I woke up in the woods this morning. I followed the river until I found your home here."

His eyebrows quirked up. "Well, what about where you come from. Do you have any family nearby?"

"I-I don't know. I can't remember anything about myself. Not where I come from, not how I ended up there in the woods..."

Susan's words left her as the reality was fully sinking in. She didn't know a thing about who she was. But Lord Roan quickly pulled her out of her distress as he leaned in. Susan's breath caught in her throat. With one hand he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, examining the bruise above her left eye. His thumb grazed her skin lightly and he turned his eyes back to hers. They were a piercing gray. He stared at her with an unreadable expression before it left his face and he pulled back up to his full height, shoulders relaxed.

"Well we will have to ask around town about you. See if anyone knows of any young ladies going missing. Those woods you woke up in are a part of my family's property. I guess that makes you our responsibility. You will stay her until we can find out who you belong to, or until your memory comes back."

Susan was a little taken back by his touching her. She found it quite audacious. It took a moment for her to realize what he said. She looked a little shocked, the tension released from her. "Thank you. I appreciate your generosity."

"You're most welcome. Flora, take her upstairs and see if you can find something for her to wear and help her get cleaned up. Then show her to an extra maid's chamber so she can get some rest. Have Imogen bring her some food as well, she looks rather famished."

"Yes sir."

Susan stood to follow Flora away.

"Thank you, again Lord Roan."

"You are welcome. In the meantime, we should have something to call you. I don't suppose you remember your name?"

"Oh, uh, no. I don't."

"Well, we will just have to fix that. How's about...Anna. Yes, I quite like that. Simple, easy to remember." he smiled down at her.

Susan wasn't completely taken with the name, but he had been so kind to her, how could she refuse.

"Anna. I suppose that will work. That is until I remember what my real name is."

"Of course." He smiled again and looked at her with his gray eyes. Susan – no, Anna, felt odd undeath his gaze. She couldn't quite place why that was though. But she didn't have much time to think on it before Flora called her to follow her upstairs.

**Well there is chapter 2! These first two chapters were setting up the story and providing context. Starting with chapter 3 we will see more of the Pevensie's other than Susan and get further into things. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Queen Susan didn't show up to the meeting in Tir, Tiran's took it as a personal offense to them and their country. Why would a Queen _not_ show up to meet them as agreed upon? Surely the Narnians were better than that. Surely the beloved monarchs, Queen Susan the Gentle and her family, could be bothered to uphold their words. Perhaps not, they thought. They worked each other up into a frenzy by suggesting every bad reason they could think of about the Pevensies. So much so a few of their officials rode to Archenland to get to the bottom of the situation and tell the Narnian monarchy just what they thought of them. When they confronted King Peter about this, he took their accusation worse than they had taken Susan's absence. He was insulted by what they were insinuating about Narnia and his sister. But he was also concerned. He knew Susan wouldn't have just not shown up. In fact, he didn't believe them at first, having Susan's words about Tiran sensibilities running through his mind. There must be some mistake. But as the Tiran's continued to vent their feelings and as the realization hit that it had been days since Susan left, something akin to worry snaked its way into Peter. It worsened when he saw his brother's face hearing the issue. Peter could see Edmund had the same thoughts as he did.

Susan was smart, resourceful. If something had happened, she would have kept her wits about her. But she also would have made her way back to them at the earliest convenience. It had already been days. Something bad must have happened. Peter put everything he had to do on pause to gather a search party and start looking right away. Edmund and Lucy were as worried as Peter was and saddled up to ride out as well. Peter decided to split everyone up, fan out into different parts of the country side. He would take the route he knew Susan would have been travelling to Tir and he sent Edmund and Lucy together to lead a search party elsewhere. They couldn't be too thorough.

Peter's thoughts were all over the place thinking about different scenarios of what could have happened. He felt guilt rising in him that he didn't go with Susan when she'd asked him to. It had taken almost a full day to reach where Susan and her men had stopped to rest. That guilt swelled even more in Peter once they found the remains of the soldiers.

They smelled it before they saw it. Narnian soldiers lay strewn about, arrows piercing through them, large gnashes from swords and axes that pooled now dried blood, weapons laying slack in their hands. Good men, friends, family members. Along with those were littered the bodies of non-Narnians. The attackers that were given the fight they were looking for. Around ten of them lay scattered about, wounds ripped open exposing decaying insides. Everyone felt sick. Peter thought his heart stopped. He gripped his reins tight, digging his nails into his hands to keep himself straight in the saddle. A nausea rose in him and he was fighting keeping it down as hard as he was fighting to keep tears from reddening his eyes. It was a slaughter.

He was frozen for the first few seconds when riding upon the scene. He took it all in, breath leaving him. Then a panic shot through him so fast it hurt. _Susan. No no_ _no_ _no_ _no. Aslan please, no. _Peter swung off his horse as fast as he could and went running around the small space begging for his sister to be safe. He looked over every face three times before being convinced he wasn't wrong and Susan wasn't there. There was only a split second of relief before fear flooded back into him. _Where is she?_ Peter ran straight for the surrounding trees to search. He heard his men calling after him but it didn't register. Peter didn't feel like a king in that moment. He didn't care that people were following him and he was leading them through woods none of them were familiar with. All he could think of was finding his little sister.

"You're majesty! Wait, please!"

But he didn't. Not until he tripped jumping over a large fallen tree and fell hard on his hands and knees. His breathing came in hard, heart racing. His vision was slightly blurry as he tried to blink back tears. Suddenly a large thud of hooves landed beside him. Oreius. He looked down at his king and reached out a hand to help him up. Peter didn't take it.

"Oreius, _where is she_?" He looked up to his friend and trusted soldier with a confused and frantic look.

"I do not know, Sire. But we will find her."

"If we do will she be alive? Or will my sister be _slaughtered_ like the rest of our people?!" His voice came out rough and angry. It was a question he didn't think he wanted the answer to. Fear was mixing with a hot anger. But he felt helpless. He was the king. He was her big brother. He should know what to do.

Oreius stood silent for a moment. He watched as warring emotions played over Peter's face before sadness finally won out.

"I should have been with her. She asked me to go with her."

"You do not know if that would have made any difference."

"But it might have! I mean, I could have at least _tried!_ I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to look after them – supposed to keep her safe!"

Oreius looked at his young friend with a sad kindness. It wasn't often moments of such vulnerability and guilt came out in his king but it also wasn't the first time that it had happened. It was at times like this that Oreius really saw how young Peter was. How much of a load he carried. His heart felt for his friend. He knelt down in front of him and spoke gently.

"Peter," he landed a firm hand on his shoulder, "I cannot begin to know what you are feeling right now. But for that same reason I can see this situation more clearly than you at the moment. We do not know what happened to Susan and the soldiers. Had we ever anticipated anything of this sort we all know you'd have never let her even leave. And had you been here, who is to say that you wouldn't be missing as well? Narnia cannot lose two of her leaders, and your younger siblings cannot lose both of their older ones. We must not lose faith. Susan not being here is a good sign. We must take it as such. Aslan chose her. He will look after her. We must believe that." He paused before adding, "If only because we cannot bear to think otherwise."

Peter felt some of his anxiety ebbing away. Oreius was right, he needed to believe in Aslan. Peter had faced bad odds before, and the Great Lion had come through then. Peter had no real reason to believe now that Aslan wasn't protecting Susan. He loved her. He chose her. And he would watch over her even when Peter couldn't. Peter gave Oreius a nod and the two helped one another stand.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my King. But now we need to think. It's already been days since Susan left for Tir. What must we do now?"

Peter smiled a little knowing full and well that Oreius knew what they needed to do. He was the one who taught Peter and his siblings how to handle emergency situations.

"Strategize. We need to strategize for ourselves and those following us. Keep a calm composure and think through the situation. It will lead to a clearer head and better decision making."

Oreius smiled at him, proud to see his student being able to utilize his teaching in such a personal predicament. He truly was meant to be king.

"What is your call then, King Peter?"

Peter thought for a moment, taking deep breaths to steady himself and clear his mind. "We go back to the attack sight. We investigate the bodies of the attackers. Try to recognize any particular markers on their clothes and weapons that may give us an indication of who they were and why they were after Narnians. I don't trust the Tiran's. Susan was right about her warnings of them. I don't know if this was staged by them as some sort of means to start a war or not. But we can't rule out anything. Not with Susan's life on the line. We look for tracks and scour the woods. We may find more evidence to what happened here." Peter set his jaw tight and pulled himself up to his full height.

Oreius smiled again at him. "Yes, your majesty."

The two turned to go back towards where they came. Peter prayed to Aslan for protection and wisdom to both him and his family. He thanked him that Susan wasn't found in the wreckage. And he asked that he'd find her soon.

**… **

A few hours after regrouping with his men at the attack sight, soldier had found the body of a dwarf further into the woods off the path. His fatal wound, a single arrow to the chest. A red finned arrow. One that matched the others and their quiver that were found a ways off. _Susan_. Peter's heart sank when they were found. Susan was clearly attacked herself if that dwarf had one of her arrows in his heart. But Susan would have never taken her quiver off, not intentionally, at least. This was her best form of defense. If she didn't have it, would she be safe when they found her? Would they find her at all?

Peter had to keep his mind off of that. Peter hadn't let go of the bow and arrows since they were recovered, he kept them secured to his saddle. His greatest hope was of handing them over to their owner himself. Father Christmas told them when Susan first received the bow and arrows that she'd never miss as long as she had faith. That was a comfort to Peter. He had to keep faith, too. He'd find his little sister. But he found that harder to do as another body of a dwarf was found near a river.

**... **

A full day and a half into it and Peter refused to sleep. He forced himself to keep moving. If he stopped, he'd have too much time to think about everything. His men worked on setting up camp for the night, though the King himself kept wandering. When he was offered food, he barely ate. When he closed his eyes, images of the slain Narnians flashed through his mind. When the smoke of the fire caught his nose, all he could think about was the stench of the bodies. They had dug graves for the men and set up stones as a memorial, but the decay seemed to cling to them, even now. Thoughts of finding Susan like that seemed to haunt his mind. As hard as he tried to have faith, they wouldn't seem to let up.

Peter was very happy he had told Edmund and Lucy to take a search party further into the country side. They didn't need to see what he had seen. He thought about sending a messenger for them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet, not when they'd only found fragments of their sister. And if they were to find her and it not be what they'd hoped, he couldn't handle Edmund and Lucy witnessing it. He might not be able to protect Susan at the moment but he could still protect his other two siblings. They were so young, so was Susan. Too young to be worrying over the safety of each other's lives.

**...**

Two days after setting out on their search, the party reached the outskirts of Tir. Small villages laid scattered about, a few miles apart from each other, all running beside the river. Peter divided men up and told them to search each one. Peter was determined to go to all of them himself if it was needed. He had sent the Tiran officials that had come to Archenland ahead of them to give word to their king about his missing sister. He was hoping they would supply men to aid them in the search. He found that they were obliging once he entered the small towns.

A handful of guards all dressed in Tiran blue and gold met them. Civilians were clearly curious at the sight of their own soldiers and that of the Narnians. Peter watched as farmers and store clerks' eyes kept flicking between him and his men. Whispers were all over. Peter hated it. He had gotten used to people acting this way when around him since becoming king, but this was different. He felt sick. His head ached and his heart felt hollow. Leading his men into battle was always difficult. But leading them around towns, conversing with Tiran officials and locals, unable to simply _know_ where his sister was, was a whole new kind of hard.

A Tiran captain named Leland proved to be rather sympathetic to this, though. Peter wondered if he could tell how worn Peter was because he quickly took over once meeting the Narnian king. Leland proposed announcing to the public in each village what the Narnian's were doing there. Peter offered a reward to anyone who could tell him where Susan was. News from locals about rumors of gangs of thieves in the woods quickly reached Peter's ears. It made sense to him. The bodies they'd found were armed with random weapons, no symbols matching any distinctive or collective group of people. Their clothing wasn't anything of a soldier's uniform either. Peter's men came back from other villages offering the same news.

Peter planned to hunt down the thieves, to interrogate them. He still wasn't convinced that the Tiran's hadn't been involved but this was a start. He wouldn't rule out any possibility. But he did find it suspicious that no ransom had been made if the thieves had taken his sister. That is, unless there was no need for one because they'd already killed her – _no_. He wouldn't think like that. Peter gathered Oreius, Leland, and a handful of Narnian and Tiran soldiers to make a layout of the nearby woods and to start to formulate a plan when another soldier rushed into their tent.

"Your majesty!"

"Yes, Gruffin, what is it?"

"We have a maiden out here, says she knows of a girl that wandered out of the woods about a week back. She fits Queen Susan description."

Peter felt something in his heart leap as he rushed out of the tent. A young Satyr was standing there, moving from one hoof to the other nervously. She wore a pain gray dress, that of a maid's uniform. She looked almost scared as Peter rushed towards her.

"Miss, may I introduce King Peter of Narnia." Gruffin got out, almost running to keep up with Peter.

The satyr bowed quickly, clearly taken aback that the king himself was meeting with her. "Y-your majesty."

"I was told you may know something about my sister?" Peter hurried it out, no time for waiting.

"Y-yes, your grace, I may. Though I am not sure. The circumstances are...rather odd." The Satyr would barely look at him as she fidgeted with her sleeves.

Peter could tell the young lady was shaken. And she didn't seem to be too sure. Peter felt deflated but he needed to hear what she had to say before dismissing her.

"That is okay. The whole situation is rather odd. But I assure you, anything you can tell me will help. Even if your young lady isn't who I am looking for. What is your name?"

"Rinda."

"Rinda, thank you for coming to us. Please do not be nervous. Now what about this girl from the woods?"

Rinda looked a little surprised at the kindness of the King. She took a steadying breath and spoke. "I work as a maid for the Niar family. Their estate is a few miles south of here, out of the villages. They own quite a large amount of land, including a portion of the woods that line Tiran and Archenland borders. A week ago, early in the morning, a young lady stumbled out of the woods. She looked awful, as if she'd be attacked or in some sort of fight. She was bleeding and her clothes were all ripped. She said she'd woken up in the woods."

"Did she say what had happened to her?"

"Well that's just it, your majesty. We were all curious. She was asked everything you can imagine – but she couldn't remember a thing. Not what had happened to her, where she'd come from, not even her own name."

Peter felt a strange mix of relief, fear, and uncertainty. This had to be Susan, right? But if she didn't know her name - it could be someone else. Or maybe it was Susan, but would she know him? His thoughts kept running but Rinda quickly broke them up.

"I came into town today to get some supplies for the estate. It is so separated from the villages that we don't always here any news right away. But everyone was talking about you when I got here. And the girl who showed up, well she has dark hair and blue eyes just as you described. She's quite lovely, actually."

Peter couldn't help it, hope flooded him. _Oh, Aslan please. Please let this be her. It_ _has to be her._

"Rinda, do you know what happened to this girl?"

The satyr looked a little surprised by the question. "She's at the estate still. Lord Roan insisted she stay until she regained her memory. He's been taking good care of her. Even gave her a job as a maid over these past few days."

"Will you take me to her, Rinda?"

"Oh, o-of course, your highness."

**There is Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who is reading. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review, I love hearing from you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Peter wasted no time collecting his things and readying his men to set out. It wasn't a long journey, but with every passing second Peter felt more and more in a rush to get there. Like he would be too late for some reason, that she may no longer be there, or if it wasn't her, that they had wasted time. Then there were thoughts that if it really was Susan, but she didn't remember her own name, would she remember her brother? Surely, she would. He'd been with her since the day she was born. Maybe all she needed was to see him. After all, she has recognized him longer than she's known her name. As a baby Peter had always been by her side.

But maybe it wasn't her at all. Too quickly he realized once more that this could possibly not be his sister. He said prayer after prayer to Aslan that he was wrong. That all his worries were ridiculous. That there was nothing to be bothered by and he would see that as soon as he laid eyes on her. But still worry clawed at him. His insides felt twisted. He was once more nauseas. His thoughts were running so wild he was getting a headache. He needed to occupy himself. He sent one last prayer to Aslan then turned his attention to Rinda. She looked funny to him. Her expression was a mix of uncomfortableness and pride. Both, he thought, were probably because she was leading a king to her place of work.

"Rinda?"

Her head shot up to him. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Can you tell me more about this girl? You said a Lord Roan was looking after her?"

"Oh yes. Lord Roan Niar. He comes from a prominent Tiran family. The estate I work at is his family's summer home, though he has stayed on here after his parents left. He was newly appointed to run certain affairs for court for the villages in the countryside."

"So, he is a governing official?"

"Of sorts, he mainly keeps tracks of the census and acts as tax collector, among other things."

Peter glanced at her. "So, he is a _good_ man? Known well among these parts?"

Rinda hesitated for a moment before catching herself quickly. But it didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

"He is definitely well known. Every village from here to Lonan knows of him." Peter also noticed how she dodge his question. He looked at her once more and thought she looked rather uncomfortable, but not for the same reasons as before. He thought he'd try a different tactic then.

"So, you enjoy working for him. He is a good employer." Peter looked at her once more and she read his expression. She understood what he was asking and that he knew she had left his initial question unanswered.

"I do not mean to sound as if I'm speaking ill of him, he isn't a bad man."

"It's alright, Rinda. I do not believe you mean to spread gossip, nor do I think bad of you, or this Lord Roan by you simply telling me the truth. This may be my sister that has been staying with him. I merely wish to know more about him. Please, be honest."

"Load Roan is much like his father. A stern man, he likes his house in order and has a very particular way he wants things done. Which is fine, of course, it is his home. But Lord Roan can be a bit, _difficult_ to work for. He is rather, strict, you could say. But not a bad man. Oh, but do not worry about your sister. Ever since she came there, he has given her the best treatment. She rested for a few days and has gotten to know him. He's given her plenty to eat, clothes to wear, a warm bed to sleep in."

"You mentioned earlier he gave her a job?"

"Oh yes, as a maid. It may not sound like much, but in these parts working for a family such as the Niar's is wonderful luck. He told her to stay as long as she needed a place. He gave her the job to help her make some money, should she need it. When she came to the estate the poor thing had nothing on her. And with not remembering anything, I think he felt sorry for her. He's looked after her really well. I believe he is quite fond of her actually."

Peter didn't know how he felt about the news. If this was really Susan, he was happy to find she has been treated kindly. But after thinking this whole time that she has been trapped somewhere with people trying to hurt her, he thought that he should feel more... relieved? Maybe it was just because he didn't know for sure if this mystery girl really was his little sister. But Peter didn't have much time to think on it before a fellow Narnian approached him. It was Fordis, one of the Narnian healers. Peter had made sure the search parties had at least one with them, just in case Susan was hurt and in need.

"King Peter, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, excuse me Rinda." The satyr nodded with a smile and Peter veered his horse off to the side away from the others. Looking at the healer's face, he could tell something was weighing heavy on his mind.

"Everything alright, Fordis?"

"I do hope so, my King, but I fear I need to talk with you about Queen Susan."

"Yes, go on."

"Some of the soldiers have been talking. They mentioned that the satyr said that the young lady she believes may be our queen doesn't remember who she is. Is this true?"

Peter swallowed, not liking where this was going. "Yes, that is what she told me. She said that this girl had a head injury and hasn't been able tell anyone who she is or what happened to her. She doesn't even know her name."

"King Peter, if this is indeed Queen Susan, I am afraid she is experiencing amnesia. If this is true," Fordis paused for a moment, thinking, "she will likely not know who you are, Sire."

Peter looked at him and saw the sadness on Fordis' face. Peter didn't like it. It confused him and bothered him. He refused to give in to the sadness himself. This was his hope. He wouldn't let that go, he couldn't.

"Well, if that is the case, then I'll just tell her who she is, who I am, and take her home. Surely she will remember after that."

"I am sorry to say that that is not the case." Peter's head swiveled to look at him once again.

"What do you mean?"

"If she is experiencing amnesia, then it is incredibly important that we give her the chance to remember everything on her own. The opportunity will be presented, but we cannot push it. If she struggles to remember, it may cause her pain or distress, and it can be harmful to tell her the truth. She may not want to hear it or be ready for it. I have seen other such cases, and they did not turn out well. The one experiencing the memory loss may never regain it if told the truth. It can cause rifts in relationships, even keep that person from being as they once were. I heed you King Peter, do not tell the Queen who she is or who you are to her. I suggest telling the men to keep it to themselves, as well. Everyone should act as normal as possible, as if they've never met her and as if she is not Queen."

"You want me to pretend that my sister is not my sister? She has been missing for over a week! If she is there, if this really is her, I imagine she is scared and confused. Doesn't she deserve to know the truth?"

"Of course, she does. But she also deserves the chance to heal properly. I would hate to see her unable to reconcile with the truth - with you and your siblings if she was not given the opportunity to do so on her own time. The pain it would cause her and yourself would be much too hard to witness. I know you care for your family more than anything, Sire. Which is why I am telling you this. The choice is yours, you may tell her if you wish, but I advise against it. For Queen Susan's sake."

Peter had his chaw clenched. This was not what he imagined, but fear flooded him. He couldn't hurt Susan, he wouldn't. But how was he supposed to look at her and not tell her who she is, who he is? How would he even be able to hide it on his face! To act as if they've never met. He almost hoped this wasn't her. But the more he thought about it, the better it'd be to have Susan with no memory, than no Susan at all. He looked at Fordis one last time, eyebrows pulled tight to keep his emotions reined in.

"I am sorry, my King. But there is hope. Seeing you, time spent around you, it may help. She may remember quicker than I imagine."

"And how long do you suppose it will take?"

He looked off to the side for a moment to think. "I can't say. These things are different than regular wounds. I can't physically see it. And everyone is different. It may take days or weeks or longer. But as I said, having her brother around may stir her memory."

Peter felt sick. How long? All the hope he had allowed himself to feel was all but gone. He felt deflated and he imagined he looked it too. His shoulders slumped and he all of a sudden felt the lack of sleep hitting him.

"Do not dismay, my King. Aslan is with us. Always."

As Peter rode on, he found himself praying once more. _Please, Aslan, let her remember me. Please let her be alright - please!_

…

Peter was so lost in his own thoughts and concerns that he barely noticed when the party saw wrought iron gates, tall and imposing, coming into view.

"Your Majesty, this is the entrance to the estate." Rinda said.

Peter pulled his eyes up and felt a chord of quick panic run through him. What am I going to do? He had been thinking the whole way there but still felt unprepared for a Susan that didn't remember him, that couldn't hear the truth. _Aslan, give me wisdom, what do I do?_ As they neared the gates that lead to a winding path around bends of trees, Peter felt it best to do as Fordis said. He'd heed his warning if it meant keeping his little sister safe. Besides, she would remember him. It was Peter, after all. He suddenly halted his men and turned to Oreius. Peter pulled him to the side and informed his friend of what Fordis said. The king watched as the general's shoulders lowered and his face saddened before he picked himself up again.

"If this is Queen Susan, then we should not dismay. She will remember you, Peter." Oreius put a firm hand on Peter's shoulder. He felt like it grounded him.

"Thank you."

"What would you like to do then, shall we inform the men of this possibility? To ensure there are no slips?" He asked.

Peter looked to his search party and then to the gates leading to the estate. "No, not yet. There is no need if this isn't Susan. I would like for them to stay here. Let them rest. I'll take you and Rinda with me up to the estate."

With that the General relayed a stay to their party and started up the way with his King and the maid. As the three walked the long way, a sprawling front lawn with intricate mazes formed from bushes arose on both sides of the path. Fountains were displayed in between. Roses and lily's danced in the breeze beside solid, unmoving stone statues of great lords and ladies. The path led up to a carriage circle. A large home loomed over it all. It was beautifully designed, extravagant and boastful in its stone work. Yet, something about it felt cold and dark. But maybe that was merely Peter's doubts and fears saying so. The young King's eyes travelled everywhere – looking past several servants, searching for one familiar face in particular.

Had Peter been paying any attention to Rinda, he would have noticed her standing a bit taller and looking quite pleased with the other servants looking at them, though she would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that the King left the rest of their party behind. But nevertheless, a King was trusting her to lead him. She would do so with utter pride and excellence. She heard her lord before she saw him, over to the side of the house, sounding quite unpleased with the gardener. Rinda felt uneasy about this but thought that delivering a King to him would perk up his spirits and make her look good, no doubt.

"Your Majesty, Lord Roan is just over here." Rinda made a turn to the right and walked past the house to a small stone building fitted inside with landscaping tools.

Lord Roan's voice was high and angry when Rinda interrupted him and the gardener. "This is exactly the opposite of what I told you to do, Fellnor. I explicitly said-"

"Lord Roan!" He whipped around, obviously peeved with such a bold interruption, he stared hard at Rinda.

"Do you have eyes, my dear?"

"Yes, sir." Rinda's voice shook.

"And you have ears, I suppose?"

"Yes, sir-but"

"Then can't you tell that I am in the middle of something?"

Peter glanced at Oreius, taken aback with the blatant rudeness.

"I a-apologize, my lord, but you have a visitor."

Lord Roan looked at Peter for the first time as the king stepped down from his horse and handed his reins to Oreius. Peter watched as Roan eyed him, looking slightly confused but altogether unimpressed. Peter suddenly thought of his appearance. He had nice clothing and a strong horse, but he had been constantly going for days, barely sleeping or eating. He felt weary and burdened. He must look lack luster for a king. Even his crown was off his head, having been left behind for the possibility of a long, dirty, hard search for Susan.

"May I help you?" Roan didn't sound like he wanted a 'yes' to the question.

"Yes, actually. I am here inquiring about a young lady that you have staying here. She stumbled upon your home a little over a week back."

Lord Roan's eyes move slightly before he spoke. He straightened himself just the slightest, and now appeared to be as tall as Peter.

"I am sorry but there are many young ladies under my employ here. I cannot keep up with when they come and go."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "This one would have stood out to you. In fact, I hear that she has. I believe her name may be Susan-"

"I know of no Susan. Now I hate to cut this short but I am a very busy man and much to do as the lord of this estate. If you please, I trust you can see your way out." Roan's voice was clipped as he turned and started to enter into the little stone gardener's building. He was closing the door when it was abruptly stopped. Peter's hand slammed hard on it, pushing it open just enough for him and Roan to look eye to eye.

Peter felt anger run through him at this man's attitude. He'd been searching for days. His body was tired and hurt while his heart ached. This was closest he has gotten to possibly finding Susan and now he had to deal with a condescending prat. Peter looked him dead on, his blue eye's holding a suspicion and a cold annoyance that anyone in their right mind wouldn't be foolish enough to agitate.

"As I was saying," said Peter, completely ignoring Lord Roan's actions, "I believe her name is Susan, though as I've been told, you would not know her as such. Rinda informed me that she doesn't remember who she is."

Roan shot a quick glance at Rinda and the satyr avoided his eye contact. He looked back at Peter with a flickering emotion that, had it stayed on his face any longer, Peter would have thought to be fear. Instead, he quickly reined that in and simply looked uncertain. Unfortunately, Peter only took his look and quietness as all the more suspicious. So, he went on.

"She has long, dark hair and bright blue eyes. Surely, you aren't telling me that a man such as yourself meets a girl so beautiful _and_ without her memory and it isn't something you remember?"

Roan looked at Peter harshly and then took in Oreius behind him.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you? You ride onto my property, demanding answers before even telling me your name." Roan lost his look of uncertainty and looked angry again. He raised his chin and puffed out his chest, crossing his arms.

Peter looked only amused. "Oh, I do hope you'll excuse me, Oreius where have my manners gone?" The General chuckled in the background, looking quite amused himself, as Peter continued.

"I am Peter Pevensie, Knight and High King of Narnia, and I have reason to believe that this girl I speak of is my missing sister, Queen Susan."

The air of confidence was gone from Roan immediately and left him deflating. He looked to Rinda once more and then to Oreius and then back to Peter, who was now enjoying the surprise on Roan's face.

"Your Majesty, my apologies. I meant no disrespect. I wasn't aware of your...title, or else you would have received a much warmer welcome."

"I imagine so."

Roan shuffled his feet, coming out of the doorway of the stone building.

"Anna is who you speak of. But I assure you, your Highness, that I did not tell you of her directly for good reasoning. I am rather protective of her. You see, ever since she stumbled out of the woods she has been a bit...distressed. She was injured and couldn't remember a thing. I merely try to lessen that burden of hers. I wouldn't want to tell just anyone of her presences here, as she has been quite worried over her predicament. And as you said, a beautiful young lady without her memory, well - I wouldn't want someone to come for her if they weren't looking out for her best interest."

Peter raised his eyebrows, not fully buying what the lord was selling but also seeing his point. Nevertheless, he put his suspicions aside for the moment.

"I wish to see her."

"Of course, your Majesty."

**I apologize for this being late. I wanted it out earlier but I was unsure of the direction I wanted to take. I don't want to post something only for it to not be as good as it can be. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Please tell me what you think will happen when Peter and Susan see each other again! I love hearing from you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Roan quickly got in front of Peter to show him inside. The large oak door that made up the front entrance creaked proudly as it was opened. The home was large, with expansive rooms sprawling out into one another, each finely furnished in deep blues, greens, and golds. Huge paintings and expensive looking vases and busts were proudly displayed. Tassels hung off of thick drapes at every window. Candles were intricately laced throughout each room, bringing a constant dim light. Peter was led into a side room lined with shelves stacked with large tomes, their bindings gilded. A vast fireplace and mantel were trimmed with flowers and porcelain.

The whole place felt overly done. It boasted louder than needed of the Niar family's wealth. It appeared more gawdy than beautiful, Peter thought. But his thoughts weren't largely taken with the place as he felt his pulse quicken. They passed a few maids, and each time Peter thought he was looking at his sister until his senses told him otherwise.

"Rinda, can you tell me where Anna would most likely be right now?" Roan questioned.

"When I left this morning she was upstairs, tending to the bedding. By now she is probably out back hanging the linens to dry."

"Excellent. Would you be so kind as to go fetch her. I'm sure she will be just as eager to meet our guest here as he is to see her."

"Yes, my lord." Rinda curtseyed and Peter felt a bit of panic once again.

"Wait, please, just a moment."

"Your majesty?" Rinda asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Roan looked quite curious as to the disruption and even more so as Peter struggled for what to say. Peter wasn't inclined to share that his sister may not know him. He didn't want to admit it out loud any more than what he absolutely had to, and he definitely didn't want to say so in front of Roan. So, he thought quickly for an excuse.

"I do not know if this girl, this Anna, you have here is my sister. I would hate to bother her, or get her hopes up if it turns out she is not our Queen. It would be most convenient for me to simply lay eyes upon her myself than for you to go through the trouble of bringing her here and explaining it all to her." Peter stood tall, forcing his voice to sound kingly and untroubled. Roan looked taken aback for only a moment, certainly disappointed to not be able to impress a king with his fine home and talk while waiting for Anna to arrive in their study, Peter thought. But nonetheless, he straightened himself and put on a smile, eyes shining with hospitality.

"Of course, King Peter. As you wish." and with that he swept out of the room.

Peter was led through wide halls, past numerous rooms, but he wasn't paying it a lick of attention. In fact, if he had to find his way back by himself, he would most certainly go the wrong way and get lost a few times. Eventually he stepped foot out onto a veranda with steps leading down to the grass.

The if the front lawn of the Niar Estate was delicate and expertly designed, the back lawn was even more so. More mazes spread out on both sides of the property, leading back to thick woods in the distance. A garden was in the middle with a glass greenhouse at the center and fountains dotted around. Lilies and daffodils bloomed bright, and flowers Peter had never seen before showcased amethyst and teal colors. Susan would love this, Peter thought. At least if she was there, she had quite the view. But for all its beauty, Peter didn't get to see much of it. Instead of being led further into the lawn, he was taking a sharp turn to the left and led down a side path most wouldn't have even noticed for everything else to look at. It took him past the mazes and into a clearing filled with tall posts connected by wire, flowers still blooming in patches around the bases of the poles.

Clean linens were hanging everywhere, flapping lightly in the breeze. A few people were around, tending to their work. Quiet murmurs were heard as Roan was seen leading their small group. But for the most part it was quiet. One could hear the birds chirping, a noise that Peter realized he was just then hearing for the first time since setting out to look for Susan. Today was warmer than it had recently been, too. A single figure could be seen deeper into the tangle that made up the sheets and wires. But Peter couldn't get a good enough look to see who it was.

"She should be out here somewhere." Rinda said.

Roan started to speak but Peter didn't hear him. He was too busy walking into the mix. The closer he got the less he heard the group he came here with. His attention was trying hard to focus in on the figure up ahead. The further he walked the more he realized just how many linens were strung up. Peter thought of the numerous rooms he pasted on his way to the back lawn. The home was huge, there was no telling how many bedrooms there were. As he went on, he felt like he stumbled into one of the mazes he'd past. He caught glimpses of the figure, a hem of a dress here, a hand hanging sheets there.

Peter rounded a post and could hear someone quietly humming. His heart leaped as he thought he recognized the tune. This has to be Susan. He almost called out her name but bit his tongue instead. He had to lay eyes on her first, he had to be sure and give her the chance of recognizing him. His feet sped up as the girl seemed to wander further away. Peter could hear the flap of a sheet being splayed across another wire to dry. He saw her shadow behind one. With a turn, he caught a glimpse of dark curls as he started pushing back sheets more and more, thinking for sure he'd find her around each one. His mind relayed to him the horrid feeling that he would pull back a sheet and see a face that wasn't his sisters. But his hope was too much. The humming, the dark hair, the story Rinda had told him – it sounded like a fit. Either that, or it was too good to be true. _Aslan, please let this be Susan._

Peter's movements quickened as he dunked under and around, pushing sheets away while trying to not make them fall. The humming continued and the outline of a shadow once again could be seen just ahead of him. Smile wide on his face, Peter pulled back the remaining sheet and ran right into the figure.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here." the girl quickly stepped back from Peter, pulling the sheet she'd been about to hang up towards her.

"Oh no, the fault is mine, I should have-" as Peter pulled his eyes up, coming out of his fumble, his breath caught and words got lost in his throat. The girl standing in front of him was wearing a plain gray dress with white frills around the wrists and collar. Her dark hair was pulled back but wisped had found their way out of their holding and were falling around her face and out of her bun. A small smile graced her lips and blue eyes stared at Peter. Eyes very familiar to him. _Susan._

Relief flooded Peter. His heart that had been hammering before seemed to go even faster with joy. _Thank you, Aslan._ Peter simply looked at her for a second, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. It was her. He made to move towards her but stopped himself. She stared back with an amused look, but something was off. She didn't run to him as Peter imagined she would. She didn't say his name or step forward. She didn't even look like she knew who he was.

Peter closed his gaping mouth and kept himself from pulling her into a hug. "I-I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"No bother, no harm was done. It can be rather confusing back here." She smiled again at him.

"Uh - yes. Yes, it can be." Peter stood there searching her face for any sign that she recognized him. She held his gaze but as the seconds passed, a slightly confused look came over her. Peter's mind reeled. What was he supposed to do? What should he say? Looking at her now, seeing that she, for the most part, was safe, was enough for the moment, despite the immense weight of disappointment and fear that started to settled into him. But his little sister was okay. This fate is better than her being dead. She will remember, she has to. Seeing her stare at him expectantly, he knew he couldn't chance harming her. Not when he has spent so much time praying she would be safe. If not telling her who she is is what is best for her, then Peter would do it. No matter how hard it would be for him.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Oh uh, no, no, I'm sorry, you just- you remind me of someone."

The confused look left her face as this answer seemed enough for her to dismiss Peter's stares.

"Oh, well, I hope it is someone good." She said jokingly with another smile.

"The very best. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

Susan hesitated only a moment, so quick you'd have missed it if you weren't looking for it, but Peter was.

"I'm Anna."

He extended his hand to her and she took it. "Anna. My name is Peter. _Peter Pevensie_." He spoke slowly and watched her closely. He tried to hide his utter disappointment when his sister looked at him no differently. She simply smiled. Peter was about to say something else when he was cut off.

"Anna! Anna, are you back here?" Roan was calling loudly as he and pulled back sheets and saw them.

"Ah, I see you two found each othe-"

"Lord Roan." Peter's voice was stern as he let go of Anna's hand and stepped towards him. Peter shook his head subtly as Oreius and Rinda came into view behind Roan.

Taking his cue, Roan quickly shut his mouth as an odd look crossed his face. Peter's eyes darted to Oreius as he too took in his missing queen. The General's stern and stoic face lit up almost unusually so until Peter stepped into view, quickly returning his features to their regular set.

"Lord Roan, did you need me?" Anna asked slowly, looking ever more confused.

Roan and Peter once again locked eyes. A smile replaced the Lord's odd look and his shoulders relaxed. "Oh no, dear, don't mind us. Just showing our guest here the grounds." he said with such ease that one would think Peter wasn't staring hard at him, pleading him to not give anything away.

Anna tilted her head as her eyes shot over to Oreius. They widened before narrowing with curiosity at the centaur. His head bowed slightly in greeting, but his eyes didn't seem to meet hers.

"Lord Roan, I do believe we should get going to further discuss some things." Peter stated, trying hard to act normal.

"As you wish, your majesty."

"Thank you." Peter turned quick on his heels to face his sister and tried his hardest to ignore the surprise on her face at hearing Roan call him majesty. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss _Anna_." He took the sheet she was still holding and draped it over the unoccupied wire.

"Thank you. You as well." they locked eyes once more, rather deliberately, Anna thought, as she stared at his odd expression. He looked both sad and hopeful. Anna found herself feeling rather peculiar at the look, though she didn't know why.

And with that she watched as the group walked off, clouded by the sheets billowing in the wind.

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late update, December has been crazy busy! But the next chapter should be up within the week. I hope you enjoy and as always, please review! I want to know if this is going in a direction you all like. How do you think Peter will handle Susan not knowing who he is? What about Edmund and Lucy? **

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter stormed off into the cloud of linens. Oreius was right on his tail, though just out of reach. Roan and Rinda were swiftly following, also having difficulty keeping up with the young King. Peter's mind was racing. _She doesn't remember me. She had no idea who I was. But its Susan. Oh Aslan, it's Susan. _

"Peter." Oreius' voice was soft and low. Peter's head shot to the side and caught the conflicted look on the General's face. Peter's looked frantic.

"Oreius, she didn't know me – she didn't have a clue!" he whispered yelled.

"I know, my King. But that doesn't mean we give up hope. She may just need more time-"

"Your Majesty, I take it that our Anna is still a mystery girl then?" Roan looked rather confused by the encounter and Peter's reaction a moment ago, though he kept his voice light.

Peter stopped and looked at the Lord. He looked to Rinda and Oreius and then back to the sheets. When he didn't say anything, Roan went on.

"Young, dark headed, beautiful, Anna certainly fits the bill for your young Queen. Well, I am sorry that she isn't who you were looking for. I'm sure your sister will be found soon enough, though. Is there anything I can do to be of more assistance? My family has-"

"Lord Roan, I have some concerns I must address."

"And those would be?"

"Well, for starters, her name isn't Anna, it's _Susan_. And that young mystery girl you have hanging your laundry is the Queen of Narnia."

…

Lord Roan blanched at the news. He paled just the slightest, no doubt from the fear of disrespecting the High King by having his sister cleaning his bedding. But he cleared his throat, pulled his shoulders back, and lead the way back into the house to the private study when Peter asked for a better place to speak. By the time they got there, he looked like he had recovered altogether.

"I knew she was special. I just knew it. There always was something about her that stood out." He said.

"You mean, other than the fact that she was girl who wandered out of the woods, hurt, alone, and with no memory?" Oreius added.

"Yes, of course." Roan swept past the General to face Peter. "Your Majesty, I assure you, had I the slightest idea that our Anna was in fact, Queen Susan of Narnia, I would have done everything in my power to return her safe and unharmed to you."

"No doubt." Oreius injected again, sounding rather annoyed with the pomp. Peter gave him a weary look and the centaur nodded.

"King Peter, you must also know, that I hadn't heard of such news about your missing sister until today. Otherwise, with the description you gave, I would have immediately brought her to you myself. But being so secluded from the neighboring villages, I am afraid that news doesn't travel very fast and I haven't left the property in nearly two weeks."

"Yes, yes, Rinda informed me of such shortcomings with concern to spreading news." Peter looked over to where the maid was standing, having wanted her here to hear what he had to say. But her eyes weren't on him, but rather on Lord Roan. She was giving him quite the bewildered look. Peter had little trouble stifling the halfhearted laugh the funny look brought him.

"Lord Roan, I have been searching for days for my sister, with a swath of soldiers of my own, as well as some of Tir's that your sovereigns have been so kind as to spare. I have one of my companies waiting just outside the gates to your home here, as I was unsure if the girl here would be my sister."

"Oh, well, my Lord, had you mentioned it, I would have been more than happy to have welcomed your men onto my property-"

"That is very kind of you, Lord Roan. But I failed to mention it for a reason. That being that I knew of the possibility of my sister not knowing who I am."

Both Rinda's and Roan's eyes grew big. "May I be so forward as to ask how that is, Majesty?"

Peter breathed out a long breath. "Rinda informed me of the girl with no memory staying here at your home. She told me of the likeness her description bore to my sister's, and of the kindnesses you were granting this young lady."

"She did?" Roan sent an indiscernible look to his servant. Her eyes darted away out of habit. Whether that was from fear or humility, Peter didn't know.

"Yes. And I am glad she did so. For it was after that that my traveling physician gave me heed to the amnesia my sister may be experiencing. In cases such as these, it can be detrimental to force the truth onto the one who cannot remember."

"Detrimental?"

"Yes. Permanently so. If I were to have told Susan who she was and who I am to her a few minutes ago she may never regain her memory. It may cause her much pain to try to reconcile the truth with what little she remembers."

"Anna has experienced some distress this past week. And from more than just the obvious. I do believe it ails her to try to remember."

Peter felt some of the color leave his face. He hated to think of what Susan must have been going through. Of what he almost made her go through. To be pained by merely trying to remember something when she had so much she needed to remember – he didn't even want to think about it himself.

"You should know, I have tried to ease her burden as best as possible. I wanted to look after as her own family would. I can't image what she had been going through." The Lord's voice was soft, his expression kind, and he seemed to have forgotten he was talking to a King, but rather simply giving sympathies to someone hurting. "It was her who asked for things to keep her mind occupied. I obliged as best I could. But she soon came to me saying she wanted to repay me for taking her in. I told her there was no need, but she insisted, said it would be helpful to her. So, I conceded and gave her a job as a part of the household." Roan's brow was knit and he sounded strained, as if he genuinely wanted him to know his help to Susan was out of goodness and nothing more.

"And for all those kindnesses, I thank you. My family is the most precious thing to me. I do not take these matters lightly. You will be rewarded."

"There is no need, High King. It was a service I count as gain enough. My heart goes out to you and your Queen Susan. She deserves better than what has befallen her. If there is anything I can do to be of help in your current predicament, please do not hesitate, Majesty. You merely need to say the words."

"Well, there are a few things."

...

After that Oreius rode out to gather the company still waiting for them to return. He led them back to the house and showed them where they would be staying in the outbuildings on the side of the property. Peter informed his men that they had indeed found Susan, but that she was experiencing amnesia and that it was strict orders to not let on who she was, to act as if she were not their lost Queen. He had Roan speak to a small group of his staff, letting his assistants, head cook, butler, and housekeeper know of the Narnian King and his soldier's presence, explaining that it was due to an ongoing investigation of the area and the surrounding woods. They would spread the word to the rest of the staff, but the whole affair was to run as smoothly as possible. The servants were to not act as anything out of the ordinary was occurring. Rinda was to not disclose any information she had learned to a soul. And Peter would continue to reach out to Susan, praying to Aslan that she would remember.

Eyes were all over them that night. Despite orders to act as if they weren't there, having a High King and his entourage staying in your place of work due to some on going inquiry of state was rather distracting. Whispers quickly spread as to why they were there, what the investigation could be for. Stories of Peter the Magnificent were buzzing. The ladies at the household were particularly fond of them. They had heard of his valor, of his might, and of his age, yet they were taken aback to see just how young the King really was. Their eyes followed him all over that night. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a royal? One close in age to many of them? Well, it sounded like a fairytale.

The housekeeper and head of the servants were constantly having to shoo young maids, butlers, and errand boys from gawking, idling, and giggling over rumors of battles. All eyes and ears were kept open in hopes of catching an overheard secret. Many were praying for a chance encounter.

Anna hadn't disclosed to anyone that she had in fact, already met him. That he stumbled right into her while hanging laundry of all things. She kept wondering about him, about how he acted. He was very kind, yet a little off. She nearly thought that she scared the young King and then laughed at the thought. Such a man as he is not scared of a mere maid. Maybe he just didn't know she was back there? But why would he be back there at all? And why wouldn't he introduce himself as his title? It was an odd place to meet a King. He even seemed to shush Lord Roan from disclosing that fact that he was one. Maybe it had something to do with the investigation. Yes, that had to be it. He simply did not want anyone to know he was there yet. Surely, he thought a young maid would immediately spread word of his being there.

"Isn't he handsome?"

"Look how young he is, but how strong he looks."

Anna was gathered with a few of the other maids that evening. They were supposed to be polishing the silver. And technically, they were, though the process was moving very slowly as all of three of the girls with her were peeking out the door and across the hall where Peter and a few of his soldiers stood, talking to Lord Roan. The room was a glow with candles, setting off the High King's golden hair and sharpening every line in his face.

"High King. Can you imagine? He is the highest ruler in all the land of Narnia and he is standing within view, right down the hall!"

"Shhh! Collette, they mustn't know we are here. I'm sure they don't now or they wouldn't have left the study door open." Rayel snapped.

"Sorry!" Collette whispered yelled.

"Ladies, please, I'm trying to hear what they are saying." Sadra, the third girl said.

"There's no use. We are too far away and their voices are low."

"We can at least try, Rayel. Aren't you the least bit curious as to what he, of all people, is doing _here_?"

"Of course I am or else I wouldn't be telling Collette to be quiet."

It was no use. They could only hear mumbles, but nothing of distinction.

"I hear he was knighted by their great lion god. Right after saving his sister, Queen Susan, from a wolf. He killed it, right there on the spot." Sadra said.

"How heroic." Collette nearly swooned.

"Even more, he battled the White Witch afterward."

"The White Witch!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry."

"Who is the White Witch?" Anna spoke up for the first time since they got there.

"Who is she? Even the people of Tir know who she is. How could you not-"

"Rayel!" Sadra elbowed her.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"That's okay." Anna felt a little embarrassed, but it wasn't the first time someone spoke to her like this. It definitely wasn't the first time Rayel did. She wasn't going to let it get to her. By now, she was actually getting quite use to people forgetting that she had forgotten everything. How ironic, she thought. "I probably did know. I just can't remember."

"That's okay." Collette spoke up again. "The White Witch was an evil sorceress. She ruled Narnia before King Peter and his family overthrew her. She kept the entire country frozen in an eternal winter for one hundred years. Those who opposed her, she turned to stone."

"That's awful." Anna said concerned.

"Apparently, King Peter's younger brother, King Edmund, was taken captive by her. Actually, I've heard he abandoned them, betrayed their trust and turned to the Witch. But she was only fooling him. She lied to him and used him as a ploy to get to the others, Peter and his sisters, the Queens Susan and Lucy, to kill them all! She beat Edmund and kept him hostage until Aslan, their Lion, saved him."

Anna's heart felt for the King Edmund. "She sounds absolutely dreadful."

"Hmm yes, but they also say she was the most beautiful lady anyone has ever seen." Rayel looked both wistful and envious as she thought of such beauty.

"From what I hear, Queen Susan is quickly taking her place in that category. I've never seen her myself, but if she's got the looks that King Peter does, then I'd believe it." Sadra peeked at the King again with a school girl smile.

"He is wonderful to look at, isn't he?" Collette sounded like she was lost in some silly daydream. Anna did not understand. Sure, having a King here was very exciting. But she didn't see him in the light these three seemed to.

"I don't understand what you three see in him. I mean, sure, he's handsome. But attractive?" She said with a little laugh. They all looked at her incredulously.

"Are you insane? He's nearly perfect!" Collette was too loud again but the other two didn't seem to notice this time. Anna couldn't help but think about meeting him. He seemed a little clumsy if anything. Not much like the brave knight of legend. She smiled at the three in front of her again and at the thought.

"I think she's lost her vision as well as her memory. One two many hits to the head."

"Rayel!"

"Well, listen to her!"

"It's just a different opinion, Rayel. You no need to get your knickers in a twist." Anna calmly smiled even more at the glare Rayel sent her.

"Thank you, Lord Roan for all of your kindnesses. It is greatly appreciated by all of Narnia, I assure you."

The four girls had been so caught up in their chatter that they hadn't realized that whatever meeting was happening across the hall, was coming to a close.

"You are most welcome, King Peter. I do hope you find some much needed rest tonight. And do try not to worry. I'm sure everything will work out. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Yes, of course. Good night."

The four girls scampered to look busy with the silverware but did not have time to close the two wide doors that lead to the hall before hearing Peter and his soldiers walking their way. To close it now would look to conspicuous. They'd have known someone was purposefully listening to them, or at least, trying to. Anna thought they still would now. The whole thing seemed rather obvious. Hopefully they would just pass on by...

She couldn't help herself, and neither, it seemed, could the three with her. They all looked up as soon as someone was in front of the doorway. A few fauns at first, then the large centaur, who very deliberately looked to them. He seemed to have recognized Anna by the way his eyes settled on her. Then came that golden head. King Peter did a double take, clearly not as aware as his General that there were others around. He looked very tired, but he pulled himself to his full height and bowed his head in greeting.

"Ladies."

The four girls all started to bow in curtesy. Anna was lowering her head when Peter froze, eyes on her much like the General's.

"Miss Anna." He bowed his head again.

Anna felt a little shaky as she felt his gaze on her. But she glanced up and the two locked eyes for a fleeting second.

"Your Majesty." She continued her curtesy and kept her head down until he started walking again and was past the door.

Rayel quickly closed the doors once all the Narnian's had passed. As she turned around Collette squealed with excitement.

"What was that?!" Sadra asked, eyes bright.

"He knows your name!" Collette squealed again.

"How does he know your name?" Rayel questioned, looking just as envious of Anna at this moment, as she did when thinking of the White Witch's beauty.

**Well this is a long chapter! Take it as a little 'I'm sorry' for the delay. I have been rather sick lately, as in, my doctor doesn't know what is wrong with me sick. Hopefully that won't impede anymore updates. Also, just a little reminder that, even though in the movie Peter saves both Susan and Lucy from the wolf, in the book Lucy ran away while the wolf essentially chased Susan up a tree. That is why I mentioned only her when relaying that information in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review! There will be much more of Susan and Peter together in the next chapter. And Lucy and Edmund will be coming in soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

Peter thought he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. But as soon as he hit the bed, he felt the true weight of his weariness. It wasn't a new feeling. His fears had been weighing him down for days, but there was a relief in having found Susan, in knowing she was safe. In all the imaginings he had thought up about what might have happened to her, especially after finding her soldiers slaughtered, her winding up as a maid with no memory was not one of them. It wasn't ideal, but it was much better than her being dead or being held hostage by a band of rogues. _Thank you, Aslan. Thank you for leading me to her, that she has been safe this whole time. And please, please let her remember me. Give me wisdom to know how to help her. And keep Edmund and Lucy safe. Please don't let them be too worried._

Edmund and Lucy. His thoughts hadn't strayed to them this past week as much as they had stayed on Susan, but he'd be lying if he said the thought of something happening to them, much like it did to Susan, hadn't crossed his mind. He had sent them in another direction to look for their sister. He was glad of it once he found her men dead, but all he wanted now was to have them with him. To know where they were and that they were safe. To have their help with Susan. He would have to write them in the morning to let them know she's been found and found alive. Until then...

That was it. Exhaustion took him and allowed him the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

…

"Anna, my dear. How are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Lord Roan. I am well. How are you? You were up late last night dealing with the Narnian's."

Roan pulled back a seat at the breakfast table while she was setting down a plate of pastries.

"That is true. There is much work to be done settling them in, as they were so unexpected, but much appreciated guests. Much like yourself."

He smiled at her as she started to fill his glass. He laid a hand over hers stopping her as the cup was only halfway full.

"Really Anna, you don't have to do that. Please, come sit and have breakfast with me. Tell me how you are faring. Honestly. I wanted to ask over dinner last night, but seeing as there were so many others to tend to, I didn't get the chance."

Anna glanced back at the other servants just out of view around the corner in the kitchen. Since she arrived at the Niar Estate she had been treated as a guest. But it didn't feel right. Roan had insisted she stay for as long as she needed, but she had no idea how long that would actually be. Nothing was coming back to her. And she had no money, no belongings. Even the clothes she came here in were ruined. She was determined to pull her fair share, to repay the goodness of the Lord. But not all the servants were too keen about her. Many whispered behind her back. They gave her odd looks. It didn't help that Roan and her ate meals together and went on walks around the property as if she were a noble lady coming for a visit. He definitely treated her differently.

She looked at him again and only saw the sweet smile on his face. He truly had only wanted to look after her. Having no family she remembered, he took pity on her. And him being the only Niar on the property, she was sure he got lonely. So, since no one was watching, she sat.

"Thank you, Lord Roan, but I should only stay for a few minutes. I have many chores I need to get done."

He sat back in his chair, seemingly content with the answer but also showing a bit of amusement.

"You know the Narnian's are not my only guests here. I have plenty of servants, there really is no need for you-"

"I told you, I want to. You may consider me a guest, but I was definitely an uninvited one. It's the least I can do, and really, it makes me feel better to help."

"As long as you're happy." He took a sip of his drink. "How is your memory? Anything coming back?"

Anna let out a large sigh. "Nothing substantial. The only thing I know for sure is that I keep getting headaches. I've had some dreams that feel familiar, but I can't say if that is real or if it's all just in my head."

"Well, most dreams are. Only in our heads, that is." He smiled and so did she. Anna was aware of how silly she sounded. Sometimes it was better to laugh at it than to let it worry her. Especially seeing as there wasn't much she could do about her memory.

"I do believe you are right."

"I'm sure it'll all come back. Maybe sooner than you think. Just keep trying, but don't exhaust yourself too much." He said as he bit into a sweet smelling tart.

"I will." Anna answered as she nibbled on apple slices.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, only having it interrupted every now and then as Roan commented on his full schedule.

"I may not be around tonight for dinner again. I hope it's no bother to you, Anna, but I will be assisting the Narnian's today and it seems that our work may take a while."

"Lord Roan, I know you can only tell me so much, but what is the Narnian's business here? Their High King seemed rather...funny yesterday when I met him."

Roan merely looked at her for a moment, no doubt gauging what he was allowed to say. "I am sorry Anna, but I do not think I am at liberty to speak of their duties here. At least not just yet. I can say though, that their High King is quite noble and kind. He is under a certain amount of duress at the moment, though, which may have played into his encounter with you seeming odd. But I am quickly seeing in the little time that I have spent with him that his title of 'Magnificent' is a justly earned one. Maybe you as well will come to find that."

"Magnificent." She let the word roll over her tongue. "Does sound rather haughty, doesn't it?" She let out a laugh. "But on the other hand, I imagine it is much more of a burden than anything."

"What do you mean? It sounds like a title one would very much like to have."

"Well certainly he did not give himself that name. His people must have, or that Lion of theirs. Either way, it sounds like a lot to live up to. If he is able to do that, then I imagine it is a fitting title. Just so long as it doesn't go to his head." She laughed once more.

"I do believe that is what his siblings are for. There's no one like family to knock you down a notch." Roan let out a small laugh of his own but it seemed a little stiff.

"I heard his younger brother betrayed him and their sisters to an evil witch. Is that true?"

"One mustn't believe everything you hear from the maids."

"I am a maid."

"Only of your own choosing. But yes, those are the stories I have heard. But he must have done something to win back the graces of his family and their people to be crowned King. And not only that, but after everything he is now known as the Just King."

"Just King. Hmm. Well, if those stories are true, it sounds like he was tricked. Surely it isn't surprising for one who turned people into stone to trick a child."

"Certainly not."

"I'm glad that they renewed him. No one should be held against the mistakes they made as a child."

"There is great mercy in your sense of right and wrong. An astute kindness."

"Well, thank you. But I don't know about that. It just seems unfair to punish someone for the wiles of another's actions."

"You mean the Queen's?"

"I mean the Witch."

"Yes, of course. That is what I meant as well. The Witch was known as the Queen of Narnia before the Pevensie's took over."

"No one deserve a title of Queen if they use another for personal gain. Especially not a child. A monarch's job is to serve, not to be serve."

"Quite right you are. I'm sure the Gentle Queen would agree with you wholeheartedly."

"Gentle Queen?"

"Queen Susan. King Peter's younger sister." Roan watched her carefully over the rim of his glass as he lifted it to his lips.

"Gentle. That's a nice name. Though, it certainly doesn't have the grandeur of Magnificent."

"Maybe so, but I don't doubt that it is a trait very much valued by the Narnian's if they use it to describe their Queen."

"It mustn't be as much of a burdensome title. Of course, her brother is the High King. His load is surely greater than the rest. I suppose it is fitting for him to have the more reveling title."

Roan studied her some more, eyes so piercing it made her turn to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, my dear. I must be getting going though, if I am to be of any use to the High King. Thank you for sitting with me in spite of your own grueling schedule of chores you in no right have to do." Roan made an overly dramatic face and swish of his hands.

"Oh, but if I don't keep to the chores, what am I going to do all day while you run around with foreign royalty conducting secret affairs?" She mimicked his histrionic flare.

"I have no doubt you could find something much more interesting than polishing the mirrors to do."

"But if I don't polish the mirrors then the High King won't be able to see his royal reflection clearly. One as magnificent as he deserves to be graced every once in a while with the same _glorious_ visage that everyone else gets to see all the time." sarcasm dripped off of every word.

At such an audacious joke, Roan tried to retain the laugh that bubbled out of him. He did not do so very well and instead made a noise that sounded very much like a snort mixed with a sneeze.

"I would be careful with what you say. You never know who might overhear."

"Oh, King Peter won't mind. You said yourself he is under duress. A good joke is all he needs." Anna laughed and Roan did too, thinking she very much sounded like a mocking little sibling. Maybe she did remember more than she realized.

...

That morning went by in a flash for Anna. She kept to her schedule for the day, cleaning up breakfast, dusting in the library, polishing the busts in the front rooms. It wasn't hard work, but the estate was just so big that it took time to finish if you were trying to do a good job at it. Her thoughts strayed from her morning conversation with Roan to last night after King Peter called her by name. Rayel didn't try so hard to hide the fact that she was seething. Sadra and Collette were too busy gushing over details, of which, there weren't many. The King simply ran into her by mistake, introduced himself (but not as a king), hung her sheet up, and then was about his way. She was surprised he even remembered her name. With all the people he must meet, a servant girl couldn't be too important.

It was a little after noon now and she was making her way down the little used path off to the side of the back yard to retrieve the laundry she'd hung up yesterday. It was cold out, crisp in the autumn air and she was disappointed that she wouldn't get to feel the linen warm from the sun as she would have had it been spring or summer. It was cloudy, gray sky overhead. She was afraid it might rain soon so she needed to get the sheets in. But still, there was something about the day that she liked. She couldn't remember much about herself, but she knew she liked the rain. Despite how cold it would be this time of the year, the rain was a comfort. The pitter patter on the roof, the smell it left on the ground, it was good, lively even. And to top it off, the leaves on the trees were golden and burning red, their colors never dimming even though there was no sunshine to brighten them.

In her arms were two large baskets to help carry the linens back inside. Though awkward due to their size, they were light when empty but they would be heavy once laden down with the bed clothes of all the upstairs rooms. Anna fumbled them about her arms, trying to find the best way to hold them.

"Can I help you with those?"

Anna turned around at the voice and immediately curtseyed at the golden haired man before her.

"You're Majesty. I thank you but it really is no trouble."

"I don't mind. Actually, it would be nice to get my mind off some things." He took a step closer and reached for one of the baskets, hoping he didn't look too eager for her to say yes.

"Oh, um, well-"

"I insist. Really." And with that he grabbed one of the baskets without giving her another choice.

Anna was taken very off guard. _What am I to do?_ This wasn't courtly or good mannered or whatever else differs them in rank and made this certainly inappropriate. Surely, he knew this? Why would a King offer his help to her anyway? She felt so confused and unsure she didn't know what to say or do. But she had to do something. It didn't look good to have a King doing a maid's job. She could only imagine what some of the other servants would say about her. She needed to tell him she was folding laundry. To get him to understand that this was a bad position for both of them to be in. "Thank you. But I-I must tell you that I am using them to finish my chores...I am retrieving the linens from the clotheslines."

"Oh well, I know exactly where that is, now don't I." He laughed as if he knew he made a bit of a fool of himself tumbling into her yesterday.

"I would suppose you do, your Majesty." Anna laughed a little too, suddenly feeling less apprehensive.

"Oh please, none of that. I introduced myself to you as Peter Pevensie. That will do just fine."

Anna was taken aback. "That is very cordial of you, Sire, but I couldn't. I am only a maid and-"

"You can and you will. Sometimes it is nice to not have everyone call you by your status. I like to be just Peter. For a good portion of my life, that is all I ever was."

Anna looked at him curiously and he eyed her with a simple smile. For a moment she could picture the shining High King as a boy. Nothing more, nothing less. But then that unsure, scared feeling came back as she again realized that she was talking to a King. She was supposed to be doing work. Lord Roan could throw her out just for talking to him without using the proper speech. Some royalty were very easily insulted. _What do I do?_

Peter must have realized the position he put her in or the thoughts running through her head as he looked at her. Anna thought she must have an almost frantic look about her.

"Please, I mean it. I understand that it isn't the correct...speech to have around someone like me, and if it makes you feel better when others are around to not call me by my given name, then so be it. But you would be doing me a great favor by treating me as normally as you would anyone else. And like I said, I introduced myself to you as Peter. So, I shouldn't expect you to call me anything different."

Anna felt like no matter what she said, it wouldn't be appropriate. But she had to say something and if a King was asking her to treat him normally, wouldn't she have to comply?

"So, if I am getting this correct – you are commanding me, with the authority of a King, to not call you the proper respects of a King?"

Peter chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I am. It does sound odd, doesn't it?"

"If I may then, why is it that you want me, of all people, to be the one to treat you so?"

He took a steadying breath as if pulling his thoughts together. "People in my guard, as well as those of status, such as the Lord Roan, as good as they might be, still have a different perspective than those who are not in a position of power or under the authority of fealty. It is...refreshing to have someone who is simply _not that_ to talk to. It helps ground me, keeps me in touch with what is important. And you, Miss Anna, were kind to me despite my acting like a bumbling idiot nearly knocking you over yesterday. Now most, knowing I am a King, would have been kind to me had I done that to them. But you didn't have a clue who I was, and still chose to be gracious."

"It was only accident. Nothing for me to be upset about. Certainly nothing for anyone to make a fuss over."

He looked at her fondly. "You'd be surprised how little that is true for others."

"Some people are just looking for a fight, I suppose."

"That is also true."

"Well then, in those cases I guess the best course of action is to not take any action. To merely let them be in their own anger. More power to those who exhibit strength and restraint, rather than jumping headlong into unnecessary battles."

Peter stopped for a moment. If Anna had been able to read his mind, she would have known how surprised he was to hear her sound so much like herself. Like Susan.

"That is very wise counsel. Another reason why I find it valuable to talk to someone who will treat me normally."

Anna smiled, very pleased with herself to hear such praise from a High King. After hearing all those stories of his exploits, he had to be very wise himself.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of some assistance then."

"I do hope you will let me repay you."

She turned to look at him confused and he nodded to the linens flapping in the breeze up ahead.

Anna faltered, suddenly heated. "If you do wish for me to treat you as if you are not a King, then please allow me to be blunt."

"By all means, go right ahead."

"If I were to be seen with you, High King of Narnia, acting as guest in the house my Lord, Roan Niar, a very prominent Tiran indeed, I could very well be thrown out without a warning! And at the very least, I'd have every ounce of my reputation shredded as I would become known as the maid so lazy that I allowed a King to do my job! You have to understand how inconceivable that is?!" Anna huffed, looking very frustrated as Peter only smirked at her.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Yes, there is." Somehow, Peter knew there would be. "Why on earth would you ever chose to do _laundry_ if you don't have to? I mean of all the chores, this has to be the most dull. And you're a King! Regardless if you don't want me to treat you as such, why bother doing any chores if you don't have to?"

Peter could only laugh at her exasperation. "I could ask you the same thing."

"What?"

Peter froze, hoping he didn't accidentally give away anything. _Oh Aslan, no._ Peter couldn't bare being the reason Susan couldn't remember. He had to go on and save his conversation as best he could. He hadn't wanted to bring this up so soon, but he couldn't think quick enough to give him an out.

"I hope you don't find this too intrusive, but Lord Roan told me about you. About your story. I know he treats you as a guest in his house and that you only _choose_ to act as a maid. I also know that you lost your memory and are unaware of who you really are."

All the frustration evident on Anna's face left her. She swallowed hard and Peter felt very sick to his stomach as he watched his little sister try not to retreat within herself.

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. It's not like it's not something everyone here knows about. It'd be hard not to. I made quite the scene stumbling in here like I did." She reached up almost unknowingly and rubbed at the bruise on her temple she tried to keep hidden behind her hair.

This was the first conversation with Susan since finding her that Peter was able to look at her long enough to see the evidence of her ordeal. There were faded bruises and a cut along her hair line and her bottom lip must have been split days prior. He watched as she fumbled with the basket again as she pulled at her sleeves. Peter realized there must be more signs to her struggle than he could see.

"Still, I didn't mean to bring up something that was painful or difficult for you."

She pulled her shoulders back and lifted her head. "No, really, it's alright. I'm used to it actually, you can't image all the questions I got the first few days here. I can't blame them either. I'd be just as curious if I saw a girl walk out of the woods, dress torn, hair a mess, blood running down the side of her face – and to top it off she doesn't even know her own name." Anna let out a laugh that was a little sad, a little amused.

Peter walked further into the linens as to not be seen or heard. "Well, I only bring it up because you are the reason that I came to the Niar Estate." Peter acted like he wasn't gauging her response as he pulled a sheet off a line and began to fold it.

"Me?" Anna felt something rise in her. Hope, maybe? "Why on earth would you come here for me?"

"My sister. Susan. She went missing over a week ago while on her way to Tir for a diplomatic meeting. She never made it there. My siblings and I have been scouring all over for her, travelling to as many villages and towns as possible, searching the woods, hoping to find her or any word of her." Peter set the sheet in one of the baskets and began folding another one. He found Anna looking back at him with brows draw in concern. "I sent out descriptions of her. Long, dark hair, blue eyes. And well-"

Anna's shoulders fell in understanding and what Peter thought might be disappointment. His heart ached.

"And you thought I might be her."

"Yes."

"That is why you came back here yesterday, to the servant's quarters. To a girl hanging laundry."

"I had heard you lost your memory, and I thought, maybe you just had forgotten..."

"You said I reminded you of someone. Of her. Susan."

"You look just like her."

"I am very sorry." And she genuinely looked it. Peter hated himself in that moment. He wasn't sure if she was sorry for him or for her or for both, but he hated how bothered she was and wanted to make all the pain go away. _If only I could tell her!_

"Peter Pevensie. You introduced yourself without your title, the way your sister would address you."

"Yes, I did, but please don't think I didn't mean what I said earlier. I do not wish for you to treat me any differently. And I do not wish to use you in anyway, though I would greatly appreciate it if you would lend your assistance to me?"

"How could I help you? I am not your sister. What more could you need me for?"

Peter hated those words. He wanted to make her see that she was in fact, his little sister. His family. The girl who simultaneously could look at him with such love and adoration, while also looking like she thought he was the biggest idiot in all the land. But he couldn't tell her, not yet at least. And he needed a reason to stay around her, to hopefully help jog her memory. And he also wanted to find out who was responsible for this predicament.

"In all the villages I went to, no one was able to tell me of any news of my sister except for what I heard of you. But many did relay information to me about the possibility of a group of bandits that have recently started terrorizing the areas near here, mostly targeting travelers in the woods."

"And you think that they may have taken your sister."

Peter paused for a moment. "Maybe. Or, at least hurt her. We found her company that was traveling with her. Narnian soldiers, all killed in the woods not too far from here."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Afterward, I found her bow and arrows. She would have _never_ taken them off, not unless forced. She is the best shot in all the kingdom. In every kingdom I'd wager." He let out a little laugh.

"But how exactly do I come into play in this?"

_You're her_, he wanted to say. But he wouldn't. "Lord Roan told me you woke up in the woods, but you were unsure what had happened to you. He described how you looked, as if you were in a fight. Or attacked. Or both. It is possible that this group of marauders are the reason you can't remember anything."

"You think they attacked me? Maybe my family or whoever I was with?"

"Maybe. It would be great assistance to me if you could show me the place where you woke up at in the woods."

Anna felt herself go pale. She didn't know why the idea of going back there bothered her, but it did. She felt a headache making its way into her temple just by thinking about it."

"I don't know. I'm not sure it would be of any help to you."

"Please, it could be. We never know until we try."

Anna stumbled over her words and tried to busy herself with folding the sheets. What could she say?

"I-I'm not even sure I could led you back there, and – and...we don't even know if I was attacked by these bandits."

"You're right, but it could be more helpful than you know to just go look."

"There may not be any evidence left, or – or they could still be out there!"

Peter could tell she was quickly becoming overwhelmed. He watched as she put her hands to her head again, this time, rubbing her temples. He was reminded that Roan had said she seemed to be distressed when trying to remember. Maybe going back to the place where she first found she couldn't remember who she was was just too much to ask. Susan was always so good at restraining her emotions, even when she was scared. Peter knew from years of experience that if she was showing this much affliction or discomfort, that she was truly bothered. He couldn't put her through that. He was never good at watching her like this. Even at times when she'd want to push on, the older brother in Peter was too much to let her.

"I assure you, we'd have my men with us. We'd be safe. But if you find this is something you do not feel comfortable doing, I will not ask you to do it."

Anna's eyes squeezed closed and she wouldn't look at him. "I-I don't know. I-"

"Hey, hey," Peter reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. Anna opened her eyes wide at the touch. "It's okay. You don't have to. I won't make you. It's entirely up to you."

"I would like some time to think about it, if that is okay."

"Of course."

"Thank you...Peter."

"No, thank you. Anna."

**2 chapters in one week! Not to mention this is another long chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Finally we have a lot of Peter and Susan together. If there is anything you all hope to see coming up please let me know! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I realized I failed to mention this before so I will now. I do not own Narnia or any of its characters!**

**Onward to chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy!**

Peter helped Anna fold all the sheets and carry the baskets full all the way back into the house. Somewhere in all the linen, he had abruptly changed the subject and started telling her stories of Narnia and Cair Paravel. She marveled at the depictions of how the wood nymphs would celebrate the beginning of autumn with dancing and music in the wind, of the days spent on the beach swimming with mermaids, and of the festivals thrown at the castle each spring equinox.

"That sounds lovely. I think I would very much like to see it for myself." Her eyes were shining as she imagined it all.

"I think you would enjoy it." Peter responded.

That is how they spent their afternoon. Brother and sister working on chores, one giving subtle glimpses into the life of the other. They made it back inside the Estate just before the rain came down on them.

Anna glanced around, making sure there were no other servants around. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she swiftly moved up the stairs. "Thank you for all your help. You really didn't have to do all that."

"Nonsense. I was happy too. And thank you, for allowing me to be normal for an afternoon."

"Anytime. But I do request that you not mention it to anyone. I would very much like to remain here without the suspicion that I somehow tricked a King into doing my work for me." She laughed with only a little bit of apprehension.

"Somehow I don't think Lord Roan will mind my helping you if I tell him I gave you no other choice in the matter." Peter said as he followed her down the hall.

"It's not just him. Mainly it's the other servants. I don't think they'd take very kindly to me scrounging my duties when they don't get to. Especially not after how excited they've all been with you being here."

"I can't image why they'd be interested in me."

"Sure, you can't." She smirked.

Peter laughed at her disbelief. "I mean it, but if it makes you feel better, I promise to not let on if you don't."

"It's a deal."

Peter and Anna sat the baskets down in the first bedroom on the second floor.

"I must get going now. I told a few of my men we would be having a meeting. Please keep in mind what I mentioned earlier about the woods. But don't feel like you are under any obligation to take me there."

"I will. And thank you, your maj – uh, Peter." She looked at him still a little incredulously.

He only smiled. "See, you're catching on. And do let me know next time there are any chores you find too dull to do alone. I would gladly welcome the distraction. Good evening, Anna." Peter hid how much calling her that bothered him. He thought he did a good job since she didn't seem to notice.

"Good evening."

Anna watched him leave before moving to put the fresh sheets on the bed. What a peculiar afternoon it had been. She found it odd just how easy he made it for her to feel so comfortable around him. But now it was hitting her. _A High King! How on earth did I just spend the afternoon folding laundry with a monarch? He really came all the way here to meet me?_

She thought again about his disappointed look at her not being Susan. Suddenly a pang burst through her, interrupting her excitement. It was all so very sad. He had been so kind to her. And all he wanted was his sister. That, and for her to lead him back into the woods to where she woke up. The worry from earlier crept back into her. Why did this bother her so much? Anna felt fidgety as all of her thoughts and emotions collided. She kept diligently to her work but her mind was elsewhere.

**…****..**

"But tell me, my Lord, despite her words, how did she seem? You said you helped her with laundry, did you not? Most servants wouldn't be comfortable with one so high above their station helping them with housework, yet you say you two spent quite a bit of time working on it." The Narnian physician had a point.

Peter sighed. "Well, she wasn't too keen on it at first – she still wasn't when I left, but I believe it was mostly out of concern of what others would think if they saw her with a King."

"Naturally. Again, anyone whose livelihood is built on the work they do for others surely wouldn't want those other's doing that work, would they?"

Peter smiled at the faun. "I would think not, Fordis."

"Exactly. Now how was her posture, was she rigid or comfortable? Did she seem nervous to you? If this were any other circumstance and our Queen had her memory, would she have seemed off to you?"

Peter thought on it for a moment. "Well...no, I'd say not. She actually seemed rather relaxed after a bit. And once I started telling her about Narnia, she got this look that she gets sometimes, like she could really picture it all in her head. Like she subconsciously knew she's been there. Could that be possible?"

"Anything is possible, Sire. But you know Queen Susan far better than any of us. And she knows you, even if she doesn't realize it. Just keep going. Continue to bring up familiar things, who knows what will jog her memory. And watch her reactions, her visible behavior, things she might not even know she is doing. Habitual reactions would not be out of the ordinary, though, if she did not experience them, I wouldn't be surprised either. But no matter what, we mustn't give up hope.

**…****...**

"Good morning, Lord Roan."

Roan peeked up from his plate. "Good morning, Anna."

Anna swept into the seat across from him before he could ask her to join him for breakfast.

"Another late night, I suppose? I do hope those Narnian's weren't too presumptuous with you." An unreadable smile graced her red lips as she spoke and Roan eyed her suspiciously.

"No, not too much. I do hope they weren't that way with you."

Anna didn't respond right away. She simply started making a plate for herself and casually glanced at him from the corners of her eyes. His vision didn't stray from her though, as he smirked at how unabashedly she enjoyed this breakfast as opposed to yesterday. There was no need to talk her into eating with him this morning.

"No, not too much." She echoed his answer as she thought again of Peter insisting he help her with her chores.

"Did you happen to encounter any of them yesterday?" Roan asked as he set his cup down.

"Certainly not as much as you did. What were you up to all day, anyways?"

"I am sorry, Anna. It's not that I don't wish to tell you, but I do believe that that information isn't mine to disclose."

"Oh, who am I going to tell anyways?"

"I am pretty sure there are plenty of young maids that have been ogling the High King. Any of them would be particularly interested in you telling them anything you happened to find out, no?" He smiled at her again.

"Maybe. That is if any of them would believe me. Or if I'd actually tell them in the first place."

"Well, I think I can understand why you might not want to tell them with rumors and all. But why wouldn't they believe you? But with all the gossip going around, one person's word is as good as another."

"Well, none of them have actually _seen_ Queen Susan. And she's all I've got to talk about, really."

Roan looked up at her mid bite. "What?"

"Have you? Do you have the slightest idea what she looks like?"

"I have an inkling." He said, something jarring him as he searched her eyes for understanding.

Anna merely took another bite of her eggs.

Roan sat his fork down. "_Anna_...do you know what she looks like?"

"I've an idea."

There was a pause in the conversation as Anna ate her food and as Roan looked on confused.

_Did she remember? Had it come back that quickly? Certainly, she would say so if that was the case, _he thought.

"Are you...feeling alright, Anna?"

"I feel fine."

He studied her some more until she shrugged at him.

"What?"

He paused. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Are _you_ feeling alright? You look very tired."

"I am well. It was just a late, very cold, _and_ _wet_, night."

"You were outside last night? In that storm?"

"Well, it wasn't a storm until it was late in the evening. Most of the time it was a steady drizzle. But yes, I was. I spent most of the day out in it."

"Whatever for?'

"I told you, Anna. I am not at liberty to say. But nice try." He sent her a knowing smile to which she responded with an innocent look of her own.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't trying anything." A small laugh escaped her at his expression. His jaw was clenched as if he was meaning to seem serious but he looked more like he was restraining a snicker. She really was quite glad she had found someone so kind. It must have been some kind of blessing, as if someone was looking over her, for her to have wound up here. Roan had the uncanny ability to put her at ease, even now, as she scrambled for more answers about Peter and his company. If he was so straightforward with her yesterday, surely he wouldn't mind Roan telling her what all they were doing together. It had to do with Susan, she knew that. Maybe those bandits. But maybe he hadn't told her everything. It would make sense that he wouldn't have. And how could she ask him to tell her more? There was no polite way of doing so, not when it wasn't really her business. But Peter was just so curious to Anna. She didn't know exactly why, but he was. She wanted more answers about him. So, she decided to take another route.

"Are you helping them any more today? Or will you be around for dinner?"

"I have something in town to attend to. But I should be back in time for dinner. But there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Having such esteemed guests here I want to make sure they are treated as hospitably as possible and as appropriately for one of such a station as King Peter."

"I don't think he will mind if you don't." She mussed, hearing his words over again about liking being treated as anybody else.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. What were you saying?"

"Anyways, this is a great honor to have the Narnian's here. I have heard much of their country and of the greatness of their rulers. I would not want to insult them by not giving them the best stay possible."

"That sounds reasonable to me. But why did you want to talk to me about it?"

"I will be personally hosting dinner every night that I can spare for the King and his people. I've already talked to him about it. I mentioned how I have you as company every evening and he has agreed for you to join us. If you would be so inclined to do so-"

"I would love to. Thank you, Roan. You have been most kind to me and you keep giving. Dinner with a King is an honor indeed."

"It is my pleasure, I assure you." His gray eyes lighted upon hers and there was something in his gaze that made her want to blush.

"I should tell you something also." She looked down, fiddling with the half eaten plate of food.

"What's that? That you've nothing to wear to such an occasion?" He chuckled.

"Well, there is that," She too laughed. "But there is more. I know why the High King came here."

**…****..**

Anna found herself back at her work after breakfast. Lord Roan was genuinely surprised to hear about her time spent with Peter the day before. _Peter must have not told Roan that he was planning on talking to me_, she thought. She left out just how much he helped her with the linens, but she did inform Roan of all Peter had said about her and Susan. Roan apologized profusely for sharing such personal information about Anna to Peter. She told him to stop fussing about it. And she meant it. She felt suddenly exposed when Peter first brought it up, but he had good reason to. His sister was missing and he was hoping that Anna was her.

Anna realized she was wishing that it was true, as well. Not because he was a King, but rather because he was simply someone who sought her out. She had wanted nothing more since she woke up in the woods than to know who she was, to find her family. A weighty and an increasingly familiar disappointment and sadness nestled onto her shoulders as she thought about it. Maybe that was why she was so interested in learning more about Peter. Because, though he was not her family, he was the closest thing to finding hers that she has gotten. Peter was hope. Hope in the possibility of other's being out there looking for her. But he was also disappointment all riddled together. But he too must have known that same feeling before seeing her, thinking she may be his lost sister. Anna wanted to help him because she knew the feeling of missing one's family.

Her thoughts had finally strayed from these worries as she dealt with a particularly dirty floor leading out to the back veranda. A great deal of mud had been tracked in seemingly overnight, most likely from Roan and Peter's returning company after getting drenched. Anna had a twinge of pain in between her shoulder blades by the time she finished and a slight headache numbing her skull. She thought about the brisk Autumn air. The idea of it filling up her lungs alone seemed to ease her pain. And she needed to empty the now dirty water siting in her bucket, so it was the perfect excuse to go outside. She was stepping out the door when someone pushed it further open for her from behind.

"Hullo there."

Anna turned, and in surprise, spilled some of the water from the bucket. It sloshed right over the rim and landed on the bottom of her skirts. Anna gasped at the suddenness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Here, let me," Peter reached for the bucket and easily maneuvered it out of her hand, careful not to spill anymore, while Anna was momentarily stunned by the immediate cold sensation from the water.

"It's quite alright," She fussed with her skirt to keep it from clinging to her legs. "It wasn't that much. Besides, it was my fault. I'm the one who spilled it." She smiled at him trying to hide her slight embarrassment.

"I think it is fair to say we both played a part. So, I insist that you allow me to dump this to make up for my role in the mess." He shot her a playful smile and walked out to the yard.

"Still looking for chores to fill your time? I've got a list if you're really bored." She grinned back at him.

"Actually, I did have some other things in mind. I was hoping Lord Roan would continue to show me around. His property is so vast that it takes up a good portion of time seeing it all. And this area of Tir is of particular interest to me, I would like to see as much of it as I can. Those mazes there," he pointed up ahead, "lead straight into the woods and venture off into paths and trails used by travelers, some of them less taken than others. My men have already started scouring the area, but I'd like to take a look at them myself."

"Scouring the area? Whatever for, if I may ask?" Anna stopped and motioned to some high grass.

Peter dumped the dirty water and set the bucket on the hook of a small garden shed nearby.

"If you'd be so generous with your time as to show me the mazes yourself, I'd be glad to tell you." Peter did his best to keep the hope out of his voice, to make it seem as even as possible. But he was going to try everything he could to make excuses to spend as much time with Susan as possible without her realizing that was what he was doing. He thought about the dinner happening that evening, but that was still hours away. And others would be around. The more one on one time he had with his sister, the better opportunities he had to bring up anything and everything he could think of that might make her remember.

Anna thought about the list of chores she mentioned to the King. She wasn't joking when she said she had plenty to do. But she thought too of how much she wanted a break and to simply breathe in the cool air. Already her headache was subsiding. And how could she deny a King a personal request? Roan had taken her for walks in these mazes. Since he wasn't around, she would be a good person to show the High King. And he was going to tell her more about why he was still here.

"I think I could spare some time."

Peter gave her his arm and the two walked towards the tall, intricate mazes. Anna would be lying if she said she wasn't aware of the eyes of other servants on her. She could only imagine what they were thinking as she walked on the arm of a battle hero and King. She could hardly believe it herself. _Is this really happening?_ _He so rarely feels like a King around me. _She got so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when Peter started talking again as they stepped into a maze taller than themselves.

"My younger brother and sister are on their way here. I sent them with a company of their own to search other areas where I thought our sister may be found."

Anna pulled her thoughts together to remember he was going to tell her why he was sticking around the Niar Estate if she wasn't who he was looking for. "But now you've reason to stop their search in order to join yours?"

"Yes, actually. After asking around in the villages, I do believe that it was somewhere near here that Susan went missing. Possibly the work of those bandits we talked about. Maybe not. But I've sent my men out searching the surrounding areas and my General thinks we may have found a lead. So, there is no need to worry my brother and sister further with a fruitless search elsewhere. Not if their efforts can be better served here." _And because they are my best bet at getting you to remember who you are._

"That sounds very promising. I do hope much comes of it. I'm sure your younger siblings will be happy to rejoin you and know that you've had some luck."

"Yes, I'm sure they will." The two quickly found themselves gliding around twists and turns in the maze.

"No doubt they've missed you terribly." Anna said to keep her mind off the enclosed feeling of the high walls.

"Truth be told, I've missed them. It hasn't been long since we parted ways, but this whole ordeal with Susan has made me rather uneasy having them out of my sight. And I know it has been incredibly difficult for them, as well. Susan is who they run to for just about everything. She's almost as much of a mother to them as she is a sister. She is just about the only person Edmund will allow to see him in any pain if he can help it, otherwise the stubborn mule would go days with an injury or sickness and not tell a soul. And Lucy wants nothing more than to be just like her. Susan does so much for all of us. I don't think any of us realized to what extend until she was no longer here. They need her. We all do."

"I can image she's a fundamental part of your family. What is that old saying? What is a foundation of three corners when there is meant to be four?"

"Nothing that will stand, that's for sure."

Anna looked over to him. His attention was elsewhere and his eyes held a far-off gaze. She could tell in that moment just how much of a toll this was taking on him. His shoulders seemed to sag and his young face was scrunched up in worry lines. It didn't seem to fit the young King. So, she decided to take his mind off of it.

"Tell me about your youngest brother and sister, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. What are they like? Do they too enjoy folding laundry as a break from the strains of running a kingdom?"

And suddenly those worry lines were gone as he laughed. "No, I would think not. In Edmund's case most definitely not. Ed isn't so easily entertained. He is clever and smart as whip. And just as mischievous as he is brilliant. He's always getting into something. And when he's not he's right beside me, either trying his hardest to knock a sword out of my hand or knock my knight off the chest table. Cheeky little brute."

Anna smiled softly. "You really adore him, don't you?"

Peter looked down, smiling ear to ear. "Yes, I do. He's my little brother, you know? He's got these big brown eyes that make him look as innocent as I know he's sometimes not." Peter laughed again, a hearty, full laugh. Anna found herself glad to hear it as opposed to the sadness he held a moment ago.

"But don't get me wrong. For as mischievous as he can be, he is just as good and big-hearted. I fall for it every time. Susan too. He knows exactly how to make both of us go for his charm. With Susan, he can so easily sway her to his side in anything, especially if it's over something I said." Peter laughed again. "They're very much alike. They're both very calculative; they are the best when it comes to thinking through the most sensitive and important of matters. Edmund is our diplomate, but Susan is our hostess. She makes everyone, even the most difficult or brutish of guests, feel welcome and at home enough to open up to us and take us seriously as rulers and a nation. Edmund watches her to learn how to keep calm, to handle even the most straining of situations with deftness and composure. It has been a great blessing to say the least. Both of them are much more capable than I am in those situations. Edmund is constantly trying to learn new ways to grow from what he watches. He hasn't had it easy growing up with the responsibilities we've been granted. But honestly, he is amazing. He's pushed through it all and done everything in his power to prove himself worthy. And he is, more than he gives himself credit for. Poor thing still has trouble letting go of the past, or rather having _it _let go of _him_."

"The past. You mean the White Witch?" Anna regretted asking it as soon as she did. She didn't even realize she said it until after it came out. She inwardly berated herself for prying and being so inconsiderate as Peter looked at her.

"You know about that?" His gaze was odd to Anna. He looked almost...hopeful?

Anna looked to the right and pulled Peter down another turn in the maze, avoiding his eyes. "I've heard stories. Not that I believe any of them are true, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound intrusive-"

"No, no, it's alright. You're right, I meant everything with the White Witch. Edmund...well Ed chose her over us, but he didn't really know what he was doing. He was just a kid, and he had been going through so much at the time, and all I did was make it worse. I pushed him away. I wanted to be there for him, I just didn't know how, not in the way he needed me to be. All I ended up doing was arguing with him. But after he realized how bad she was – how evil, Edmund sacrificed himself to save me. To stop her and save all of Narnia. And it nearly cost him his life."

"He almost died?" Anna was so caught up in the story that she stopped trying to pay attention to which direction they were going.

"I think he might have been dead. At least I certainly did in the moment. But he was saved, thank Aslan."

"Aslan. That's your lion, isn't it?"

"Yes, Aslan is the Great Lion. The one true King of Narnia." Peter stood a little taller just talking about the Lion.

"I don't understand, I thought you were the High King."

"I am. But Aslan is even higher than that." Peter turned to her again and busted out laughing at her muddled look. "It can be confusing, I know. But you'll start to understand. I promise."

"If you say so. But it does sound like Edmund is quite the young man. He is called the Just King, is he not?"

"He is. And it is rightfully deserved. For such a young age he is increasingly growing in wisdom. Susan and I are almost frightened sometimes he is so shrewd."

Anna turned to face him as they rounded another corner. "Don't worry yourself too much. He is still your little brother. He'll still need you for at least a few more years." She laughed, nudging Peter.

"Susan says the same thing." He gave her a pointed look that she matched.

"And I'm sure we're both right. Little siblings always look up to their older brothers and sisters. You're Edmund's hero no doubt. Susan's too."

"I'm not so sure about that-" Peter took to rubbing the back of his neck. Anna thought he looked like he very much enjoyed the idea of being the hero to his little brother and sister.

"And what about the youngest, Queen Lucy. I wouldn't believe you for one second if you tried to tell me you weren't the apple of her eye."

"More like the other way around. Lucy is as kind as she is bright. She loves everyone fiercely and fervently and if presented the opportunity she _will _squeeze you so tight in a hug that you can't breathe." Peter's blue eyes mirrored Anna's with a warming look. "She has as much energy as a puppy and will pull you into any game of hers if given even half a chance. I can't tell you how many rounds of hide and seek I've played. One can't imagine all the hiding places there are in a castle. Sometimes I think that game will never end."

"Oh, you are definitely wrapped around her finger."

"As tight as they come." Peter admitted.

"And being the youngest, how old is she?"

"She is twelve. And growing up much faster than any of us would like." The two rounded a bend only to be met with a dead end. They turned to try another direction, absent mindedly ambling on.

"Well, just like Edmund, I'm sure she will continue to need you for a long time coming. Besides, with her being so young, you're practically raising her. Even when she is grown up, you will still be who she wants. One may outgrow but they most certainly don't forget those who they love."

Peter put is full attention on her again, desperately wanting that to be true for her too. "I do hope so."

The two continued to meander through the maze. Peter continued doing his best to bring up pieces of Narnia and their family to Anna, and she listened intently, enjoying all the spectacular images and funny stories that came along with it. The company was pleasant and Anna was able to ignore the lasting bits of her headache. When they finally reached the back of the maze, it dropped them off right at the mouth of the woods. A narrow path lay before them. Peter sobered as he dropped the conversation and took to investigating.

The path was fairly neat and kept up at the beginning, clearly having been touched by the gardener to avoid any of the Niar's or their guest from seeing an unwieldy piece of landscaping. But the further back they walked, the more the path turned into something paved from the woods just enough to be used by light foot traffic. Roots stuck out at odd angles and weeds sprouted up at various places. Fallen leaves stuck to the ground from the previous days rain, so scattered and haphazard that it looked like the path was very rarely used.

The two walked on, Anna staying quiet as Peter appeared to be deep in thought. The further they went the more uneasy she became. The walk in the maze had been nice, but it had been zigzagged and made her feel a little disoriented to her surroundings. Now here in the woods, flashes of the panic she felt when waking up came back to her. She remembered the past week and half, having dealt with forcing herself to keep calm and not think too hard on trying to remember. She twitched her fingers, trying her best to occupy her mind with the movement.

Peter didn't seem to notice. He was a few steps ahead of her, occasionally mumbling to himself under his breath. Anna wanted to say something, to convince him to turn back, but she didn't know how to do that without sounding like a scared little girl. And she wasn't that. She wouldn't be. It was irrational to let something as peaceful as a forest trail make her feel uncertain. But her headache was quickly coming back and pounding on her skull in full force. She took big gulps of the cool air, hoping it would help her like it did before.

Peter rounded a bend and reached an area where the path suddenly widened and split into differing trails. He'd been here just yesterday with his men before he met with Susan, but he had taken a different route to get there.

'_This must be an intersection used to get to neighboring villages. It'd be great for passerbyer's_ _from the countryside to get along. Or thieves.'_ Orieus had said.

Peter stopped to think about it. It would be easy for anyone to move along unbeknownst to others back here. And with all the different paths, there's no telling how many ways for them to disappear. Anna hadn't said a word on their way here about the path they were on being the one that had led her to the Niar Estate, but Peter wondered if she recognized any of the other trails up ahead.

"Does any of this happen to look familiar to you?" He turned around to see her gripping her head with one hand, the other used to support herself on a tree.

"Are you alright?" Peter didn't keep the worry from his voice as he quickly moved beside her.

"I'm fine, just - just a headache is all."

Peter looked unconvinced as she squeezed her eyes closed. It reminded him of how she looked yesterday when he asked her to show him where she woke up.

"Really, I'm okay. It happens sometimes. Ever since I hit my head."

"Maybe we should be going back. It's getting late anyways, and we've got a dinner to get ready for." Peter tried to sound relaxed and so did Anna as she said, "That's a good idea."

Peter gave her his arm again and by the time they reached the back of the maze she felt much steadier, the tension releasing from her as the woods faded away. But the two quickly found that being this far into the mazes didn't allow for a quick escape. They wandered and laughed about how turned around they were until Peter decided to jump to see if he could see over the tall shrubbery. After a few tries, he spotted the top of the large fountain located at the center of the maze. For a few minutes, he led them in the direction of it, having to turn around only a few times, until they stumbled into the center.

The middle of the maze was open and looked much like a small garden. The fountain at the center was filled with lily pads with small, pale pink blossoms sitting on them. White and yellow flowers were planted around benches, wafting a sweet smell that Anna was surprised to find this late in the year. A few small weeping willows had their leaves flowing with the slight breeze. It made Anna think of the wood nymphs Peter told her about in his stories of Narnia. An image flashed through her mind. A lovely young Dryad with long green locks and a kind face smiled at her. She felt familiar. It must have been all the stories. Anna shook herself and released the thought as Peter turned to her, leaning against the fountain.

"Well, at least we know we're headed in the right direction." He let out an exasperated laugh.

"It was much easier seeming getting in here. I guess we should have paid a little more attention to where we were going." Anna laughed too.

He gave a sigh that was surely meant to sound unbothered, but came out much more apologetic. "My men will be looking for me shortly, if they haven't started already."

"And I still have a list of chores." They looked at one another for a moment, trying very hard to keep a straight face. Both broke when the other did and each snorted out a laugh.

"I'm sure you are very upset about not having worked on that today." Peter remarked.

"Oh, it is the most undeserving fate, my liege. I may keel over right here and now if I am not able to dust the upstairs study." Anna placed the back of her hand to her forehead and feigned imbalance, wobbling her knees.

"Well, in that case, I promise you, most noble lady, I will lead us from all such dangers that this maze of confusion may conjure up. So, that you may indeed dust to your heart's content."

"Oh, why thank you, brave knight. But I would be hard pressed if I didn't offer up a show of courage myself in order to restore his Majesty back to his beloved people, so that that imposing General of yours may reprieve this cursed maze of any and all injury." Anna smiled at him and studied his lopsided grin. He really was young but had an air of confidence that was neither haughty nor lofty. How he appeared to be both kingly and so much like a young man was a mystery to her. She was starting to think it was a characteristic so uncommon that it was solely gifted to him. Maybe by that Lion of his. Aslan.

"Then we shall brave it together and only pray for our safe return from such an arduous adventure." Peter said.

"On your word, my lord."

Peter stared at her, shaking his head for a moment, as if she astounded him or brought about some funny idea he kept to himself. She could never know Peter was thinking of how much this reminded him of the little games the two of them played when they were younger, imagining they were journeying into some unknown land or onto a perilous quest like in the storybooks. _How much she is still like herself_, he thought not for the first time.

"Our destination is that way." Peter pointed towards the direction of the Estate just as a roll of thunder pounded across the sky.

**I do believe this is the longest chapter yet! ****Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I think my goal is going to be to upload every Saturday. I've been doing that for the past couple of weeks now and I will do my best to keep that up. Thanks for much to everyone who is reading, it means a lot to me!**

**I think this chapter is my favorite yet. Maybe some of you guys will agree. Please let me know if you do!**

_Dear Edmund and Lucy,_

_I found Susan. She is safe and mostly out of harm's way, thank Aslan, so you two can take a breath of reassurance. I found her at the Niar_ _family Estate outside of the village of Birchwood in Tir. I want the two of you to turn your party around and come meet us here as quick as possible. See me immediately upon your arrival. I have much to tell you, and I am sure you both are rather confused. I promise I will explain everything, but I will wait to do so in person. Please trust me when I say it'll be better to do so._

_But there is something much more pressing that I need to tell you of before you arrive. I don't know how else to say what I am about to, so I will cut to the chase. Susan was injured in some unknown circumstances shortly after leaving Anvard. She took a nasty blow to the head that left her with amnesia. Her memory has yet to return. She doesn't recognize me or know of who she is. Even her name escapes her. Fordis_ _has informed me of the dangers it can pose to suffer one in such a case as Susan to be reminded of the truth. If explained to her without being given the proper chance of remembering on her own, there is the possibility of her never recovering her memory. That is not a risk I am willing to take, as I'm sure you both feel the same way. _

_But do take heart my brother and sister, for I am using every available opportunity to reach out and bring up familiar things in hopes of jogging her memory. If she is not back to herself by the time you two reach us, I am certain having you both around will be the best way of bringing about her full recovery. Do come to me right away. __I hate to ask it of you two,_ _but if you happen to come upon our sister at the Estate before you find me, do not engage with her. For her own sake, act as if you do not know her. May Aslan watch over you as he is Susan and I. _

_Love your brother,_

_Peter_

Edmund had reread the letter at least three times by now. It came as a great relief to him to read the first line, and he silently thanked Peter for putting that precious piece of information first. They'd received the letter only half a day ago by one of the Griffins in Peter's company sent to dispatch it, and their group was already on their way to Tir. It was dark out now, though their guards had to persuade both him and Lucy to set up camp for the night as they could no longer see. Edmund knew it was the best thing to do, but he didn't like it. He thanked Aslan Susan was found safe, but he also pleaded with him to renew her memory. Edmund wasn't sure how well he'd be able to handle having his big sister look at him with no feeling whatsoever.

And then there was Lucy. The poor thing had put on such a brave face this past week, never slowing in her search except until exhaustion finally overtook her each night. Edmund was having to half carry her to bed most nights and still argued with her over actually going to sleep. But she cried too, and begged Aslan in her prayers for them to find Susan safe and sound. Edmund had overheard her more than once.

Speaking of his little sister, as Edmund entered his small tent, he found her sitting squarely on his cot. That old thing wasn't that big and was definitely not comfortable, but he was sure that wasn't the reason for the crestfallen look on her face.

"You should be getting to bed soon. We've got a long way to go tomorrow." He said, trying to sound very big brotherly.

"I know."

"You also shouldn't look so sad, today we got the news we've been hoping for all along. She's safe, Lu. And with Peter."

"I know." She paused for a moment, looking down. "And I feel worse for not being as happy as I should. I am grateful, _so_ grateful. Really, I am. Just not very happy."

Edmund sighed and sat down beside her, knowing what was coming. "And why is that?"

Lucy didn't say anything for a moment, and when she finally did speak, it was in whispers. "What if she doesn't remember me? Peter said she didn't know who he was – if she can't remember him, how is she going to know who I am?" Lucy's blue eyes appeared brighter in color and Edmund was unsure if it was because of the candlelight or unshed tears.

"Lu, she may very well remember already."

"And what if she doesn't? What if she looks right at me and walks by like I'm a stranger! I want my big sister, Ed."

"Me too, Lucy. But we have her, she just...doesn't know it yet. But she will. Peter said himself that he thinks you and me are Susan's best chance. And why wouldn't we be? We're delightful. Her very favorite people in all the worlds. Much better than that old fuddy-duddy of a big brother of ours. Susan's probably just deflecting memories of Peter driving her crazy and that's what's keeping her memory away. If you think about it _logically_, it makes sense. And then we will be the heroes that came sweeping in and showing up Peter. There's no way she can cannot remember this face," Edmund made an obnoxiously smile and Lucy laughed in spite of herself, which meant his goal was accomplished.

"I asked Aslan every day to let her be safe. And she is, she has been all along. I shouldn't worry that she won't be now." Lucy looked Edmund in the eye with such an intensity that Edmund didn't doubt that anyone who saw it would believe with the same strength in faith that Lucy did.

"You're right. Aslan's watching over us all. Which is why you no longer have any excuse for still being awake. Get to bed, will you?"

"You sound like Susan."

"I suppose someone's got to." Edmund smirked and tried shooing his little sister out of his cot, which only resulted in her scrambling under his covers.

"Lucy-"

With a giggle and a smile Lucy said, "Goodnight, Ed." And then the blanket was up around her shoulders and her eyes shut closed.

Edmund sighed. '_I guess I got to be Peter, too_.' He finished tucking her in and said goodnight.

**...…..**

Peter and Anna glanced up at the sky as thunder rolled across it like a drum.

"We better get moving before it starts raining." Peter said.

"With how long it took us just to get to the middle of the maze here, I doubt we'll be able to find our way to the front before it starts coming down." Anna felt very bothered by the idea of getting soaked.

"You're probable right. C'mon. We can at least get a head start."

The two began wandering through at a quick pace but didn't get very far before it started to drizzle. Peter jumped up again a few times to try to see the way out over the shrubbery, but it did no good. The two were thoroughly lost, just as every good maze intends. After hitting a dead end twice, the rain started coming down harder. Anna shivered and was terribly uncomfortable thinking about the state she was in and how it would make getting ready for their dinner that much longer of a process. Peter was cold but was more bothered by how he couldn't seem to figure out the right way to go. They both were getting grumpy and irritated.

Thunder pounded harder above their heads.

"You don't suppose we're any closer, do you?"

"I'm sure we are. We've got to be." Peter said, but his sense of direction was off with all the twist and turns.

"I don't know that we're going the right way."

"This is the only way that hasn't led to a dead end."

"Well, we don't know that for sure, do we? There's another opening that leads down another path right down there." Anna pointed back the way they came, not twenty feet back.

"I'm sure that's no good. Now come on, the less time we spend talking about it, the quicker we get out of here."

"Unless we're going the wrong way." Anna sounded very annoyed.

Peter huffed and turned around to look at her, blond hair now dark and plastered against his forehead. "I looked down there as we passed. It's not the right way."

"You glanced down it. You cannot say for sure that it is the _wrong_ way." Anna crossed her arms.

"Just as you can't say that it is the _right_ way."

"Well I guess neither of us will know who is correct until we check."

"No."

"Yes."

Peter paused for a moment, studying her. Her stance never changed.

"I'm not arguing with you about this. Now let's get moving." Peter pushed on.

"A lady never argues. I'm insisting. This way."

Peter took a deep breath in through his nose and released it slowly. Susan always had to question his sense of direction.

"I'm overruling you on this one. We go this way." He made an exaggerated motion forward.

"You were the one who wanted me to treat you like a normal person. Don't go back on that now just because I disagree with you. You don't get to overrule me. _Peter_."

_My word, she still enjoys arguing with me even when she doesn't know she does_. "I am not going back on anything I asked of you. But I do think that I am the better of the two to find a way out of here. I've led campaigns into uncharted territories, navigated lands unknown to me and my soldiers. I think I can handle this."

"You have no idea where we're going." Anna deadpanned.

Peter sighed rather dramatically while throwing his head back. Anna simply watched with an unbudging look. Peter felt his shoulders sag as he returned her gaze. He tried pushing his annoyance out of his voice, but wasn't sure it worked very well.

"I'm going this way. Now, you are more than welcome to tag along. I'm sure we will be out of here in no time."

Anna stared at him, lifting one eyebrow. She then proceeded to turn around and walk the other way.

"Really?! Now what am I to say if come dinner you're nowhere to be seen because you're still stuck out here?"

"Oh, well you are more than welcome to tag along. I'm sure we will be out of here in no time." Anna said with a fake sweetness, copying his words. Peter knew his little sister's mockery knew no ends.

Peter stood there a moment thinking, chewing on his tongue, while trying to abate his temper. Anna reached the entrance she desired and stepped it without a second glance at him. Peter knew it was unwise for the two of them to part ways. And he really would feel awful if he sat down at dinner and she wasn't there. And he would feel almost worse if she beat him out of the maze. So, with a huff he started after her.

Anna felt shivers running down her spine and it wasn't just because of the cold air and rain. It was getting darker and though she was annoyed with Peter, she really wasn't fond of wandering around out here alone. But at the moment her pride was much too big to act otherwise. So, she quickened her pace and threw a glance over her shoulder as she rounded a corner. Peter wasn't there. He really must be letting her go on.

_Fine. I'll find my way out alone and let his men know he's still stuck out here once I sit_ _down to eat. _

Once around the corner she found that the tall, straight walls that made up the maze were no longer that, but rather they started to curve and spiral oddly and sharply while sprouting out in different directions. The whole thing was even more confusing than it normally was. Anna picked the first path and snaked her way through the crooks, kinks, and hairpin bends. At moments she thought she heard someone coming up behind her, but when she turned, thinking she'd see Peter, there was no one there. Thunder continued to sound overhead, making it more difficult to keep track of which way she was going in her head in case she needed to turn back. Lightning lit up the sky for a few seconds. Her headache was slamming into her again and the same uneasiness she had in the woods was returning. Her heart beat faster and she suddenly found herself moving more quickly.

Anna didn't like this. She took deep, slow breaths to calm herself as best as she could. She wanted out of here, it was no longer the fun adventure they made it out to be. She heard another noise in the distance but was unsure from which direction it was coming from. It was too hard to tell over the rain. She hoped that it was Peter. Her pride be damned, she would feel better with someone else with her.

Her headache was making her dizzy. Thunder and Lightning battered the sky. She stopped in her tracks and watched, not wanting to move from lightheadedness.

"Anna?"

She spun on her heals, nearly tripping. The voice came just as the thunder silenced.

Peter. She felt relieved and embarrassed all at once.

"Are you okay?" He stepped closer to her, noting the nervous expression on her face.

"I-I'm fine." She pulled her shoulders back, pride returning. She didn't want him to see her scared after choosing to walk away. "I see you decided to follow me after all."

Pride swelled in Peter too at her obvious defiance. But he was pretty sure Anna knew he could tell she was happy he was there. He didn't like to see her scared, and a little bit of good pride mingled with his annoyance as he thought about her feeling at ease having her big brother there. So, he thought it best to play along.

"Yes, I did. I wouldn't want either of us to miss out on that supper, and you were right, I didn't check this way thoroughly."

She smiled at him a smile of victory with a hint of thanks.

The two walked on. Anna's head still hurt but she wasn't feeling as bad. They curved around the twisting way until they came to a stopping point. What lay before them now was the end of the path they were on, and the entrance to a vertical path, allowing them to go either left or right. They glanced at each other, both unsure what to say or which way to go, but not wanting to start another argument.

"I can't tell if there's another opening to more paths down that way." Peter pointed towards the right. "Why don't we walk down there and check?" He asked nicely, but Anna could tell he thought that the best way to go. She didn't feel the need to argue with him.

"Okay." She nodded to him and he started off. Just as she began to follow, Anna turned her head for another glance to the left side of the path. Just as she did lightning flashed and she thought she saw something down there.

"Peter-" She started but didn't realize that a low rumble of thunder made it to where he couldn't hear her. Anna didn't even look back at him as her curiosity got the better of her. She started swiftly down the left side. By now her dress was soaked through and the material heavy, making it difficult to take steps. Her headache was still throbbing numbly and she felt a little dizzy as another stroke of lightning broke through. Thunder clashed with it louder than it had before as the two spared for dominance of the sky. Anna flinched as an image flashed through her mind.

_A young boy with dark hair stood by a large window. She couldn't make out his face, but the sky he was watching was afire with explosions, spraying light about. Another boy was yelling, grabbing him and pulling him back just as the window shattered into tiny pieces. Destruction tore through the house as another thunderous blow hit._

And then the image was gone, as fast as it came, as fast as a lightning strike. Anna felt pulled back herself. She stumbled with dizziness and felt a surge of fear run through her with the memory. _What a terrible thought._ She suddenly didn't care to find what she came down there for. That uneasiness returned and she looked back down the row for Peter. He was nowhere.

Panic made her heart leap. _It's only been a moment, surely_ _he can't be gone._ Her head whipped all around.

"Peter, Peter...Peter!" He wasn't there. It was only her, the rain, and the maze. Her breathing became audible.

"Yeah? I'm right here." Down the way Peter's head peeked out of an opening to another path she hadn't seen before. He was totally calm, looking unworried as he queried her.

Peter watched as his sister went from fear to at ease. Her shoulders and expression released their tension and her face gave way to a relieved smile as she ran to him. Peter would have thought it odd, but remembered that Susan still occasionally had trouble with storms. They reminded her of the bombings from the other place. '_It feels like they're happening again, happening here_', she had confided in him once. Peter always tried to keep an eye on her during storms, to make sure she was okay. But she hadn't had a reaction to them in a while. She was even starting to like them. Maybe it was her memory being gone. Or just that they were lost. Peter was unsure, but what he did know was that she looked every bit his little sister as she ran up to him. He half expected her to hug him, the way she looked. It seemed she almost did too, but pulled back and kept to herself once she reached him. Despite it, Peter smiled. This was progress.

"I...I uh, didn't see where you went."

"I found another way. Hopefully this will lead us to the entrance."

**...…..**

Lord Roan was looking all over. He'd gotten back to the Estate just as the rain started coming down and had been searching for Anna since then. He had something he wanted to give her. He asked several servants if they had seen her. None of them had recently. Rayel rather contemptibly told him that she hadn't seen Anna since earlier in the day, but that others saw her disappeared with the King into the maze and that she hadn't finished her chores. But that was hours ago.

Thinking he would know, Roan set out to find General Oreius. The centaur was a little intimidating to Roan but he refused to allow that to stay true. He was the master of this house, after all. And surely by now the General had his two monarchs within sight.

But once questioned about it, Oreius rather hardly reported he was searching for them too.

"Well certainly they aren't outside, not in this weather. They've got to be around here somewhere."

But somewhere inside the Niar Estate could mean a great deal of places, Oreius knew. It was so large, the two Pevensie's could be looking for them as well and just be accidentally missing one another.

"As this is your home and you know all the nooks and crannies, would you be so kind as to show us," Orieus motioned to a few fauns, "the most likely places they'd be?"

Roan wrinkled his nose. He much preferred talking to King Peter himself. The fauns were alright but the General held a certain air of mistrust that Roan didn't like.

But nonetheless he conceded. "Of course."

**...…..**

Peter and Susan had continued on their way, talking lightly to keep their spirits up. Peter kept an ever-watchful eye on Susan as subtly as he could. She cringed as few more times as thunder sounded, but seemed much better.

And he made her all the happier when he suddenly found himself flat on the ground.

Slick and more wet than he was a moment ago, High King Peter was sitting in the middle of a mud puddle. Other than a slightly wounded ego, it left him with a small pain running up his rear end to his back and with his pants ruined.

Anna, meanwhile, busted into a fit of laughter. "I told you to look out for it."

"What?"

"I just said you were about to step into it. You weren't listening."

"I was too listening; I just...didn't hear you, is all. I was a little preoccupied with what direction we were going."

"You weren't listening." She continued to snicker, making light of him.

Peter looked up playfully shocked. "Do you really think this is funny?"

"A little bit."

"Thank you, you really are sympathetic to my ordeal. I'm a King you know, and this doesn't very well suit me."

"I'm sorry. Here." Anna reached out a hand to help him up as she tried stifling her laughs. Peter's look of feigned insult left as quick as the flashes of lightning overhead, being replaced by a smirk as he gripped Anna's hand.

He pulled down hard.

Anna landed in the mud beside him, sliding as he had. The mud was slick, covering much her skirts and sleeves. She simply sat there stunned for a moment, propped up on her elbows. A horrified look played over her face and for a few seconds, she couldn't speak.

"Peter -"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I missed a spot." With a quick movement, the High King picked up a handful of mud and threw it on the front of her dress with a teasing smile.

Anna's mouth hung open in shock as she looked at him, an ever-present smirk on his royal face.

"Oh, come on, don't look so put out. The dress was already ruined in the fall. There's no way you'd get out all those stains. Might as well have some fun."

"Oh, well, in that case-" Peter suddenly found his royal blue tunic splayed with mud.

His mouth hung agape, matching her previous look, before quickly turning into a smile as he watched her laugh.

Peter returned another handful at her. Anna retaliated by wiping a muddy finger across his forehead and down his cheek in one swift movement. Peter choked out a shocked sound.

"Oh, _I missed a spot_ -" She finished her work by dotting his nose.

"Oh, now you've asked for it-" Peter's eyes narrowed and Anna shrieked, trying her hardest to run as Peter went to throw more mud on her. Peter had trouble getting his footing but was quickly chasing her down. The two dunked and ran and laughed and yelled as they slipped and slid, throwing mud when at a distance, and wiping it on each other when within reach.

Anna's slippers soon became of no use and posed more of an inconvenience than a help as she slipped and fell more. Peter's boots weren't much better. Both siblings got in more blows, each having impeccable aim. They dashed back and forth, tossing more and more of the muck, trying their best to oust each other on their battlefield of a maze. All thoughts of kingly manner had long left both of their minds. Out of breath and laughing, the two were merely brother and sister, playing in the rain and mud puddles like the children they are. Gentle and Magnificent aren't the best words to describe such an unruly affair. But it was fun.

It didn't take too long after that that their shenanigans lead them to run unknowingly right in the direction of the maze entrance, though one different than the one they entered by. Anna stopped suddenly as she stepped out, making Peter run right into her. The house was a lit from the inside with glowing candles as the sky was a dark hue of blue. Suddenly very aware of how they must look, they began feeling very much like two kids who dirtied their Sunday best and now had to face their mother.

They tried their best to get the rain to wash off as much of the mud as possible and then rung out their heavy, sodden clothes underneath a veranda before entering. Anna picked up her skirts as decently as possible to avoid leaving a trail of dipping water. Both left their shoes outside. Dashing by a few servants, the two tried to tiptoe through the house and remain out of sight. But fate wasn't so kind.

They rounded a corner just to stop dead in their tracks as Lord Roan, Oreius, and a handful of Narnian's nearly ran right into them. Peter and Anna went as quiet as the group before them did. The Narnian's eyes went wide before almost all bit their lips to avoid laughing at the sight of their King and Queen. Lord Roan looked utterly shocked at the mess that took the place of the golden one and the beautiful girl before him. But Oreius looked stern and unhappy, a disapproving look clear on his face.

Anna unconsciously took a small step towards Peter.

"King Peter," Oreius said tightly in greeting with a nod of his head. "We've been looking for you."

"Oh, well, here I am, Oreius. I do hope you weren't too worried over me." He shot the most charming smile he could muster.

"No, not too worried." The General's look never changed.

The group went quiet again. No one said a thing, just continued to stare. Peter and Anna squirmed lightly under the gazes. The awkwardness made the silence all the more louder just as a slop of mud slid off of Peter's tunic and _plopped_ on the floor. Anna squeezed her eyes shut, face clench in embarrassment. Peter merely gave a cheeky little smile.

Oreius cleared his throat but didn't say a word. Roan couldn't take his eyes off the two before him and tried removing the odd look from his face as he spoke up.

"Uh- Anna dear, do you mind telling us just _what_ happened to you two?"

"Yes, I would be very interested in knowing what caused our Magnificent King here and the lovely young lady accompanying him to end up in such a state." Oreius looked at them questioningly.

"Oh, um, well-" Anna looked to Peter who shot her a look that clearly said, '_don't look at me.' _So, she didn't.

"He started it."

"Wha- really? You're going to blame me for this?" he whispered yelled at her, which didn't matter because they could all still hear him.

"It's true and you know it. Besides, they're not going to punish you, you're a king."

"So you think. Do you see Oreius' face?"

Anna glanced up at the centaur and then back down, trying very hard, and failing miserably, to hide the redness in her cheeks and the laughter bubbling out of her.

"He's going to have me doing laps in training for weeks." Peter felt miserable at the idea alone.

"Well, you should have thought about that before pulling me into that mud puddle." Anna lifted herself onto her tiptoes to look him in the eye and smiled victoriously.

"You shouldn't have laughed at me for falling in it in the first place." Peter matched her look, but lifted his chin to remain taller.

"_Oh_ _come on_, we both know that it was very funny and if it'd have been the other way around, _you'd_ have been laughing at _me_."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a perfect gentleman."

The two continued to bicker and tease and had they been paying any attention to the group before them, they would have seen the amused, happy look on Oreius's face and the bewildered one on Roan's. The great General only smiled and allowed the two to go on acting like brother and sister for a few moments longer while he silently sent thanks to Aslan for the progress in their relationship. And that his Gentle Queen hadn't yet seen herself in the mirror, for he was sure she'd have quickly left their presence if she had.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm curious about what you guys are thinking. Is there anything you've been hoping to see that you haven't so far? Anything I can do to better the story? I am super thankful to everyone who is reading. I hope you're enjoying it. As this is my first story, it would be great to get some feedback. I want to do what I can to make this enjoyable and interesting. Thanks! **

**~ Scarlett**

**Chapter 10**

Oreius was right, though he couldn't have known how correct he was. Susan was utterly horrified with her appearance. Having entered her room, Roan tailing behind her chatting about, she nearly gasped when she looked in her vanity mirror.

Mud was clotted in her long dark hair, smeared across her cheek, and her gray maids dress was no longer one distinguishable color. Her reflection gaped back at her and she now understood the reactions of Roan and the Narnians. She was mortified.

Thinking back, she could slap Peter for pulling her into that puddle. Her only solace was remembering that he looked just as bad. Roan laughed behind her as his reflection appeared next to hers.

"Don't worry. I'll have a Rinda draw a bath for you. We'll be able to see Anna underneath there in no time. By dinner no one will be able to remember the mud splattered young lady."

Anna let out a small laugh but more than anything she wanted to hide out of sight from the pristinely put together young lord. "I do hope so. After being seen like this, I am not so sure I want to go anymore." She cleaned her hands in the small wash basin before running her fingers through her hair, trying as hard as possible to detangle the knots and lobby out the quickly drying mud. It was not an easy task.

"I would be rather disappointed if you chose not to go. That's why I was looking for you, actually. I have something for you."

Anna locked eyes with him in the mirror and stopped fussing with her hair as she saw his gentle eyes and almost..._shy_ smile.

"And what would that be?"

Roan reached out for her hand. She turned and allowed him to lead her to the bed where a large white box was laying, tied with a black satin ribbon. Anna glanced at him. He nodded towards it and she reached to untie the box.

"I went into town today for a meeting with county delegates. The whole thing was dreadfully boring and I couldn't help but have my thoughts stray. I was joking this morning when I mentioned you didn't have anything to wear to dinner with a King. But then I realized it was true..."

"Oh my..." Anna was at a loss for words as she lifted the top off the box.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"It'll be even more beautiful with you wearing it."

Anna turned to him to find him giving her a look that made her blush. "Thank you. It's stunning. You're much too kind to me."

Roan tucked a stringy piece of hair behind her ear. "I assure you, it's a pleasure all mine."

Anna felt odd, much the way she did the day she met Roan. He seemed intrigued with the little lost girl at first, if not pitying. But sometimes the looks he'd give her felt telling, though mostly he was much more of a friend, a caretaker. Anna was grateful to whoever had led her to him. He looked after her the way a brother would. Yes, that was it. He was beginning to feel like family. And since she couldn't remember anyone else being so kind to her, she clung to that. As she looked at the box again, she realized she was okay with it. And was very excited and anxious to clean up to join royalty for dinner.

**…****..**

Peter chatted away to Oreius and Fordis about his time with Susan as he himself washed mud and dirt from his person, in attempt to resume the look of King as well as keep Oreius from being angry he was gone for so long. He excitedly told them of the few times Anna seemed to remember, or at least, almost remember herself. But he also relayed his worry about her headaches.

"She was having to hold herself upright at one point, Fordis. She looked to be in a great deal of pain. Is that normal? Should I be concerned?"

"Nay, your Majesty. It is not uncommon for one in Queen Susan's predicament to experience such troubles. They could very well mean she is starting to remember, but is just confused."

"I hope that is the case. She did sound like herself arguing with me, didn't she Oreius?" Peter chuckled, though it sounded a bit nervous.

Oreius returned a laugh, making it sound hardy and real, to reassure his king. "I would say so, Sire. If anything, Queen Susan feels at ease with you so much so she would call your bluff."

"As is fitting of little sisters." Peter smiled as he finished straightening his hair. A long bath had done him much good.

Oreius was grateful for the light he saw in Peter's eyes. For the first time since setting out to find Susan, Peter didn't seem to be caring such a load of guilt. Oreius prayed that she was really gaining her memory back, if anything, for Peter's sake. But there were other pressing issues to speak of.

"King Peter, I do need to tell you of the news I've learned in your absence today."

Peter turned to look at him. "Is it of Ed and Lucy? Are they alright?"

"No, your Majesty, it is not of your royal siblings, though by now they should be on their way here. While you were in the mazes a rider came from one of the neighboring towns to deliver a message from the Tiran Captain Leland. We sent him and his men who were helping us word to stop their search for the Queen but he sent a letter just today explaining sightings of bandits in the surrounding areas. According to his letter, some farms and shops have been looted overnight, one even just before dusk. Witnesses speak of a group of creatures, everything from wolves to a minotaur amongst them. They say they disappeared back into the woods before anyone could stop them."

"You believe these could be from the same group as those we found dead with Susan's company? The one's that attacked them?"

"I cannot say for sure, but it is very possible. All the villagers we spoke to talked of a singular group of bandits, not multiple. Captain Leland has men scouring the wooded area around where the crimes were committed, some of which are a few days ride away. Since it's been over a week since the Queen turned up here, it is more than possible for them to have made it that far. Captain Leland is unsure of their movements, but he requests our help in the area we are stationed at around the Niar Estate if we are able to give the time and support. He thinks it best to keep an eye out. For we may very well find the people responsible for these attacks and Queen Susan's injury."

Peter's eyes darkened as he listened. Images of his men strewn about in that wood flashed in his mind. He thought about Susan being in the mix of it. Of how she could have been a part of it. Of how she now looks at him with no recognition. "I want our men out there at first light. We will find who is responsible."

**…****..**

Dinner was late.

The Narnian's, again instructed to act as if they do not know their Queen, were already gathered around the large wooden table in a great dining room, tantalizing smells wafting from the grand spread before them making it hard to not eat. Candles lit the corners of the room and the extravagant chandelier overhead. The soldiers mumbled amongst each other, squirming in their seats with impatience, rising once for King Peter's entrance and then resuming to their sitting position. Even Peter was starting to worry as his stomach growled, and he wonder if he may have gone a bit overboard with the mudslinging. Afterall, his sister's hair, though as thick as his, was much longer and hard to keep up.

But the doors eventually swung open.

Lord Roan strode in, a grandiloquent look on his face, and on his arm, none other than the missing Queen of Narnia. All the Narnians, caught off guard and starting to slouch in their chairs, quickly turned to attention with hopeful looks of eating, before standing so fast they hit and shook the table.

Silverware clattered as Anna stepped in wearing a deep shade of forest green. Her shoulders were bare but her arms were draped in long sleeves with details that mimic the falling autumn leaves outside. The bodice was covered with lace and small intricate stylings, while the skirt of the dress was a soft satin, reflecting the candlelight as she stepped. A bow tied around her waist as thick, dark curls flowed down her back and framed her face in wisps.

The men didn't seem to notice how hungry they were at that moment. In fact, she was so beautiful, it seemed the waiting was well worth it. Everyone was stunned at how much their Gentle Queen looked like herself.

Roan stopped as they entered. "My honored guest, I apologize for the delay of supper, but I do hope you find your meal to be quite satisfying. Thank you for joining me and Miss Anna here. We are your ever grateful hosts.

The Narnian's remained standing and Anna went still under the sudden quietness. Everyone stared at her, and she felt embarrassed as she thought it was because she kept them from eating. Standing was the polite thing to do when a lady entered, but she wasn't anyone of high rank. She shouldn't even be at a dinner with such people, or so she thought.

Roan sensed her discomfort and shot her a sideways glance with a smirk. She blushed and allowed him to show her to her seat, his hand on the small of her back. Peter watched closely as his sister forced the awkwardness of the moment out of her steps and walked with all the grace she possessed to her seat. But he also noticed how she seemed to lean in just slightly to Roan for support, as if unsure she was doing the right thing. Roan merely sent her a wink and flashed a smile her way. Peter didn't like it. And he could of sworn Roan's hand lingered just a few seconds too long on Anna's shoulder as he pushed in her chair.

The Narnian's sat down once Anna did, but Peter kept standing.

"Thank you, Lord Roan, for offering such a generous and kind stay to us. Please now your flattery hasn't gone unnoticed." Peter kept his voice light but gave a pointed look to the Lord as he sat down beside Anna and in front of Peter. Peter hoped his underling meaning was understood. Roan simply smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty."

"I'm sure." Peter said, suddenly aware of his tone. He cleared his throat and gathered food onto his plate. Amid stuffing his face, Peter looked to Anna, who was putting much more polite amounts of food on her plate, as opposed to himself and his hungry men, and ate rather tentatively. Peter could always tell when she was uncomfortable. And he knew she was now. He hadn't seen her this way in quite some time. When they first began ruling, she wasn't entirely confident in her ability to do so in the way a Queen should. She would host extravagant dinners for their subjects in hopes of getting to know them and gaining their trust, but she would get overwhelmed and doubt herself or her etiquette, and spill her tea. She'd stay quiet during court procedures; afraid she'd make an unwise decision. Or she would freeze and withdraw into herself instead of interacting with others in settings such as this one. Thankfully, Peter knew what to do.

But apparently so did Roan, as throughout the night he continued to lean in and whisper into her ear things Peter couldn't hear. Peter told jokes to lighten the mood, which seemed to work, but not as well as whatever comforts Roan was telling her. Peter watched as over dinner and dessert his sister blushed and relaxed until she seemed much more comfortable. Peter didn't know why, but he didn't like it. He had wondered about Roan before, but watching them now, Peter felt that the two were closer than he once might have thought. He saw how easily the young lord made Anna feel better. That wasn't his job, it was Peter's.

"You clean up well, not a trace of mud on you." Peter smiled over the rim of his cup at her.

"No thanks to you," She smiled in return. "But I must say, you do as well. You actually look like a King again."

The two laughed together. Peter watched as her shoulders settled, less tense than before. A warm hope swelled in him.

"You look beautiful tonight, that dress is very becoming. The leaf designs remind me of the Dryads I told you of."

"I thought of your stories as well when I saw it. And thank you. It is quite the gift, isn't it?"

"A gift?"

"Yes, from Roan. He surprised me with it tonight." Anna looked to the Lord with a smile. He gave her a charming one in return.

"I am so very happy you like it." Roan said.

Peter chimed in to break their gaze. "That is a very kind present, Lord Roan."

"Well, when I saw it, I thought it was only deserving to be worn by one so beautiful. And when having dinner with a King, a lady should be able to look every inch a Queen."

If he was trying to sound humble, he could have fooled Peter. But Anna, on the other hand, seemed to eat it up.

"Roan really has been better to me than anyone else. I don't know what I would have done without him. He has made my memory loss bearable. He's become like family to me in the absence of my own."

"I am just glad that I could be of help." Roan replied

Anna squeezed his arm and looked at him with such admiration. Peter felt an irksome chord of annoyance run through him. If he'd of known any better (and had it been in anyone else) he'd have sworn it was jealousy he felt. Didn't his sister always come to him when she was anxious? Or scared or hurt? But he hadn't been here for her when she needed him. But Roan was. And now she didn't know her own brother. Not really, not the way she should, at least. All she did know was that Roan had been kind and caring and there to help her when she needed it most. And to top it off he was giving her gifts. _How gallant_.

They finished their meal with laughs and sideways glares.

**…****..**

Over the next two days Anna tried her best to keep up with her chores, but somehow, she was always finding her way into some unexpected conversation with the King. Peter was becoming a friend very quickly. Roan and her ate with him and the rest of the Narnian's every night. It was starting to not be so surprising, but feeling rather normal. And normality was something Anna craved very much since she woke up in those woods.

The woods continued to be something that stayed on her mind, too. Peter only brought it up once or twice more about her showing him where she woke up, but he did speak about the bandits he and the Tiran officials were searching for. He was subtle about it, but she knew he still wanted her to show him. Apparently, they weren't having much luck in their search. She tried to understand why it bothered her so much to think about it, none of it was clear to her, but a panic filled her when thinking of going back there and she always got a headache.

And then there were the dreams. She had told Roan about them days ago but lately they were less cloudy. Just last night she woke up in a sweat, having dreamt once again about a blond headed boy, one that felt as familiar as the two in the vision she had in the maze. She thought he was one of them, but she couldn't be sure. This time, he had been in armor, though there were no longer explosions in the sky. But there was fear. Fear and noise and heat. It was all so scarily familiar. Then came such a relief as she spotted him again. He was hurt, but not bad.

Once awake, Anna strained to picture his face, but it was no use. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. Maybe he was someone she knew from before her accident. Maybe he was family. And if he was, then maybe that meant she had other people as well.

These thoughts gave her such a hope, but she couldn't kick the dread she felt in the back of her mind that maybe she would never remember. Or maybe there was no one looking for her. What if no one cared enough to find her? What if there was no one left? Just why was she in the woods in the first place? So many worries complied their way into her mind that it was difficult to stay to her tasks. She had to force herself to think of other things, to will away the headache throbbing at her temples, and get back to work. Still, questions of who she was and what happened to her persisted.

Meanwhile, Peter had talked to Roan about the letter he received from Captain Leland, and the two set out in different parties, searching the woods for any sign of the bandits. Peter wanted to get his hands on them more than anything. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take talking to his sister as if she weren't his own family. It didn't help that Anna asked him questions about Susan, about if he'd found any new leads, about how he was doing, if Edmund and Lucy would be there soon. She tried very hard to be a good friend to him. It was kind but it made it all the more difficult. So, if these men were responsible for hurting Susan and their soldiers who had accompanied her, they would pay for it.

It hadn't taken very long either for word to spread among the servants at the Estate of just what King Peter of Narnia was doing there. Other servants had travelled into town to buy supplies or for leisure on their nights off, and with there not being any other gossip, the townspeople were all too forthcoming about the missing Queen. Rayel found this news particularly interesting.

"I've seen you."

"What?" Anna turned around at the sudden voice. Rayel stood in the doorway of the dining room Anna was preparing for that night's meal.

"I've seen you. With the King. We all have. It's kind of hard not to when you're constantly flouncing around with him."

"He is a guest of Lord Roan's. I'm only treating him as such. Besides, we wouldn't want to leave a visiting King bored on his trip here, now would we?" Anna tried hard to keep her voice even and unbothered. She hadn't been very forth coming about her time spent with the Narnian, though many of her fellow servants were asking.

"No, of course not. But you have to admit, it's pretty sad."

"What is?"

"What he's doing here. Why he's spending time with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on now, everyone knows already. The Queen Susan is missing. King Peter has been looking for her." Rayel walked to Anna, close enough to touch, and wrapped a long piece of Anna's dark curls around her finger. "You know she is said to have dark hair, blue eye like the Kings, and fair skin. Funny, by that description alone, you'd fit the bill. But her Majesty is supposed to be one of great beauty." She let the curl bounce off her finger. "What a disappointment you must have been. I mean, not being his sister and all. Do you feel bad that he's just using you?"

"He's not using me."

"Why else would he be spending so much time with you? He's a King! No offense, but you're just a servant girl who can't remember her own name. King Peter is just using you as a stand in until he can find his sister. He's molding you to be like her. Having you come to their fancy dinners, getting Roan to buy you expensive dresses. Telling you about Narnia. I heard you telling Collette about his stories. It really is sad."

Anna pushed away from the girl to finish setting the table.

"You're just bothered that King Peter has taken an interest in me and not you. Him and Lord Roan."

Rayel simmered. "You don't know the slightest of what you're talking about. Roan likes you because you're new and confused. And since the King's been here, he hasn't had time yet to find his new trinket."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you can't skim on your chores and spend evenings with the Lord of the house and his distinguished guests?"

"Are you admitting that you skim on your chores?"

"I don't have to do them in the first place. I choose to. Because I am grateful for the kindnesses being offered me. And now if you will excuse me, I have things to finish." And with that, Anna left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I know this is a day late. But I did post a different story a few days ago so hopefully that makes up for it, haha! Please check that one out and let me know what you think. I may leave it as a one-shot unless people ask for more from it, so please let me know! I promise to keep updating this story until it's completed though, so no need to worry about that. **

**As always, thanks for reading! Here is Chapter 11.**

_Anna found herself walking through halls and rooms that were wide and expansive. Large archways carved in stone rolled out before her. Sunlight streamed in from tall windows, adding color to the hanging tapestries she passed. Her feet moved of their own accord. She didn't know how, but she knew where she was going. She didn't even question it, as if it were nothing more than an afterthought. Nothing and everything felt familiar. There were the distant sounds of footsteps walking swiftly down corridors, but she saw no one. Yet, she wasn't afraid. The air was warm and her surroundings unknowingly recognizable. _

_A large door creaked quietly as she pushed it open and suddenly the warmth of the sun hit her and lit up the colors of the garden she was stepping into. She wandered through it leisurely. Squirrels scampered up a tree, birds chirped out their song. It was beautiful and quiet. A lone figure was sitting at the far end on a stone bench. _

_Anna sat next to him. He didn't speak, didn't even look at her, but she knew he was aware of her presence. The silence stretched on but it wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was nice to just be without the need to explain herself. She could tell the person beside her felt the same way._

_She turned her attention to them. Blond hair, tall, strong. It was the boy from previous memories. Or at least, she thought they were memories. He was just so familiar. He turned to her then. For some reason, she couldn't quite see his face but she knew he was giving her a slight smile. They had started talking, but she couldn't remember what about. It didn't seem to matter._

"_It's not all bad you know. You're much better at it than me, anyways." He was saying._

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_Come on, don't act like you don't know. I know you secretly love the fact that all this comes easier to you than me. That I'm older and yet you still show me up." _

"_You're wrong. It doesn't. I'm so lost. I don't know what I'm doing half the time. It scares me."_

_He looked her dead on with a concerned look. "I know the feeling. But don't worry. We'll figure it out. We are figuring it out. You're not alone. And I'll make sure we're fine. That we're all fine." He draped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned in. Her cheek rested on his shoulder and she realized she felt the most at peace then than she had in a while. She glanced up at him again. He felt so familiar, safe and so very much like home. _

_He was family._

Anna woke up with the lingering memory of the dream. Was it really that? She wondered about it. Somehow the scenario felt real, like she'd actually experienced it. And that boy. The blond one. A brother, perhaps? That felt right. The thought stunned her. How had she not thought of it before? Why else would she keep picturing him in her dreams or would he feel so dear. If only she could remember his face clearly or even a name. It drove her mad with annoyance and a budding headache. But the feeling was better than nothing at all and she found herself thanking whoever gave her the memory.

**…****..**

Peter was tired. The last few days had been spent searching the woods, planning with his men the best courses of action, and finding nothing of significance to show him where the bandits might be. On top of that he was using every other moment to be with Anna trying to remind her of everything from her life she couldn't remember. They talked about many things and were quickly regaining their relationship that Peter prayed wouldn't be lost to her forever.

He'd found out that she spends each breakfast with Roan, a fact that didn't come as surprise to him. Peter had started watching the two carefully. Anna spoke about him like he was the most generous person she'd ever met, and Peter assumed that was true in a sense, since she couldn't remember anyone otherwise being so kind. And Peter was grateful that Roan had been so attentive and caring, especially after Peter had been so worried over what might have happened to his sister. But the more he saw of the two of them together, the more questions he had. Peter thought of how unsure he was of Roan when having first met him, of how rude and impatient he was to his servants and to himself before realizing he was speaking to a king. Peter's unease had gone away, having been replaced with more of the thought that Roan was just a bit of an extravagant, if not pompous young lord. His flamboyant dinners and the overdone décor of his home was enough to figure that. Not to mention how he seemed very keen on flattering Peter every chance he could with compliments and graces. Peter had asked his men that had followed Roan's search party in the woods what they thought of him. What he was told painted the picture of a smart and take-charge type of man, if not lending to the idea of him being arrogant in his attitude.

But nevertheless, Lord Roan Niar continued to be a very attentive and polite host to the King and his men. And Peter knew from experience that people were very eager to show off and please a King. Roan took over whatever was needed and went out of his way to be of help to the Narnian's. All the while, Roan kept being the one Anna found herself truly confiding in about her dreams and continued worries over her loss of memory. Peter watched as Roan took his place as the one who acted as comforter and supporter to his sister. She talked to Peter about her worries when he asked, but she was much more inclined to keep the subject plastered to whatever Peter shared with her about his progress hunting the thieves or more stories of his home. No matter how much progress he made, Peter found that Anna was still seeking out Roan for things she normally would have sought out Peter for. The young King hated it.

He knew it was jealousy and stupid at that, but he didn't care. And he didn't trust Roan with such a job as taking care of his sister. The more he thought about it, he didn't trust Roan period. He hadn't done anything to warrant it, Peter knew, but it just felt right to question the lord. Afterall, it was his sister on the line. Otherwise, Peter was unsure if he'd have been bothered at all. But Peter saw him numerous times walking with Anna around the gardens, making her laugh over dinner, and just yesterday, watched as he helped her calm down after what appeared to be quite the painful headache. She was hunched over, supporting herself against a column of the house much like she had been the other day in the woods with Peter.

As much as Peter was quickly gaining a relationship with Anna, it seemed Roan was ahead of him on that. Annoyance rose in Peter as he thought how he was who Anna needed to be around if she were to remember. But he also didn't like the way Roan's hand lingered on the small of her back or on her hand. If Anna noticed, she didn't seem to mind. But Peter wasn't pleased.

He wondered if Anna ever questioned Roan's actions. He decided to ask her about it that morning, though it didn't go as he imagined it might.

"He's very kind to me." Anna said.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" She glanced at him while continuing to clear the table from her breakfast with Roan.

"Well, because...he may want more from you. He may be interested in you more than you realize."

Anna paused, and Peter could tell by her posture that she didn't quite know how to respond. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Well, no. Not as long as he has good intentions."

"And you don't believe him to?"

Now it was Peter who paused. He didn't really know what he believed concerning the lord. "I didn't say that, I just mean, well he seems a bit-"

"He's a nice man, Peter. He's helped me more than I can repay him for."

"So, what will you do if he asks for something in return?"

Anna stopped and looked Peter straight in the eye. She couldn't understand why he was questioning Roan like this. Couldn't he see there wasn't anything to worry about? With a huff she answered. "Then I guess I will try to help him. It's the least I can do."

"But what if he asks for more than you can give?" Peter persisted; he could tell she was annoyed with him but she needed to be more aware.

"I'm a maid, Peter, I 'm certain he will not look to me when seeking assistance in a task out of my hands. Look, I know that as a King you probably have to look out for people with ulterior motives, but I don't think this is where you'll find that." She wasn't getting it. But Peter felt bad going on any more about it.

"I just want you to be careful, is all."

Anna looked amused and then a little taken back once she saw the sincerity on Peter's face. She set the dishes in her hands down.

"I will be. There's nothing to worry about. But I appreciate you looking out for me."

Anna looked at him the way she always did when she was pitying her brother. He understood that she thought he was being ridiculous, though she didn't understand why. Nonetheless, he thought it best to let it be.

"How have you been feeling lately, anything coming back?"

Anna sighed. "I'm not feeling too bad, other than my headaches. They're daily. It's driving me mad."

"Have you seen a doctor about it?"

"No. Roan said there wasn't one in town. Most people there simply use holistic means to cure their ailments. I've been taking some tea the cook makes, it's supposed to help ease the pain but it doesn't do much."

"I have one of my healers with me in my company. He'd be glad to take a look at you, I'm sure." Peter loved the idea of having Fordis talk to his sister himself. Peter had been relaying to him how Anna has been holding up, and Fordis watched her at dinner, but they had yet to have him look at her one on one.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." And she really thought I'd be. Anna imagined it would give her some peace of mind.

"You're welcome." Peter smiled at her then looked out the window expectantly. The break from his attention gave her a moment to mull over her other thoughts. She wasn't sure she wanted to share, everyone always made her feel so stupid when she talked about things coming back to her, but she thought Peter would be different. After all, he'd asked about it.

"There is something else."

"What's that?" Blue eyes flicked back to her.

"I don't know, exactly, I've been having so many odd dreams, things that feel more like memories than just something I'm making up. I know it sounds silly." Anna shied away, suddenly looking embraced she brought it up.

"No, it's okay. I don't think it's silly at all. You lost your memory, I'm not surprised that things are fuzzy or confusing. Do you remember anything from these dreams?"

"Well, it seemed like my family. I keep wondering about them." Peter's heart speed up at her words. _Please Aslan let her remember._

"Go on." He urged.

"I can't be sure, but I think I have an older brother."

Peter fought to keep his expression neutral and the grin off his face. "That's a good sign. What makes you think that?"

"I just keep picturing someone. I can't make out his features, but there's something about him. I just – I just know. He's someone to me. Does that sound crazy?"

"Not at all." _Thank you, Aslan_.

**…****...**

Peter spent the rest of that morning talking with his men, going over the intel they derived from the woods – which wasn't much. Another letter had arrived that day from Captain Leland. His men hadn't had any sightings of the bandits, but they do believe they uncovered a makeshift camp sight. But the bandits had headed out before they got there. Leland spoke of how he believes they might be making their way back towards Birchwood and the surrounding villages, which meant that the Narnian's needed to be more alert.

The woods. Peter was still hoping to get Anna to show him where she woke up at. If anything, he thought it might help jog her memory, but it could also lead them to where the bandits are staying at if they are in fact making their way back to that area.

It all muddled Peter's mind as he stood under the recently erected tent near the side buildings that his men were staying in. Roan was with them, abandoning his other duties again to help them. He was currently marking out the woods on a map to show where they've already searched and where he thought it'd be best to look next. Peter and Oreius were discussed new routes and paths to take when they all hear something that made them stop.

"Peter!" The King knew that voice. He stood straight up as heard his name called again. Peter quickly made his way out of the tent and his face lit up as Lucy was all smiles running toward him. She was sight he had been needing to see. Lucy threw herself at him. Peter wrapped her up and soon realized just how tight he was holding onto her, but it felt warranted after the past few weeks they've had. He'd missed his youngest siblings and still held that irrational fear that told him they'd wind up hurt as Susan had.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Lucy. Where's Ed-"

"Hey Pete." Edmund walked up, cutting him off.

"Little brother." The two looked solemn and serious in greeting for one split second before Peter smiled wide and pulled him in. Edmund was getting taller and filling out, really coming up as a man, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't fallen into Peter like Lucy had. And Peter hugged him like he was still as small as Lucy, allowing him the much-needed rest of being grown up and in command. For a second, he could just be the little brother. All three of them found themselves letting out a breath they didn't realize they'd been holding and a little bit of tension unwound itself from them.

"Your Majesties." Oreius greeted them as they pulled apart. "It's good to have you back with us."

"It's good to be back." Edmund said before turning to Peter, not wasting any time. "Where is she?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So, I've got to apologize for not uploading last Saturday. I ended up having some things happen and wasn't able to access my computer or get the chapter finished. But thanks to everyone who checked in! And hopefully this being up a day early this week makes up for it at least a little bit. **

**As always, thanks to everyone who is reading! It really means a lot. Please review here and also check out the one shot I put out called ****_All that is Real, and All that Isn't _****if you're interested. I may add on to it pretty soon. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Thanks!**

Peter removed everyone quickly from their planning tent so to speak with his brother and sister alone about Susan. He wasn't sure how they would take everything, and they deserved the privacy of such a conversation to be kept between the three of them. But he didn't get the smooth transition he was hoping for.

"You're Majesties, it is a pleasure to finally meet you both, though I am reproached at the circumstances. Nonetheless, I welcome you to my family Estate." Roan bowed low in front of the Pevensies, stopping Peter in his tracks.

"Ed, Lu, this is Lord Roan Niar. He has been very kind in taking care of our sister since she's been here." Peter said as unrushed as he could.

"Our many thanks for helping our sister, and it is a pleasure all ours to be welcomed to your home." Edmund, ever the diplomate said.

"We are indebted to you. Thank you, Lord Roan." Lucy curtseyed while Edmund's eyes flicked to Peter. His older brother was clenching and unclenching his fist, a habit that Peter picked up to keep himself planted when he was very much wanting to forego formalities or be done with certain affairs.

Thankfully, Edmund was just as much in a hurry. He was very grateful to find his sister safe and well looked after, but after the past week they've had, he was more than anxious to lay eyes on Susan and hear what all Peter wouldn't tell him in his letter. So, he side stepped Roan and interrupted whatever Lucy was about to say.

"I do hope you will forgive us, but we've come very far and had an incredibly trying week and I do believe there are some things we still need to discuss with our older brother before going to see Susan. I hope you won't find this too presumptuous, as I do look forward to speaking more with you. But if you'll excuse us..."

"Oh, yes of course. I can't imagine how tired you must be and how much you want to see your dear sister. When you are ready, I will show you both to your rooms. If there is anything you find yourself in need of, I am at your service. Again, welcome to the Niar Estate, your majesties."

"Thank you." Edmund smiled as Peter, without another look, wasted no time in pushing his siblings forward and into the tent.

With everyone gone, Peter sat Edmund and Lucy down in front of him and explained all that has happened since Susan left Anvard. He told them how she wandered onto the Estate, hurt and without her memory, and of how he believes it may have been the work of bandits in the area that caused her injury. He explained that he is helping the Tiran army in the search for these brutes, and how he's been spending time with their sister, doing his best to bring up familiar things.

"She still doesn't have any idea of who you are to her?" Edmund asked.

"Not yet, but she's having dreams that sound more like memories. Even mentioned she thought she had an older brother. I think it's coming back to her, she is just unsure still of what to make of all it. There is a lot for her to remember. And the more she tries to, the more it pains her." Edmund mulled all this over, remembering how Peter warned of such difficulties in his letter.

"And what of her company? The soldiers that rode out with her from Archenland?" Edmund asked again. Peter internally winced. He'd told them of the attack but left out how he found their soldiers, hoping to be able to skirt past it for the moment. He wanted so desperately to protect them from any further pain.

Sighing, he told them, "We found them before we found Susan." Peter paused, trying to think of the best way to tell them. Many of those soldiers were friends. But apparently his pause was telling.

"Where were they Peter?" Lucy spoke up for the first time, having been unusually quite while listening to her brother fill them in. Peter looked up to find an expectant, and nervous, little face staring back at him. He turned his gaze toward the top of the tent, thinking. _Aslan, please help me._

"We found them in the woods not but a day or so after setting out. They had been left at the attack sight..." Peter looked down again and found Lucy looking sad already and watched as Edmund pulled into himself, preparing and expecting the worse. With another sigh he continued. "They defended Susan as brave knights, and I believe they are the reason we find her safe today. They rest now in Aslan's country."

Lucy's eyes were red rimmed as Edmund merely looked away, jaw tight. Peter flashed back to the scene of their people slaughtered, the fear that Susan may have been among them, the smell and the violence that riddled that part of the forest. He wanted to wretch. He thought he might. He needed to get his mind off of it as much as he felt the need to make his little brother and sister look happy again. So he changed the subject.

"Are you two hungry? You must be by now. Why don't we go get you something to eat. You've had a long journey."

Neither sibling felt much like eating but neither protested either.

**…****..**

Anna had been keeping busy since after breakfast. She had a lot of chores she wanted to catch up on since she'd been finding herself spending so much time with King Peter. For once though, her mind was able to stay on her task and not wander. There had been no headaches today either, which made it easier for her to get things done faster.

She had just finished work on the second floor and had made her way to the third when a door to a bedroom further down the hall opened and a boy stepped out. His dark hair hung over his eyes and his mind appeared elsewhere. Anna was keenly aware that she hadn't seen him here before. She was thinking on it when his attention turned to her and he mis-stepped.

He looked startled and she imagined his flushed face was because he was embarrassed. She tried to make it look like she didn't see.

"Hello." She smiled kindly to him.

"Hello." He repeated. His face was pale and he looked very tired, but also a little anticipative as he smiled in return. He stared at her almost expectantly, the look reminding her vaguely of the odd expressions Peter sometimes gives her.

Anna kept smiling and, thinking her greeting was enough, was going to walk past him when he stopped her.

"Wait, excuse me?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually, I hope you can. You see, I've just had a very long journey and I am supposed to be resting now, but I am afraid that I am a bit turned around. Could you direct me in the right direction of the wash room?" The boy asked, tired eyes turning light and cordial.

"Of course. The Estate can be confusing at first to navigate. If you go down this hall the way I've come you'll find it at the end, the last door on your right."

"Thank you. If I wander around for too long my brother will have my head. He's can get rather worried about the amount of sleep I get."

"You're brother?" Anna paused, realization hitting her. Peter had said they'd be arriving soon. "Are you..."

"Edmund." He said pointedly.

"King Edmund," Anna suddenly felt embarrassed for her ignorance and tried to curtesy. "My apologies, I did not realize-"

"Oh no no no, don't please," He stopped her from fully curtseying and added, "there's no need for all that. And just Edmund works for me."

Anna couldn't understand why another royal refused his title. "But I must- "

"No, really, I insist. Just Edmund is fine."

Anna paused, unsure of how to act, but also finding amusement Peter wouldn't have minded. So maybe his brother wouldn't either. "_Just_ Edmund. Like your title." She laughed and he returned it.

"I guess it does sound like that. I had never thought of it that way." Edmund laughed again and Anna thought of how he sounded a lot like his brother.

"Well you know my name now. May I ask yours?"

"I'm Anna. Just Anna." Anna laughed while Edmund forced a smile of his own. He had hoped seeing him would do something to help her memory, though if he was being honest with himself he didn't expect anything.

Anna watched as his smile faded and he changed to a look that was somewhat forlorn. Again, reminding her of Peter. It hit her then that Edmund was here searching for his missing sister and that Peter had said she looked just like her.

_This mustn't be easy for him_.

Then she remembered the storied she heard about him being tricked by the White Witch and her heart ached for him all over again.

_What a time he has had_.

"Well, just Edmund, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your brother has told me much about you."

"I do hope it wasn't anything too bad." He said, mimicking words Anna had once said to Peter about herself.

"On the contrary, your older brother has to be the proudest big brother there is. He loves you very much. I do think you are his very best friend by all that he's told me." Anna watched as now the young king smiled and took to rubbing the back of his neck, clearly pleased but not wanting to show just how much.

"I do believe my brother has a tendency for boasting a little too highly of me. It is really him that deserves any praise. I don't know where any of us would be without him."

"I think you two are very lucky to have each other."

"Indeed. All four of us are." Edmund's shoulders sagged under the bittersweet sounding sigh he released. Anna was unsure of what to say to that, clearly seeing a chord was struck in the young king thinking about his older sister. Anna thought fast to change the subject.

"If you are going to get any rest before dinner you best do it now." She smiled at him and he returned it, thinking that that was a very Susan sounding comment.

"You're right. It was a pleasure speaking with you. And thank you for your help."

**…****...**

When dinner was served that night there was an announcement made for the entrance of the Narnian Kings and Queen. Anna watched them close, enjoying seeing how much lighter Peter appeared just by having two of his youngest siblings there and safe. She could only imagine what he would look like once Susan is found.

The three monarchs sat down across from Anna and Roan. While Roan spewed out an array of pleasantries to the new guest, Anna took the opportunity to see that Edmund looked more rested than he did before. He smiled upon seeing her.

Bending his head in greeting he said, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Anna."

"You're Majesty."

"Please, do call me-"

"Edmund, right. _Just_ Edmund." The two chuckled.

"Peter, I do think your brother is very much like you." Anna said, thinking back to how off-guard Peter made her when insisting she treat him like everyone else.

Peter looked over to Edmund who was sitting on his left. "My word, I do hope it's the good parts then. I cannot be responsible for what comes out of my mouth _and_ his." And with that both brothers started laughing like they remembered something Anna did not.

"On the contrary brother, I am the one usually cleaning up after your very _choice_ words with foreign delegates."

"Hey, those Terebinthian's were not being honest."

"They didn't know their cargo ship had been overtaken by pirates."

"Yes, but I didn't know that they didn't know. And they were Terebinthian pirates and very foul smelling. Besides, their ports were being overrun with them for weeks prior to that incident. I still find it very hard to believe Duke Trinton was so surprised at it all that he fell off that dock. It's as suspicious as anything."

As the brothers went on bickering back and forth Anna watched on contently. Peter was laughing and smiling in a way she hadn't seen him do. And Edmund already lost any trace of the tired eyes or worn out body he held before.

Anna's eyes drifted to Peter's right and found that Queen Lucy was not paying her brother's any mind, no matter how silly they were becoming. Instead, she was watching Anna. The little Queen smiled big and bright at her.

"Hello, I'm Lucy."

"Hello Lucy, I'm Anna. It's so nice to finally meet you. Peter has mentioned you and your brother often since he's been here. He's missed you very much."

"We missed him. We don't usually spend this much time separated. Not unless he's off fighting." Lucy looked up to Peter whose attention was still on Edmund. Anna's heart clenched. This little girl before her may be a Queen, but she was still just a child, and one who had to watch her loved one's leave her to fight wars. It didn't seem right. And now her sister was missing. So quickly had Peter's siblings made her feel so sad today, first Edmund, now Lucy. But as she watched them throughout dinner, her feelings changed. Throughout their playing and banter, Anna's mind was taken off the sadness the Pevensies made her feel as what she saw were brother's and a sister who loved each other very much. And as happy as she was for them, it reinforced to her the reminder that she was still all alone. That there may be someone out there looking for her, but for now they were just as lost to her as she was to them.

**…****...**

Dinner was long and full of delicious foods that required you to eat too much so that you wind up much too tired much too fast. Anna was happy to retired for the night once everyone else had. She had finished changing and brushing out her hair when she donned a robe to retrieve a glass of water before bed. The house was quiet and mostly dark. The moon shown through large windows in the upstairs hall and casted a silvery light across the floor. A flicker of an orange candle flame interrupted it as a bedroom door sat cracked open. As Anna passed, she overheard a familiar voice. Peeking in she saw who it belonged to, as well as the bundle he was holding.

Peter sat on Lucy's bed with the young girl curled up against him. A large book was strewn across his lap but they weren't reading it. Instead the two were just talking. Anna didn't intend to eavesdrop but what she heard made her stop in her tracks.

"Do you think she'll come back to us soon?"

"I'm sure she will, in time. We've just got to be patient. She's our sister after all. It's not like we're going to leave her. So, we stick around and do our best to get her back. And we will, Lucy. I promise."

_Susan, _Anna thought_._

"Aslan will help us. He won't let her stay gone too long. I know he won't."

"You're right."

The two sat still for a moment, Peter lightly brushing his fingers across her forehead in comfort. Lucy blinked back sleepiness before speaking again.

"But it's hard. I miss her."

"I miss her too."

Anna once again felt her heart restricting. It wasn't fair and she hated that they had to go through all they are. The scene was so intimate she felt bad for watching, but she also felt like she needed to hear what was said. Peter had been so kind to her. He'd become a friend so quickly. He asked her about her family, tried to help her remember who she may belong to and be. Never once made her feel stupid for not knowing. A king helping a maid. And the only thing he ever asked of her was to be shone were she woke up at in the woods. Anna felt bad now for not having already done it, no matter how much it scared her. What could it hurt in the long run? She wouldn't be alone and she'd be helping someone else in need. She glanced once again at Peter and Lucy. Peter planted a kiss on his little sister's head as her tired eyes finally closed.

That is all it took. Anna knew she was going back into the woods.

**Thanks for reading! Expect some action in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! So this chapter ended up being so long that I've decided to split it up into 2 chapters and upload both at the same time! I know I mentioned at the end of Chapter 12 that there would be action in this new chapter, and while that is true, since I split it into two parts all that action ended up in Chapter 14. I really like the way these chapters have turned out so please let me know if you feel the same.**

**I have another story I am working on that was originally going to be a one shot but I've since decided to add on to it. The first two chapters are already posted for that. Check it out if you're interested. That one focuses mostly on Lucy but has all four Pevensies in it.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**~Scarlett**

When Anna had finished piling pastries on top of a large platter, she and other kitchen workers began turning the corner to set the breakfast table with food. To her surprise, it wasn't just Roan sitting there this morning. Along with him were three others that she was very happy to see.

Edmund was listening to Roan go on and on about something concerning Tiran court, while Peter looked like he was trying very hard to appear engaged, but was much too tired to really care. Lucy was hiding her snickers as Peter snuffed a large yawn. Peter looked up as Anna walked in and looked very thankful for the distraction, though Anna wasn't sure if that distraction was her or the food. The table was arrayed with quite a bit of warm breakfast rolls, eggs, and cooked ham.

Edmund's dark eyes saw Anna too, and when they locked with hers for a moment, she started to make a bee line towards him to set her tray down in front of him.

"Edmund, I think you will like these." She smiled kindly at him and then turned to find her own seat.

Edmund's eyes lit up at the pastries. "Yes, these are my favorites. Thank you." He reached out to gather a few but stopped abruptly. "How'd you know I liked these?"

Anna looked up to him and was suddenly at a loss for words. "I - I don't know. Peter must have told me." Then she busied herself with filling her glass with water, clearly unfazed by his questioning. Edmund shot a look at Peter. For all it was worth, Peter just shook his head, indicating he was not the one who told her that. Anna just knew. Or remembered.

As breakfast went on Edmund watched his sister closely. Her posture, her manners, the way she laughed at Lucy's jokes – everything seemed so normal. In fact, if he didn't know her memory was gone, he wouldn't have noticed anything was off. That is, until Peter started doting over Lucy.

Anna at first looked happy as Peter laughed and joked with his youngest sister, ruffling her hair. But as it went on, Anna's shoulders fell just an inch or so, and her smile faded ever so slowly, so subtly most wouldn't have even noticed. But Edmund knew his sister better than that. He could tell when she was sad or disappointed but was trying to hide it. He had seen it before. Edmund thought back to how Peter and Roan had talked about Anna missing the family she couldn't remember. Of how she longed to remember who she was and where she was from. And the look she was now trying so hard to hide behind light eyes and dark curls was one of someone who wanted to go home. Of someone who very much missed her own family, and didn't feel better watching someone else be so happy with theirs. If only he could tell her. If only she would remember that Peter treats her the same way he treats Lucy, as a little sister so very obviously adored and spoiled. That the reason she knew Edmund loved the breakfast pastries was because Mum used to make them back in England. That the three people sitting in front of her was her very own family as much as they were each other's and that they wanted her back as much as she wanted them.

But it didn't happen, so Edmund changed the subject to that day's agenda.

"Peter we better finish up soon if we are going to get out to the eastern part of the woods by noon."

"You're right. Lord Roan, you are still able to show us the way?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Peter folded his napkin and began to stand. "Great. Edmund is right, we better get moving. I have a few things to go over with my men before we leave."

Anna stood quickly to catch him. "Peter, actually there was something I was hoping to discuss with you before you left to go out there today."

"Of course, what is it, Anna?"

"Well," Anna paused to take in a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was going to say this but she knew she wouldn't back out of it with Lucy and Edmund sitting there. "I've decided that if you would still like me to show you where I woke up at in the woods, then I would take you there."

**…****...**

Peter had smiled wide when Anna told him and was very pleased to hear she had come around to the idea. They discussed her going ahead and showing them today, that they could split the soldiers up and some go to the Eastern woods and the rest would go to wherever Anna leads.

Anna was already nervous at go back there, but tried her best to seem unfazed by it all. But Peter always seemed to be too perceptive for her. He sensed her unease and stopped while they were walking and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you aren't doing this because you feel obligated. I didn't mean to make you feel that way with my asking about it."

"Oh no, no you didn't at all. I just want you to find Susan. And if I can help, then I want to."

"Thank you. It means more than you know, to all three of us."

"It's my pleasure. I just hope I can remember which way I came from. I was very dazed once waking up."

"Please don't worry yourself over it. You told me you woke up by a river and followed it here, right? Then we just need to find that river and walk until things look familiar." Peter smiled and Anna returned it. But Peter must have seen something off in her gaze because he added, "And if at any time you start feeling bad or sick or overwhelmed, all you have to do is tell me. We can stop and take breaks or turn back if we need to. And we will have my men with me, so on the off chance we do run into anyone, we won't be alone."

Alone. That was something Anna had been fearing more and more as time went on these days and she still couldn't remember who she was. Looking at Peter now, she was very glad that he was with her. Because she didn't feel like she was by herself when with him, even if her memory is gone.

**…****.**

Peter left Anna to go tell his men of the change in plans, which allowed Anna enough time to slip back to her room and change into something more fitting for hiking in the woods. When she came out, she still had on a dress, but it was looser around her legs and had shorter, slitted sleeves, allowing her to move better. She was making her way downstairs when Lucy found her.

"Anna, I was looking for you!" The little Queen beamed at having succeeded in her search.

Anna smiled at her. "You were looking for me? Whatever for?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me with something?"

"Of course, Lucy. What is it?"

Lucy pulled Anna into the room she was staying in as she explained. "I am going with my brothers, you, and our men into the forest today. It would help me to have my hair pulled back in plaits, that way it'll stay out of my face. But I'm not very good at it. I was wondering – well would you would help me with it?"

Anna felt her expression go soft as Lucy looked almost unsure if asking her this was okay. "Of course, Lucy. I'd be happy to."

Lucy smiled back and sat down on the little chair in front of the vanity. Anna took the brush from it and combed through Lucy's hair before separating it and starting the braids. As she did, Lucy spoke up.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm no good at it at all. Susan usually does this for me."

At that, Anna caught eyes with Lucy in the mirror. Lucy's blue eyes were seemingly bluer than before, and Anna speculated it may be forming tears that was causing it. She felt her heartbreak for her. Lucy was just a little girl, and as she looked at her now, she could see just how much she missed her big sister.

"Well then, it is my pleasure to help you with it today. I only hope your sister doesn't mind me filling in for the moment." She smiled at Lucy and the young Queen returned it.

"No, I don't think she will. I think Susan wouldn't mind anyone helping me with it as long as it's not Peter or Edmund. They're awful at it."

At that Anna busted out in laughter. "You're telling me your big brothers have tried to braid your hair?"

"Well... yes, you could call it _trying_. There was an attempt made, at least." Lucy smiled wide and realized she was laughing too. "There have been times when Susan has been away visiting foreign diplomates and such when Peter and Edmund have tried to fill in. And it ended with either my hair being loose and a mess for the day or a beaver twisting it into knots and tying it back."

Laughter continued as Anna finished the braids. Anna thought that the youngest Pevensie was really taking a liking to her and Anna found herself quickly feeling like she was already being wrapped around Lucy's finger just like Peter. It was no surprise to her that both he and Edmund had tried to help Lucy with her hair in the past. One look at her smile and big blue eyes would have any one doing her bidding.

Anna tied off the second of the two braids with a ribbon. "There you go, all done. Hopefully this lives up to Susan's braids."

Lucy twisted her head back and forth to get a good look. "It's perfect." She smiled and locked eyes with Anna in the mirror. "Thank you." And suddenly Lucy hopped off her chair and wrapped her arms around Anna.

Anna was a little taken back, but remembered that Peter had described Lucy like this. She smiled and returned the hug. "You're welcome. Glad I could help. Now why don't we go find your brothers."

**…****...**

Anna was standing at the back of the Niar Estate, staring at the entrance to the woods she stumbled through not so very long ago. The sky was blue and the air was crisp. The autumn leaves shown bright as the sun beat down on them. It was a lovely day but Anna was still needing to take a deep breath to steady herself. She could do this. She had to do this. This was so much bigger than her. A person's life was on the line. Susan was out there somewhere, maybe hurt, maybe dea- no. She wouldn't think like that. She had a family that wanted her back, that needed her back. A country that depended on her. Susan had to be alive. And maybe Anna was needed so they could find her. If anything, she owned it to Peter to try. And all it would be is one day. One day is all it would take to find the spot she woke up at in the woods a few weeks back. Alone and hurt, lost to even herself. But she wasn't alone now. And she wasn't as lost as she was before. Things were starting to come back, even if they were in clipped memories and confusing dreams. It was something and she would take it over nothing at all.

A dull numbness throbbed at Anna's temples and she focus on her breathing to try to ignore it. But still it persisted in taking up her attention. Thankfully, Peter came up behind her to take her mind off of it.

"Ready to go?"

Anna whipped around. "Oh, yes. Whenever you are."

"Great. I've divided up my men. Roan is going to lead half of them into the Eastern Woods with General Orieus. I will take the rest of them and have you lead the way up the river. We will all go about half way together before splitting up where the paths dissect. We'll meet back there tonight to reconvene and finish the trek back here."

"Sounds like a plan."

Peter eyed her closely. Anna tried her hardest not to fidget under his gaze, but she was sure she failed at that. Peter always seemed to have a way to see right through her. And Anna knew he must be remembering how she was the first time the two of them were in the woods after going into the mazes.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. "If you don't want to do this-"

"No. I do. And I'm fine. I promise."

Peter looked uncertain for a moment but smirked and nodded as Anna straightened herself, pulling her shoulders back – the very same way Susan always does when being as stubborn as Peter is. "Alright. If you say so. But promise me if you start feeling bad, you'll let me know."

"I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning!**

**To any one of my returning readers who clicked to go straight to this chapter, please know I uploaded this one and chapter 13 at the same time, so they are both new and you'll miss things if you don't read that one first!**

**Thanks! I hope you enjoy!**

When Anna entered the woods, she found it to not be nearly as bad as she was thinking it may be. A light breeze was blowing, the air was fresh, and the sun was shining. It all helped keep her mind clear and heart at a steady pace. It was actually quite peaceful after a while. She noticed that Peter, though leading the group along with Roan to the intersection where the two groups would leave each other, kept an eye on her. And apparently, he told Edmund to as well, because he kept talking to her, keeping the conversation light and easy. She felt a little embarrassed by it, but was also thankful for the distraction. It also helped that Edmund had brought along a reminder of why they were out here. Strapped to his back was a quiver full of red feathered arrows and a bow. They were beautiful pieces and Lucy was quick to tell her that they belonged to Susan. Peter had mention what a good shot she was. Anna hoped to see her in action, as the thought of archery was rather appealing to her.

Once the two groups separated Peter called her up to the front. It was a little odd, being the one to lead a group of soldiers, but she also found it didn't seem to be as daunting or intimidating as she had thought. It was quick and easy for her to slip into action and head off. They could hear the river before even leaving the other group, so it took only a short time to find it.

Once she was there things felt more familiar. She knew she had come that way before. A sudden rush of anxiety hit her. Her head was still throbbing and her pulse quickened. For a moment she was nauseous as she was when trying to find her way out of the forest all those days ago. She put a hand to her head to steady herself and try to push back the headache. Peter came up to her with a worried look.

"I'm fine. Just a headache. Nothing new." Anna answered before he asked anything.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Absolutely. Let's get going."

Anna forced herself on with a smile and tried to focus on the river and her surroundings instead of how she was feeling. She stayed alert for almost an hour before the group decided to rest. She watched Peter speaking in hushed voices with Edmund and a few soldiers. She wondered what they were discussing. She knew it was about Susan. Anna wondered how Peter was doing being out here every day looking for her. He said he had reason to believe she disappeared near here. But other than the bandits, Anna didn't know of any other leads the Narnian's had. Peter always seemed fairly open about talking about it and how he was dealing with Susan being gone, but Anna had always been able to tell he wasn't saying everything. She wasn't sure how, she just did. He had a tone he'd use, a tightness in his shoulders, and occasionally seemed a little guarded. And then of course there were always the odd looks he'd give her. Sometimes Anna had the feeling that when talking to her about Edmund or Lucy or Narnia, Peter forgot she wasn't his sister for a moment or two. And that had to hurt more than Anna could know.

She looked away from them because it became too sad to think about. She already had the headache to deal with and keeping her anxiety down, she didn't need a heartache on top of it all. But trying to think of anything else only lead to bad thoughts. She noticed a few soldiers wander off a short ways, clearly scoping the area while everyone else rested. Anna knew it wasn't just Susan they were looking for, but bandits too. Bandits that could be the reason she was hurt out here in the first place. Bandits that could be responsible for the killing of Queen Susan's company and for her disappearance. And those thoughts might have been worse than the heartache and headache combined.

Once they started moving again those thoughts sharpened in Anna's mind, causing her headache to grow as she whipped her head around constantly and strained her hearing. Peter noticed she was feeling worse and acting a little sporadic. He asked her a couple of times if she wanted another break but she refused, again thinking of how scared Susan may be if she is out here and how Anna didn't have it nearly as bad as she did at the moment.

It wasn't long after that when there was a slight bend in the river. The area was growing increasingly familiar to Anna and she knew exactly where she was onceshe saw the slope of a steep hill behind the bend. Anna had woken up at the bottom of that slope, and now looking at it, she figured it was very likely she may have acquired at least some of her injuries, if not all of them, by falling down it. She was shocked it took her this long to realize that but she remembered just how dazed and scared she'd been when she woke up, not to mention how much pain she felt, that it wasn't surprising that it didn't occurto her until now.

"This is it."

Peter looked to her but Anna just stared forward entranced.

"This is where you woke up? Are you sure?" Peter questioned.

"Yes. I was by that slope - I got over to the river and saw my reflection. That's when I realized i didn't recognize myself."

Peter looked back over to her and saw her breathing heavy. He mentally kicked himself again for not having come with her when she left Anvard. He could have saved all of them such pain. But he was here now. He wouldn't let her be alone.

Peter took one of her hands and squeezed it. That made Anna break her stare at the landscape before her and turn to Peter, blue eyes matching each others.

"Thank you for leading us here. I know it hasn't been easy. But it means more than you know. And it could be of help to you." Peter wished she knew this was all for her, but if anything, his sister would have to figure that out on her own. He could only help her part of the way. He sent a silent prayer to Aslan for his help.

Once Peter went to inform his men they reached their destination, he started sending them out in pairs of two to look in the area for clues, tracks – anything at all that may tell them something. Anna ignored it all, still oddly transfixed on this area of the woods, and walked over to the river. She looked at her reflection once again. This time, she recognized it from having seen in the past few weeks, but her heart felt tight at still not truly knowing who she was. Her vision clouded for a moment and then a tear drop rippled the water below and left her reflection as shaky and uncertain as Anna felt.

**…****…**

When the groups had dispersed, they didn't recover much. Some pieces of cloth were caught further up the slope, as well as a dagger sheath. Some muddy foot prints were also found by they looked old and stopped abruptly. Nothing more was out of the ordinary. Peter talked to Edmund and a few of their soldiers. Though Anna couldn't hear them, it appeared they found something by the grimace Peter held and the way he kept looking further up the slope. If Anna would have been able to hear themshe would have known that Peter found one the slain dwarves not far from that very spot. He was now growing more and more certain of the involvement of the bandits, though he still wasn't ready to rule out any one else either.

As they made their way back, Anna felt her headache persist and had been the sole reason for the break they took not very long after setting out to meet back with Roan's group. Peter had made it seem like a decision he made solely because he was tired when he announced the stop to everyone, but he was by Anna's side a second later, helping her as she was hunched over, clutching her head in pain and breathing heavy. The sun had been starting to move closer to the horizon and the air was cooler. And seeing the place where she first woke up, scared, hurt, and alone, had sent Anna's mind reeling, remembering just how many times the past few weeks she's tried to remember anything from before her accident and couldn't. But she did remember everything after it. All the pain, the confusion. She had been doing a good job of abating the panic attack all day, but eventually it became too much.

Edmund and Lucy watched from a short distance as Peter talked quietly to their sister as it happened. He gestured for the two of them to stay back, to let him handle it. He didn't want Edmund or Lucy to see how bothered their sister was, but he also knew it would be easier to calm her down if there wasn't an audience. Peter kept a hand on her shoulder and help her take deep breaths until she felt good enough to keep walking. Meanwhile, Edmund and Lucy were a little in shock. They hated seeing Susan not remember them, but it was worse watching her suffer and not be able to really help her. To have the answers she wants but not be able to tell her. It made all of the Pevensie's feel sick.

And that sickness seemed to stay with all of them as they reconvened with Roan'sgroup at the intersection. There was still enough day light left that everyone was allowed a break while Peter and Oreiusfilled each other in on their findings and lack thereof. Anna found herself walking away from the din of soldiers, talking, murmuring, happy to give their feet a break. They seemed unbothered, and even somewhat relaxed as their day of work would soon be over. Anna wished she felt that way. Nausea found her again and she felt smothered by the canopy of leaves blocking out the waning sun. She needed to keep moving to help abate the feeling. She drifted away until she was far enough down the path to still hear the group but not close enough to know what they were saying.

At the distance, she found herself able to relax some as well. She was reminded of how she usually found the forest peaceful. Quiet, serene –

_Snap!_

Anna spun quickly, only to find Edmund looking back at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." he said looking apologetic.

"That's okay. I was just needing a break from all the noise."

"Understandable. Mind if I join you?"

Anna shook her head and sat with her back against a tree, motioning for Edmund to join her. Edmund sat down and pulled the quiver and bow he was still carrying from around him so he could sit back. Anna eyed the bright red feathers.

"You like them?" Edmund asked with a knowing smile.

"They're beautiful. Very well crafted." She said.

"They are. They came from the very best. Father Christmas himself gifted them to Susan when we first came to Narnia." Anna looked on in awe as Edmund continued. "Su is the best shot in all of Narnia I'd wager. I don't think I've ever seen her miss a target. They go so fast you can't even tell the color of the feathers sometimes. It's all just a blur." Edmund smiled like he was reminiscing, leaning his head back on the tree truck. A scampering in the trees seemed to catch his attention but Anna was still glued to the bow and arrows.

"Peter's mentioned nearly the same thing. I'm sure your sister will be happy to get them back. I -"

"Shhh." Edmund quieted her. His eyebrows were unexpectantly drawn together and his attention was no longer up in the trees, but rather looking forward through them, as if someone was about to come up the way. Anna looked but didn't see anything.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, just –" the two heard movement in some brush nearby, a couple of voices growing closer, coming from the opposite direction of the rest of the Narnian's and Roan. Edmund stood up, hands leaving Susan's bow and arrow at the base of the tree and going instead to rest on his hilt. Anna stood as well and strained for distinction of the noises. The two stood quite still for a moment as the unknown people came closer. But it wasn't the path they were on. As they got closer it became clear to both Anna and Edmund that whoever it was was cutting through unmarked and unruly patches of forest, not using a path at all.

Edmund pulled Anna with him behind a tree beside the one they were just sitting under. Anna's heart beat hard as she tried to calm herself. There was no real reason to worry. It could be anyone. But Edmund seemed on high alert. Surely because his brother and him have been tasked with hunting down these bandits and think they may have hurt his sister. But did that mean these people coming now were people to worry over?

Anna was so caught up in her thoughts it almost startled her when three creatures came walking out near them. They weren't what she was expecting.

There was a dwarf, broad shouldered and particularly dirty with a long black beard, wearing a plain cloak with worn boots, the look of any traveler. With him was a gray wolf with dark eyes and a satyr with a rich brown coat of fur. Anna felt peculiar when seeing them, but wasn't sure why.

"Halt." Edmund sprang out with his sword drawn, using a voice that made him sound much older than he is, while Anna stayed behind the tree, head peeking out at the strangers before her. The three stopped in their tracks, the wolf and dwarf looking slightly amused while the satyr held a suspicious, if not annoyed, gaze.

"What is this boy? Who are you to be stopping us, these are free woods." The Dwarf said as his blue eyes looked Edmund up and down. He had a point, Anna thought. Anyone was free to travel these woods. Who's to say regular people weren't still traveling through here?

"With the authority and allowance of the Tiran court, we have the right to stop and question anyone who comes this way. Who are you and where are you off to?"

The three strangers looked at one another before the satyr spoke up. "You are just a boy, who are you to be questioning us?"

"I speak with the royal authority granted to me. But it is not just myself, but a brigade that is with me just up the path. Now, I repeat, who are you and what is your business here? It is in your best interest to answer now. No need to make any trouble."

The satyr opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by the dwarf who smiled a kind look Edmund's way.

"Why of course. We don't want any trouble now do we lads? My name is Racor. This here is Toman and Weathren. We are just travelling through from the village of Parcan where we were working under a land baron's company. We are only going back home now, as our conscription has ended. We are headed for Fosforane." Racor said with ease.

"And what is this land baron's name?" Edmund questioned.

"Lord Picoan." The wolf, Weathren, said in a raspy voice.

Edmund let his sword fall to his side slowly but kept a warry eye on the three. "And that's all?"

Racor spoke up again to answer. "Yes, we swear it. We were under the impression that these woods were still of use to civilians, not," he eyed Edmund's dark red tunic emblazoned with a golden lion, "under use of governmental restrictions."

"Travelers are still welcome here. But there are a band of rogues making their way through these woods. We are on patrol. One can't be too careful."

"Aye. We've heard of that lot. Nasty brutes they are, terrorizing folks homes and businesses. We want to stir clear of them ourselves. Which is why we were trying to make quick work of our journey..." Racor gestured to the path ahead.

Edmund paused for a moment thinking, before standing down. "Of course. I wish for your safe return home. And do keep your eyes peeled."

"Will do. Thank you." Racor nodded to Edmund and then locked eyes with Anna. "Miss." he nodded to her before his light blue eyes that seemed so nice suddenly turned inquisitive. Then his head quirked to one side. His expression that was once light and easy turned into a sideways grin. He recognized her.

Racor stopped his friends steps when he spoke up. "Now Miss what are you doing out here? You working with this one here?" He gestured to Edmund but didn't take his eyes off of her. "You don't have to hide behind that tree. We won't hurt you."

"I am not hiding." Anna said with defiance, annoyed by the way he said it, and stepped out closer. This caught the attention of the wolf and the satyr and now all three were eyeing Anna with curious looks.

Edmund noticed the change in the air as the three glanced between one another, clearly having an unspoken conversation. He didn't like it. "You three should be on your way now. It'll be dark before too long."

"You're right." The satyr said, sounding more ominous than anything.

"I think the dark would be good for us. That way no one is able to track us until morning." Racor mentioned, rubbing his chin.

"That is true." The wolf growled out.

Edmund drew his sword in warning but the dwarf pulled out a dagger that was hidden on his person and sprang. Anna jumped back in shock. The wolf snarled and bit at Edmund while the Saytr looked at Anna.

"Well well well. Isn't this good luck." he smiled darkly and went to run towards Anna. Edmund swung out with the sword and slashed at the satyr's hooves. He wasn't cut bad but he fell hard.

"Run!" Edmund shouted at Anna. "Go now!"

For all it was worth she couldn't run. Fear flooded her as she watched Edmund battling two on one. The wolf started to circle while the dwarf kept coming at him with the dagger. Anna's heart was pounding. She had to do something. Edmund swung again, making the dwarf jump back while the satyr was picking himself up, letting out a slew of curses. Edmund looked at Anna again and held a pleading in his eyes. But the look didn't last long. The wolf struck out at Edmund as the King brought his sword around to try to slash him. The wolf only let out another snarl.

Anna looked around for a limb or rock, anything to help but couldn't find anything before noticing the satyr was coming at her again. She turned to run and yelled as she did, hoping someone in the company would hear her.

"Help! Peter, Roan! Someone come help-" She couldn't get anything else out before being slammed to the ground, the satyr having jumped and grabbed onto her ankles. Anna kicked wildly and found purchase with something that felt like a nose. By the yelp that escaped him she felt certain it hurt. Anna clambered up and rounded a few trees to confuse him as she ran. Just then she heard a yell.

_Edmund._

Something in Anna ran cold. That sound wasn't one of victory. He was hurt._ Two on one, two on one_. Played through her mind. She had to help him. Anna glanced over her shoulder to find the satyr hot on her heels.

"You're not going to get away from us so easily again, _your highness_!" He spit out.

Your highness. Why would he call her that? Peter's words replayed in her mind. '_You look just like her._' Susan. Did these men think she was the Queen?

Anna kept running as these thoughts hit her. And they reminded her of something else. Suddenly she zipped to the left, rounding another tree and turning back in the direction Edmund and the dwarf and wolf were in. If she could just find it...

She jumped over roots and slipped over fallen leaves before she saw it. There it was. A flash of red lying at the base of a tree. Susan's bow and arrows.

Just a few feet from them Anna felt fingers locking around her elbow and pulling her back. But she was too quick. Fear and adrenaline mixed in her, bringing her other hand around to connect with the satyr's face. He stumbled backward a step, allowing Anna just enough time to reach forward again, fingers finding the thin middle of an arrow.

A hand wrapped around her ankle again and pulled her whole body backward. She turned on her back just as the satyr pounced on her. He grabbed one hand, trying to gain control. The two struggled. Anna writhed on the ground as the satyr tried to pin her, but he came to a jolting stop as Anna thrusted her other hand up and lodged the arrow in between his ribs. The satyr fell sideways with a gurgle and Anna pulled herself up as fast as she could, scrambling on hands and knees to grab the quiver and bow.

Once she had it, she looked back to find the satyr laying on the ground, choking up blood before lying still, and then rushed back towards the makeshift path the three creatures walked out of just in time to see Edmund swinging to strike the dwarfs again. The wolf was nowhere to be seen. Anna scanned the area quickly, pulling another arrow out of the quiver and readying the bow. She couldn't find a sight of gray fur anywhere. Another yell pulled her attention back to the two in front of her. Edmund had struck the dwarf across the face, leaving a fresh gnash. Anna was pleased it was Edmund who got the blow in but then remembered his yell from before. She looked to him to find his left sleeve torn as blood ran down his arm. The sight made her lungs tightened. Someone had hurt him. And it filled Anna with anger.

A commotion was coming from behind and Anna whipped around, leveling her weapon, thinking it was the wolf. In the distance she saw Peter and others running down the path. They had heard their yells. 'Thank Aslan more help was coming', Anna thought.

Turning back to Edmund she found him tiring out, but still swinging. The dwarf was fuming, but wasn't too enraged to not shoot a glance behind Anna to see for himself the help that was on the way. He spit, half of it saliva, half of it blood from his wound, and took to lunging at Edmund with a fury. Anna pointed the bow towards Racor but wasn't able to get a clear shot as he kept Edmund moving in circles. Suddenly a snarl ripped through the air as the wolf appeared on a branch behind Edmund, leaping off of it towards the boy with claws ready to strike.

As fast as a lightning bolt was how long the whole scene lasted. Anna heard a thwung, as well as her own voice screaming out for Edmund. She felt the rush of an arrow releasing, and watched as Edmund fell to the ground, covered by gray fur. The dwarf took off in the other direction, but Anna payed him no attention. She ran without thinking towards the wolf and the boy. Footfalls running through grass and yells from others were coming up behind them, but Anna didn't hear them. She didn't even have the wherewithal to notice the pounding of her own heart mixing with the throbbing of her head. Her whole being was caught up with Edmund, the gray heap on top of him, and the bright red feather sticking up like a beacon. Or a warning.

"Edmund!" Anna fell to her knees and began pushing the wolf off, careful to stay clear of his mouth as she was unsure if he was dead or not. "Ed? Edmund can you hear me?" Anna's hands cupped the boy's face. "Edmund, please look at me!"

Dark lashes slowly fluttered open and warm brown eyes stared back at her.

"Oh thank Aslan, are you alright?" Anna spit out as Peter came rushing up beside her.

"Ed, are you okay? Are you alright?" Peter questioned, blue eyes wild.

Edmund let out a shaky laugh. "You two can calm down. I'm alive." He smiled weakly and Peter helped him into a sitting position. "Where's the dwarf? Racor?" Edmund asked.

Anna looked up, expression showing this was the first time she had thought about it. "He ran that way." She pointed out and Peter needed to give only a look before having Orieus and others running in pursuit.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're arm looks awful." Anna asked, eyebrows knit in worry.

"I'm okay. It's not as bad as it looks." He said but both Anna and Peter noticed the slight shaking in him.

Anna reached out to remove pieces of shredded cloth for a better look but Edmund stopped her and held her gaze.

"You saved my life. That wolf would have killed me. Thank you." Anna didn't get a chance to respond before Edmund wrapped his good arm around her. Anna returned the embrace quickly, feeling relief fill her at having him safe.

"I'm just glad you're okay. You really scared me." She let out a shaky laugh of her own and pushed stray pieces of hair out of Edmund's eyes before stopping, having realized what she was doing. She felt odd suddenly, unsure of why she had done that and a little scared at just how fearful she'd become at watching Edmund get hurt. She quickly cleared her throat and looked to the bow she dropped to the ground when running to Edmund.

"I hope you don't mind. I know these are Susan's but I didn't know what else to use."

Peter and Edmund exchanged shocked looks.

"Don't be silly, you saved Edmund's life. Susan only ever wants her family to be safe. As do I. Thank you for keeping him safe." Peter looked at Anna with real fear and relief mixed together on his face. He kept a hand on both of them before looking to Edmund and checking him over for himself.

"Anna! Anna are you alright, my dear?" Roan ran up behind them and staunched at the sight of Edmund's bloodied arm.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken, is all." Roan reached out and pulled Anna up quickly, wrapping her in an embrace of his own before pulling back and checking her over.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise I'm okay. It was Edmund who was really hurt." She turned to look back at the young King.

"Your majesty, are you alright? What happened?" Roan inquired.

"I'll be alright, just need a little bandaging up. But as for what happened, we were attacked. There were three of them. Said they were just traveling through from Parcan. I was letting them go on their way when they saw Anna and that dwarf pulled out his knife."

Just then a couple Narnian soldiers brought over the body of the satyr, arrow still in his rib cage, and dropped him beside the wolf.

"We found him back them, sire." One soldier said.

"Thank you." Peter eyed the arrow before looking over Anna. "What do you supposed they attacked for, Ed?" Peter asked.

"I can't say for sure. But I think they may be a part of that group of bandits. They weren't walking on the path, they came out of an unmarked part of the woods. Seems to me if they are with those rogues and the whole lot of them is traveling back this way as Captain Leland says, then it'd be smart for them to stay off the beaten paths so they aren't seen. And if they are, traveling in small groups won't seem nearly as suspicious. They can pass as regular people."

"But if that is the case, why would they attack? That would only risk attention coming their way. And you said you were letting them pass on?" Peter queried.

Edmund was at a loss for words but Anna wasn't.

"Susan." she stated plainly. The two kings looked up at her incredulously.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I think they attacked because of Susan. That satyr called me your highness. You said yourself I look like her. Maybe they did have her at one point, but she escaped. So, when they saw me and they thought I was her, they risked attacking to get her back."

Peter mused over how to respond before settling on, "You may be right." The High King noticed as Roan went a shade paler at his words. Peter saw as the lord's eyes flicked over the dead satyr and wolf. Roan's jaw clenched and unclenched like he was thinking. But his expression was odd, like he saw something the others didn't. Peter didn't know what to make of it.

"What do you think, Lord Roan? Could these creatures be who we've been looking for?"

Roan's head snapped back at attention and he looked taken off guard. "I-I think that if these are indeed from that group of miscreants then it is a very good thing you two are both safe." He said, looking from Anna to Edmund.

"And you don't recognize them? You haven't seen them around this area before? Or in town?" Peter questioned.

"I can't say that I have, your majesty. Now why don't we get you back to the Estate, shall we?" He said looking to Anna. "I think we've all had enough time out in these woods for today." He said before smiling at Peter and Edmund and turning Anna around.

**Did you guys notice how Anna was mentioning Aslan without realizing it? Or how she was fearing for Edmund like a sister would? Hopefully all this is coming across to everyone and you can see pieces of memories coming back, even if she doesn't realize it herself. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 15. This one turned out better than I initially felt it was going to. Writing really is a process and one that requires you to keep going even when frustrated. I found I had a lot to say here and just had to be patient while figuring out the best way to deliver it all. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter - it's another long one!**

_Captain Leland,_

_I would like to inform you of the findings my men and I have uncovered in the forest lining the Niar_ _Estate and surrounding villages. Having been scouring the Western part of the woods, we've come across a small group of attackers that we believe are connected to the bandits. Two were killed in the commotion and the third escaped into the denser parts of the woods. Soldiers followed in pursuit but his tracks were lost as night fell. I am under the opinion that there is opportunity for this band of miscreants as a whole to be dividing up and travelling this way. As for motive, I am unsure if it is more than a means to remove themselves from your vicinity or not. I am still not ruling out the possibility of their involvement in the injury of my sister due to peculiar behavior from the afore mentioned attackers. _

_On another note, I would like to inquire of you to speak on any and all information of Lord Roan Niar that you may have. As a host he has been unconquerable in hospitality but I would like a debriefing of his background to gain a better understanding of his position in your government and your personal opinion of the man and his character. I find this only fitting as he has been looking after my sister and Queen of Narnia for some time. _

_My many thanks and that of Narnia's be with you. May Aslan's blessings be upon your head. _

_~ High King Peter, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair_ _Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

_…__.._

The next three days were busy and long. Peter, Edmund, and the Narnian's looked diligently for the dwarf Racor and any other people that may be joining him elsewhere. They found no one but another small group wandering the paths in the forest that were excused after looking into where they came from gave them a solid alibi. Throughout the three days more tracks were found, along with an abandoned camp ground, and broken brush. Unfortunately, every one of those leads started running dry much quicker than expected. Peter was exhausted with all the work he was doing, but also because he was trying very hard to make it a point to spend extra time with his family whenever possible. Edmund's arm had multiple slices, and though none were too deep, the younger king was in pain from it. Lucy was constantly trying to convince Peter to allow her to come with them into the woods to further their search, though he always said no. He told her Susan and Edmund had already been hurt out there, he wasn't about to let it happen to her too.

And Anna had been spending her time back at the Estate, flipping between her chores, keeping Lucy entertained, and spending time with Roan.

Lord Roan had been very helpful to Anna after returning from the woods three days prior. He had wrapped her up in his coat to keep her warm and to help calm her. She was shaken. The idea that those creatures may have attacked Queen Susan was scary, but it was worse to see it firsthand happening to her and Edmund. Roan also made sure Edmund's Narnian physician Fordis had enough supplies to clean and bandage his arm. He saw to it that Anna was also looked after on a day to day basis, much to Peter's chagrin. Roan had become very comfortable with Anna, not only spending every meal with her, but interrupting his schedule to no longer help the Narnian's in their search, but to take Anna on walks through the garden and the like.

But Peter was determined to make sure she was seeing the rest of them as well. He had Fordis look over her and Edmund upon their return from the woods. Fordis watched Anna carefully, as he did at every dinner she ate with the Narnian's, and had Peter relay her improvements to him daily. But it was different talking to her himself.

Once he confirmed that she was physically unharmed, he asked her about her memories and headaches. She explained it all to him, feeling rather comfortable having a doctor listen to her and not tell her she was crazy. On the contrary, Fordis told Anna that it was all a good sign indicating that her memories were slowly returning, that she shouldn't fret over the headaches, and not to trouble herself with attempting to force herself to remember. It was putting too much pressure on her and only causing her distress. He finished their meeting by telling her not to hesitate to see him again if she ever felt the need. Anna was able to breathe a breath of relief. It felt good to have his reassurances. It definitely helped her feel better after the incident in the woods. That, along with the time spent with friends.

Peter had decided it was best for his family to spend more time together insight of recent events. He no longer had their meals taken with all of his soldiers, instead it would be just the four of them. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to kick Roan from most of them, so four changed to five. Anna was so use to eating with him every day, that she didn't feel polite leaving him out. She also felt a little odd that Peter wanted personal family time with her. But he insisted that she still join them, since she didn't have family of her own around, he said. So she, along with Roan, joined the three Pevensies. Anna quickly found she didn't mind being a part of it, nor did she feel like an intrusion at all. Roan on the other hand wasn't always feeling so at peace. Peter repeatedly questioned him on the travelers who attacked. He asked him more than once if he was certain he had never seen the likes of them before, if he had heard of the Lord Picoan they spoke of, if he was completely sure that he didn't know more about the bandits rummaging their way through the forest behind his home.

For his part, Roan tried very hard to stay calm at all the questioning, but found it rather rude to say the least. He assured the High King over and over that if he knew anything he would have told them by now. To which Peter would simply respond, "I've no doubt, but there are things you may not realize you know. Do think on the matter." Roan was beginning to question whether or not Peter suspected him or Tiran officials of something. And he wouldn't be wrong. Peter had never truly written off anyone that he suspected. As soon as he had heard Susan was missing, he distrusted the Tiran government, as it was their leaders she was going to meet with and they were quite bombastic in relaying their opinion of Susan and Narnia as a whole once she didn't show up.

But then it seemed they were also hunting for the same people Peter was, as the bandits were terrorizing their own people. That very well could cross them off the list as potential suspects, though Peter kept his guard up.

And since he was still unable to directly question the bandits, that left him with Roan. The young lord was quite interesting from the moment he met Peter. The young servant girl Rinda who had first told him of the girl who resembled Susan being on the Estate seemed to be wary of saying anything bad of Roan, though also not too keen on painting him in the best light. Peter's soldiers reported him being naïve though more than willing to lead.

Throughout his time staying there, Peter had found the man's flattery extreme and held in cheap regard, though Anna was quite fond of him. She constantly hailed him in high respects. Peter thought his sister's view of him was only because Roan showed her his very best self. He stepped up, helped and cared for her in a way no one Anna could remembered had. He showed her great kindness and now she looked at him in a light she once looked at Peter in. The High King refused to give into the idea that he was jealous, but rather, more annoyed that his sister could have him around and still turn to Roan for help.

"What else has Lord Roan done to help you in your predicament?" Peter asked her a day after returning from the woods with her.

"Well, he promised to help me find my family, as best as he can, at least. When I first arrived at the Estate, he said he'd ask around the towns if anyone had heard of someone going missing."

"And has he?"

"I'm sure he has. You told me yourself that you heard of me in the villages. Before you arrived, he'd gone into town a couple of times since I came here. Each time he told me no one's heard a thing about me. And he comes from a prominent family. They know a lot of people in the surrounding areas, have a lot of ties. So, if anyone is bound to find out, it's him."

Peter felt anger rising in him. Rinda had told him of Susan, not Roan. Roan had told him the day they met that if he had known he was looking for Susan, with a description as close as Anna's, that he would have taken her to him. Maybe he really hadn't heard about Peter's search, that was one thing. But he said that he hadn't gone into town since she showed up. That day in his study flashed through his mind. Rinda. Rinda looked at Roan oddly when he said that. She knew. She had to of known he was lying.

Peter kept an eye on the lord after that, and hoped that Captain Leland's letter would give him enough information to put him at ease or give him enough reason to take some sort of action to at least remove Susan from the Estate. He knew if he tried without such information, she wouldn't come. Peter kept seeing the reason she wouldn't leave over the past three days. Roan walked with Anna's arm wrapped around his, he'd make sure the kitchen was cooking her favorite foods, he gifted her with small trinkets and flowers. But more than that he talked to her. Asked her how she was feeling, if anything more had come back to her, and reassured her he was there if she ever needed him. And regardless if she did need him, she wanted him around. She even asked for him while going through another particularly painful headache. It drove Peter mad as he felt Roan was infringing on the time that rightfully belonged to him and Edmund and Lucy to spend with their sister in hopes of recovering her memory.

And Peter finally decided to tell Roan this.

"I need you to spend less time with her." He said plainly.

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure I understand, your Majesty."

"I need you to stop taking up my sister's time and attention. I can't just tell her who I am to her and why we are here. She thinks I'm still looking for my missing sister. And in a way, I am. But I can't act like I am doing nothing to find her. That is why the time that is not spent in those woods is vital to me. I would like to devote it to her."

Roan's expression was unreadable. "I wasn't trying to take any of that time away from you, King Peter. I merely am interested in making sure she is okay. And, with all due respect, as you have said, you are not able to be here always to do that. I don't know how much she has mentioned it to you, but she is still struggling with not despairing that no family has come around looking for her yet. I simply try to ease her pain, to help her feel-"

"Feel better with you around, is it?" Peter said accusatorially.

"Excuse me?" It was Roan's turn to look bothered and all the annoyance he had been feeling at having Peter question him these past few days was coming up.

"I see the way you look at her, how you touch her, how so very concerned you are over her." Peter said very pointedly.

"If you are insinuating a wrong motive on my part for treating her with such kindness-"

"I am asking you if there is a reason you are just so very fond of a maid." There was an underlying meaning to his words that needed not to be said.

"She is no maid, you and I both know that."

"Exactly."

Roan looked livid but took a deep breath. When he spoke, it was with a calm anger that left his gray eyes leaden. "When she stumbled upon my property, I didn't know of her identity any more than she did. I only looked to help her. Through that we have gained a mutual respect for each other, a friendship, and if something more should come of it, I assure you that is up to her. It is more than possible for someone to be taken with your sister without hoping to get something out of it. I have only looked after and taken care of her in _your_ absence."

Peter kept his mouth shut as Edmund had always advised was a good thing in times he felt like this. Maybe it was all in his mind. Maybe he was looking to blame someone else for her predicament after not having gone with her himself. After all, she had asked him to. But he didn't like Roan and was growing more and more suspicious of him as time went on and as Susan found herself growing closer and closer to him.

Roan opened his mouth once more before Peter got the chance to.

"And should you continue to question me or my behavior, you should know I don't seek her out while you are gone. She comes to me. Ask her for yourself if you don't believe me, _your Majesty_."

…...

Later that day after lunch, Roan found Anna working on dusting the downstairs parlor.

"Anna, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course." She smiled at him and set her things down as he led her to the settee.

Roan took her hands in his as he spoke. "I just want you to know that my feelings and actions towards you since you came here have been nothing but out of mere concern for you and of a desire to help you."

Anna looked surprised. "I've never doubted that. I am sorry if I've done something to make you think that I thought otherwise." And she looked it, not knowing where this came from.

"Oh no my dear, you've done nothing wrong. I just wanted you to hear that from my own mouth so that it would be clear to you, in case you were to be told something different."

"Why would I be told something different?"

"I really shouldn't - I don't mean to sound like I am speaking ill of anyone. It's just that, well King Peter has become rather questionable of me. You've heard for yourself the doubts he has placed on me over a place as civilized as the dinner table."

It was true, Anna had noticed Peter becoming more and more rigid with Roan. His manners had started to slip and he did ask him things Anna thought should be obvious by now – that Roan was helping them as best he could. Going largely out of his way, even. "I have taken notice of it. Oh, but I do hope you aren't upset with him. I don't think he means anything by it, if he even realizes he's doing it. He's merely worried for his sister and wants to cover all the bases he can. It's been so long since he's seen her. I know he's going mad with guilt and vexation. I can see him starting to crumble."

"I by no means hold any of it against him, as I cannot begin to understand the weight of his circumstances. But he isn't just concerned with me because of his search for Susan, but also because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yes. It is apparent that King Peter looks at you like he would Susan and he is critical of me because of our relationship. So I feel the need to be honest with you about my intentions. I have never wanted but to help you recover your memory and your family. I am certain that you will, too."

"And I am more grateful than you know for it. Truly, you've been my much needed rock and friend. Thank you." Anna smiled and squeezed his hands. But she thought on what he said about Peter seeing her as he would Susan. She didn't know what to make of it but didn't have much time to think on it either as Roan spoke again.

"It's been a pleasure all mine. But I must tell you something about this. Especially as King Peter proposes more untoward things on my part, I would like to get the truth out in the air. I will not lie, Anna, I have been finding myself growing more and more taken by you as each day passes. I do not mean to place anything on you, it would be the greatest regret of mine to make you feel any more burdensome than what your unjust predicament has already bestowed upon you. But please know that you are welcome here as long as you would like. And that should you ever find yourself wishing to make this your permanent home, with me, I would not deny you that wish. In fact, I would happily grant it to you." Roan's gray eyes were serious yet lovely and sincere, showing Anna he meant what he said.

"I-I thank you, Roan. But I must confess that I am at a loss for words." Anna understood what he was proposing, and though the idea was kind and good, it was not something she was ready for.

"That is not a problem. I do not wish for you to make a swift decision. I think you all the wiser for withholding an answer as this is something that deserves thinking over. All I ask is that you _do _think it over."

"I will. And I ask for your patience in return. I've got so much to be thinking over already, such a decision as this deserves the quality answer that only time can provide."

"Of course." And with that he stood, placing a kiss to her hand with a smile before leaving her to her thoughts.

…...

That afternoon Peter abandoned all searching and council with his captains and General Oreius to spend the rest of the day with his family. He kept thinking that Susan should remember by now. With all her slips and little pieces of memories, Peter couldn't understand why she hadn't looked at him yet with the knowledge that he was her big brother. Not only that, but he could see the strain it was taking on Edmund and Lucy. After being attacked in the woods, Edmund went on and on about how Peter should have seen her. Anna picked up that bow and arrow and shot with the same accuracy and confidence she always had. She protected her brother like she always had. He thought for sure she would remember after that. And he was slowly getting let down from that hope with the feeling that he shouldn't have been so naïve, so hopeful.

And then there was Lucy. She was spending the most time with their sister the past few days as Peter and Edmund had been in the forest during the middle of day. Lucy talked about having Anna play games with her, braid her hair, walk around the property with her. They even cooked together in the kitchen, much to the embarrassment of the kitchen staff. After all, Lucy was Queen, albeit a rather young one. But these were the things Lucy always liked to do with her sister. She loved it all but Peter noticed how her bright smile was fading slowly with each passing day that Anna didn't remember that she always did these things with Lucy. That she was spending each day with her sister. Lucy even told Peter she found it hard to not let things slip, even little things that Anna should know, but just couldn't remember. And Peter watched as it broke Lucy's heart.

Peter was determined to be hopeful for them all, and prayed to Aslan every night for strength to keep it up. _Please Aslan, for their sakes, please bring her memory back._

So, Peter, in order to help all of his family, thought it a good idea to have a picnic, just the four of them, as an early dinner. That way they could spend plenty of time together, and hopefully remind Anna that this was a common occurrence that the four of them had together in Narnia, in order to get away from the strains of running a kingdom. Only now he hoped to get away from the hinderance that was the Niar Estate.

The four took to walking to a farther part of the property Peter had only seen once before. It lay beyond the servant's area where he first found Anna hanging laundry days back. It was further down that side path and lead to a small open area enclosed by a canopy of trees with glimpses of the sky peeking through patches in the leaves.

Along the way the conversation was kept light by Edmund and Lucy, though Peter kept sneaking in questions about Roan to Anna.

"Peter for the last time, I don't know why you keep asking me these things. He's done nothing wrong. I don't like the way you keep accusing him of things."

"I'm not accusing him. I simply asking questions."

"Questions he's answered over and over. Give it a rest, please. At least for now. For-" she nudged her head forward in Edmund and Lucy's direction. "For them."

Peter sighed a little dramatically, while Edmund glanced back at the two of them. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him that Peter was untrusting of Roan, he'd said that much to Edmund over the past few days, but one didn't need to be told that to see it. Even Lucy was aware, she just chose to ignore it as she skipped ahead of them, thankful to have time with all three of her siblings. If she ignored enough of it, it felt just like any other picnic the four of them had back home on the meadows behind Cair Paravel.

And for a while, it felt like just that. The four talked and laughed and occasionally threw pieces of bread and small berries at each other. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy all felt like it was just another memory, it was so similar to how things usually are between them. Anna felt like it was something she would very much like to continue, to have with her own family. And somehow, the Pevensie's always made her feel like she really was one of them too. With them now, it was easy to imagine. She already cared for Edmund and Lucy and wanted to look after them. And Peter had so quickly become her friend and had tried from the start to help her with her amnesia and difficulties surrounding it, that he fit the bill of big brother.

And right now, he was sufficiently fitting the role by driving her crazy. After finishing eating Peter had started mentioning Roan again.

"What have the other servants said about him? Do they enjoy working for him?"

"He is a very generous and fair employer." Anna stated with exasperation.

"Are those your words, or theirs?"

"Peter, please! Why do you keep questioning me? Do you not trust my judgement?"

"It's not you I don't trust."

"I have told you everything he's done for me. You've seen his kindness yourself first hand since you got here! If I were Susan you wouldn't be questioning him like this! You'd be thankful he took such good care of your little sister." Anna said it before really thinking it through, she just had Roan's words about Peter seeing her as his little sister floating through her mind and wanted the questioning to end. Peter though, finally had all his suspicions, guilt, and anger breach at her words.

"You've no idea what I would do if it were Susan!"

"Why, because I don't remember anything?!" She mocked.

"Exactly!"

"I have amnesia, Peter, but that doesn't make me stupid!"

"And I have never once tried to make you feel that you were! I have done nothing but try to help you."

"And I appreciate it, but I do not need your constant surveillance or interrogations!"

"How would you know?! All you've been doing is blindly trusting Roan! I am trying to help you!"

"But I don't need your help, _I am not your sister!_"

"Stop it!" Lucy cut in with a driving force. Both Peter and Anna froze as they could hear the aching in her voice. Turning to her, they saw tears gathering in her eyes.

Peter sighed. "Lu, it's okay." He said, immediately trying to back track his mistakes.

"Yes, it's fine, Lucy. We were – we were just talking. We didn't mean to get out of hand." Anna was quickly losing all her frustration she had with Peter when seeing the impact it had on the young girl in front of her.

"We were having a nice time. Things felt _normal._ Why did you have to start fighting?" Lucy said it much more quietly than before. Edmund looked to Peter and Anna and could see their regret already on their faces. They both knew what Lucy meant was that she was able to forget that Susan was gone, even if it were just for a little while.

"Lu, were sorry. We didn't mean to-" Peter started.

"No, we really didn't..." Anna finished.

Lucy bit her lip and both older siblings knew she was holding back tears. Peter stepped forward and placed his hands on her arms.

"Please don't cry, Lu. I'll make it up to you, I promise. We've stopped arguing, see? No more. It can get back to normal now. What would you like to do? Want to keep having the picnic?"

"I just want my sister!" Lucy yelled, pushing away from Peter, and then choked on a sob, tears finally breaking from her eyes and running down her cheeks. She simply stared at Anna, gasping over her own breathes while Peter and Edmund exchange hopeless glances.

"Lucy, we all miss her, we all want her back. We'll find her, too. We just, we just have to wait, is all."

"I'm so _tired _of waiting, Peter!" She sounded so much more weary than angry or impatient.

"Lu-" Peter started as Lucy continued to cry, coughs forcing their way out of her throat.

"If I may," Anna took a small step forward, glancing at Peter, "I know what it is like to miss your family, and, no offense to your Majesties, but sometimes a girl is just better suited for these things..."

Peter looked confused but then caught on as, eyes never leaving the Kings, Anna took another step forward and nodded in Lucy's direction, asking permission. Peter signaled her forward as Lucy merely looked on longingly and with a wavering bottom lip.

Anna set her eyes on Lucy and continued walking towards her. "I cannot begin to know what you're feeling, Lucy. But I do know what it is like to miss your family, to not know where they are. To wonder. And I know I am not Susan, but-"

Lucy released another sob at those words and threw herself the extra step forward, burying her face into Anna's dress. Anna wrapped her up immediately, gently carding her fingers through the younger's hair, quietly shh-ing her.

"It's alright, Lu. It's alright."

Edmund looked to Peter with a broken expression. It hit Peter, too, seeing Lucy so upset over missing Susan, only for Susan, still missing her memory and unknown to herself, to react just the same as usual, comforting and kind and forever caring. Doing everything she could to calm Lucy's fears. Not knowing she was the very reason Lucy was crying. Listening to them now, hearing Lucy's soft cries and Susan's even softer voice drawing out all the pain and ridding it from her little sister, it was hard to really understand that Susan still didn't know that she was holding her family.

….….

Once Lucy's crying had turned into hiccups, Anna led the young girl back to the house and up to Anna's room. She had the kitchen send up some cookies and hot chocolate for the Queen. Anna had taken a wash cloth to clean Lucy's face and helped her change into a soft, light, night gown. Then she started undoing the ribbons holding together the plaits in Lucy's hair and brushing through it as the little one sat in a simple chair in front of a small vanity. All the while Anna made little jokes about the tangles in Lucy's hair and how fast they were putting away the cookies.

"If you eat any more of those, you'll make yourself sick."

"Oh no, this is nothing compared to my record. I rival even Peter and Ed when it comes to eating desserts."

Anna laughed and the girls fell into a comfortable quiet for a minute while Anna was still working through the knots in Lucy's hair. But when Anna glanced at Lucy, her eyes looked far off. Anna still felt bad and responsible for upsetting Lucy. She wanted to make it right, to do something to make her feel better. Anything to take her mind off her missing sister. She bent down, becoming eye level with the girl in the mirror.

"You're beautiful." Anna smiled at Lucy's reflection, trying to pull her back to the moment.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Anna looked surprised for a moment and then let out a small laugh. Lucy looked confused, serious.

"I don't think that is true at all." Anna said.

"I do."

"Well then we will just have to agree to disagree." Anna smiled again at Lucy in the glass and the younger returned it.

The two sat in silence for a moment while Anna continued to gently brush her hair. Lucy stared at Anna's reflection.

"How do you do it?" she asked suddenly.

Anna looked up. "Do what?"

"Earlier you said you know what it's like to miss your family. You meant because you don't remember yours, don't know who they are or where they are at. How do you bear it?"

Anna looked taken off guard by the question. "I-I don't know. I try not to think about it, I guess. I like to tell myself that since I don't remember them, don't remember what I am missing, that it shouldn't hurt. I also think I'm a bit worried to find out who they are. What if they aren't who I think they will be. What if I don't like who I find out I am. I mean it doesn't seem like anyone is even looking for me."

"Why would you even think that you wouldn't like who you are?"

Anna paused. She didn't want to answer the question, especially not to a queen. But at the same time, she felt that it might make her feel better finally putting it out into the air. And Peter was so understanding, why wouldn't his sister be as well. Lucy was looking at her expectantly so Anna finally answered.

"Because of the way I lost my memory."

"I thought you didn't remember what happened?"

"I don't. But I do remember waking up alone in the woods, dress torn, bloodied and bruised. I remember the looks people gave me when I stumbled onto the Niar Estate. They were scared. It isn't normal for anyone to be in my predicament. Who knows what kind of life I lead up to that point that would have put me in a situation to end up like I have."

Lucy looked like she wanted to cry again. Anna didn't know why her story would cause such a response in the young girl. It reminded her of the looks Peter had given her that she wasn't able to discern. _These Pevensie's are a different sort_.

"I don't believe that you are a bad person. There are all sorts of reasons you could have ended up like that. It doesn't make you bad. You should be proud of who you are! You're good. I know that you're are good!" Lucy's outburst surprised Anna.

"And how do you know that?"

Lucy didn't answer right away. Something flicked over her face too quickly for Anna to describe. But then she simply answered, "Because you are good now. You don't have a clue who you are but yet you are kind. That doesn't just happen, you know. Besides, I am an excellent judge of character." Lucy looked defiant, like she wasn't going to put up with any argument Anna made against her.

"Funny, you remind me very much of your brother."

"Which one?"

"Well let's see, which one is insistent, obstinate, stubborn?"

Lucy cracked a smile. "Both of them." The two laughed together. Somehow Anna knew both Pevensie boys were that way.

…...

A quiet knocking sounded at the door. Anna's tired eyes opened wider and she straightened her hair as best she could. Who would be calling on her this late? When she opened the door, matching blue eyes met hers.

"Oh, Peter, hullo." she whispered.

"Hello. I'm sorry to bother you so late, I was just wondering if you've seen Lucy, I haven't been able to find her since earlier and she is not in her room-" Anna pulled the door back further to reveal a sleeping Lucy on her bed.

"She fell asleep while I was reading to her from a story book I found in Roan's library. I doubt he'll miss it." she added, as she realized she was admitting to a king that she had taken something not belonging to her.

"I doubt so too." Peter chuckled as he looked at the scene before him. How familiar this was, yet it felt like it'd been so long since he'd found a sleeping little sister tucked soundly into a bed that belong to another, also very tired, little sister.

"I am sorry, I didn't realize she had stayed with you so long. I know you have much to do. I hope she wasn't a bother."

"None at all. We had fun. By the time she fell asleep I think she was feeling much better too."

Peter glanced around and saw the remains of the hot chocolate and cookies on the nightstand. He smiled. "I have no doubt she was. Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"I'm glad I could help. I know how badly you all want to find Susan. She's been very brave."

"You have no idea."

Anna sighed a sad, almost wistful sigh, and a thought popped into Peter's mind. He wasn't sure it was the best thing to say, but he couldn't seem to stop himself long enough to think it over.

"You know, you said you believe you have an older brother. Did you ever think you may have younger siblings? I mean the way you've cared for Edmund and Lucy, it's the same way Susan does. You would be a very good big sister. You've all the making of one." He smiled at her and, leaning in, nodded over to where Lucy was cozily tucked in, limbs splayed all over the small bed, mouth slightly agape, and a peaceful look on her face. As Peter and Anna looked on, he heard a smile in her voice.

"Maybe so. I think I'd quite like that."

"I'm sure they would too. Your little siblings, I mean." If she caught on to his slip up, she didn't let on. She merely continued to look at Lucy.

"I can see why you love them so much." She smiled. "It's rather hard not to, having them look at you the way they do. Eyes wide, pleading, hopeful. Like you have all the answers."

"Yes, my younger siblings have mastered the art of making me susceptible to their every whim. And just about everyone else, as well."

"Troublesome little siblings."

"Troublesome little siblings."

They said in unison. Anna laughed, as did Peter, to cover up his surprise. How very much she sounded like herself right now. _Please Aslan, let her remember. Remember me, Edmund, Lucy. Please. _

Anna turned to look at him again, a tired smile on her face. Peter knew that look too. She was happy, at least for the moment. He wanted to keep her happy. Edmund and Lucy weren't the only little siblings he meant had mastered the art of having him wrapped around their fingers. Susan was the first one to learn it. She had been his shadow; much the same way Edmund became both of theirs and then Lucy once she came along. Susan was his first to protect. He wouldn't let her down now. But what she needed most right now was sleep. So, he walked over to the bed and gently scooped Lucy up, careful to keep her from waking.

"Good night. And thank you again for helping Lucy."

"Good night. And it was my pleasure." She softly combed stray pieces of hair out of Lucy's face and tucked them behind her ear while Peter spoke.

"I hope you know, I wasn't trying to be intrusive or bothersome with my questions earlier. I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but I am thankful to Roan for all he's done to help me and my family. And you." Peter said quietly and sincerely.

"I know you are. And I am sorry for yelling at you. I said some things I shouldn't have."

"All is in the past now. Lucy made sure of it." Peter let out a small laugh. "Sleep well."

"You too."

Peter resisted the habit of planting a small kiss on her forehead and instead kept his feet moving. He made it halfway out the door until Anna spoke again.

"Maybe you're right."

"What's that?" When he turned back, he saw a strange look on her face, straining almost, mixing with her sleepy visage.

"Maybe I do have a little brother or sister. Maybe both."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

She yawned. "Good night, Peter."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! ****_Whew_**** \- this is another long chapter! That has become a running theme with this story lately. I do believe though that we are starting to wrap up this story. I don't expect it to surpass 19 or 20 chapters. So this is the beginning of the end! I want to thank everyone for reading. As this is my first story, it means so much! This chapter went through many revisions and I added in snippets of scenes that I originally was planning on adding to this story, but that never actually fit in all that well. I hope you enjoy - please let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**_~ Scarlett_**

_High King Peter of Narnia,_

_It came as my great pleasure to have received your news of these miscreants. We've found evidence of a slow departure towards where you are at as well. Make shift, abandoned campsites have been found, some with ashes still warm. There have also been minor cases of thievery along the routes towards the Niar_ _Estate and neighboring villages which lends to the idea of the bandits migration. We believe we are right on their tails and are hoping to cut them off once they all get to you and your men, us having surrounded them from the back end, you at the front. We expect to be in Birchwood and then at the Estate within the week. There we can decide upon a full plan._

_As for your questioning of the Lord Roan Niar, it does not come as a surprise to me that you are asking. Lord Roan presides over the five villages of Birchwood, Cape Ridge, Rivilar, Fillurn, and Westbranch. He acts in the courts as a part of the judge and jury electors, as well as a part of our tax collections and census departments. While these positions come with high respect, they lack the grandeur of Roan's previous exploits. He used to be a member of the Tiran Guard, quickly making his way up the ladder and eventually acting as a direct member of the Royal Knights and Infantry, as I do now. This role was earned shortly after he had finished his schooling, something most unheard of for one of his age. It should be known that he has family_ _ties in the upper levels of the Guard. _

_While I was not in the same battalion, keeping me from knowing full and well_ _all of the situation, it was not unknown amongst us soldiers that Roan Niar_ _failed repeatedly to uphold the duties befallen to him, as well as having taken advantage of his power and position against civilians. After more warnings than most get, and after his temper was unleashed multiple times, Roan was discharged. While this usually leads to one being stripped of all their authority, the lower levels of our courts allowed Roan his current position in local government. (It should be known that his father had given loans to many of those local powers. It should also be known that a disgrace such as a discharge is looked down upon in Tiran social and polite society.) Please know I mean no ill speech of such a host, but as I have been compelled by your royal authority, I believe you will overlook the brashness of my words and counsel. I do not wish to say that Lord Roan is not of high standing or regard, but his reputation does precede him. He has a habit for considering himself above the rest._

_But if it was the wellbeing of your sister the Queen Susan you were concerned over, I've no doubt that she was treated with all the respects given to one of her station. Lord Roan is amongst the most dutiful and bellowing of the fairer sex that our ruling class has. I feel compelled to tell you, though, again, without bringing dishonor on me for such speech, that I would not be surprised if he was hoping for a reward from one such as yourself. It would fare him well among our social elites by having his name restored amongst the more acceptable of his family and Tiran nobles. _

_Godspeed and thanks be to you and your Royal family, and may my words be of help to you,_

_Captain_ _Leland of the Tiran Guard and Royal Infantry_

…...

Anna tried very hard over the past week to avoid any and all unwanted attention from the servants of the house. And thankfully, mostly in part to the Pevensies, she had been kept quite busy, making it easier to avoid. But the Pevensies were also the reason she wanted to shrink away from the staff to begin with. At first it had been Roan and his attention given to her, which now made more sense after their talk in the parlor. And he was still part of the reason she wanted to keep away from others. But Peter, and then Edmund and Lucy, had quickly become the talking points of the Estate.

Most everyone was in awe of the King and continued to whisper and share stories of his battles and exploits. The girls still wished for him to glance in their direction, fawning over his strong features and blue eyes. The men and boys found him and his soldiers impressive and longed for the glory of such a position. While a few of the older staff, such as the head house keeper and cook, found Peter and his family to be a nuisance that kept their workers from actually doing any work.

But everyone agreed on one thing, and that was that they found Anna to be an oddity. None were sure as to why she had been suddenly so active in the lives of the Narnian royalty. They had heard of the mess she and Peter had made and looked like that night after walking in covered in mud from the mazes. They had seen her laughing and walking with them, sometimes escorted by the High King himself. They had watched as she and Lucy made deserts in the kitchen. And how she had meals with them all every day. As if losing your memory wasn't enough, first she had Roan's attention, but then she seemed to have the High King wrapped around her finger.

Gossip was told about her probably more than any of the others. Whispers and looks were sent her way in plain sight. And some, like Collette and Sadra, would openly ask her about it, all excitement and giggles. None could quite wrap their head around it. Not even Anna, who constantly downplayed her friendship with the Pevensies when asked about it, no matter how obvious it was that she wasn't being fully forthcoming.

All of it left people pondering but it bothered none more than it did Rayel. She hadn't been kind to Anna since her arrival and since Roan started paying her such attention. But a High King doing it was beyond worse. She kept giving Anna sideways glares and inserting snarky, hurtful comments when others were speaking to her. She even made fun of Anna for not seeming to remember anything.

For her part, Anna did her best to ignore it. And mostly she did. But occasionally Rayel's comments nagged at her, springing from the back of her mind to the forefront in her most vulnerable and insecure moments. And today, Anna was gifted the bad luck of being stuck in the same room as the girl, while one worked at cleaning the windows in the front room and the other dusted and sorted through papers strewn about it. At first, Anna thought about abandoning her work, after all, she didn't _have _to do it. Roan had made that abundantly clear. But she told herself no. She could and would work for all the kindnesses that had been given to her. She had been determined too. And as of late, she hadn't been getting too much done, opting to entertain Lucy while her brother's where searching the woods. But she had told herself she had to get things done today. So, no matter how much she disliked it, she would work around Rayel. At first, they had not said a word to each other. But of course, Rayel would see to it that that changed.

"Must be hard for you, getting back into doing actual work." She said it offhandedly but there was a biting behind her tone.

"It's not like I've been lazy, just sitting around. I've been a little busy as of late." Anna said.

"Oh, I know. Babysitting the young Queen. Tell me, what training do you have to hold such a task?"

"I am not babysitting her. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. I am just a friend."

"Hmm. Makes sense. I'm sure she has already had twice the amount of schooling you have anyways. You're probably running just to keep up with her."

Anna threw a look over to Rayel, where she stood sifting through papers. A small, smug smile graced her lips. Anna decided it didn't suit her.

"It's actually been quite nice. A wonderful reprieve from the dull work that this is. As I'm sure you can imagine. I've only been at this a few weeks. You, well, you've been working as a maid for much longer." Anna smiled at Rayel, who only looked back rudely. Truthfully, Anna found no shame in being a maid. It was honest work and something that was needed to be done. But she could tell that Rayel thought otherwise. She was a girl whose mind was much more centered on parties and gowns and the fanciful life of a noble or storybook character rather than work. Anna thought if Rayel got her wish and was able to climb the social ladder or marry rich, she would find the work involved with running governments and land and everything else much too tiring and burdensome. Spending time with Peter and overhearing all he was in charge of was enough to know that.

"I'm sure you have enjoyed being able to skim on your chores." Rayel retorted, tone high and mighty sounding.

Anna ignored her comment and went on. "The whole royal family is quite entertaining and welcoming. They have such great stories and accomplishments. The land of Narnia sounds like the most beautiful place there is. They've told me much of it."

"And why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"It's simple, really. Why do you think their Majesties, High King Peter first and foremost, have told you such stories? Have taken you, a plain girl with no memory or home or family to help her, to such festivities such as their dinners and on walks and the sort? "

"Because they are my friends." Anna said it like it was obvious.

Rayel laughed loudly and full, like Anna had just said the best joke. She only stopped once she looked at Anna's stiff and questioning expression. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're being serious, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You've seen for yourself the amount of time I've spent with them. They treat me like family." Anna tried to say it adamantly but sounded a little like she was trying to convince herself now that Rayel was laughing and questioning it.

"Oh dear. You are serious." Another laugh escaped her. She put a hand over her mouth to pretend to stifle it. "You think they mean that, oh how precious and naïve of you."

"Oh, stop acting like it means something different. You know as well as I do that you wished it was you getting this attention from them and not me."

"Actually no, I don't. That's because I understand what's really going on here. And it's truly heartbreaking."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, only if you really want to know. It's quite sad, actually. And quite pathetic on your part. But if you insist. Think about it, Anna. What's King Peter _really_ doing here? Why _did_ he come here?"

'_To meet me'_ Anna wanted to say. After all, that's what Peter had said. He travelled here after Rinda told him of the girl with no memory. But Anna didn't think it best to repeat that now. Not with how cynical Rayel was being. At her silence, Rayel went on.

"Oh come on, think on it now. Who has he been looking for? It's not like it's any big secret anymore. We all know."

_Susan_.

"He's looking for his sister."

"Exactly. And well, it's obviously taking its toil on his Majesty. And that of his siblings. As losing any family member will do. Well, maybe not for your family since no one's come around asking for you. But definitely for the Narnians. And you, while not having any of the grace of a Queen, are still an interesting little case nonetheless. You kept their minds occupied. But then of course, they found you could easily be led around. You follow King Peter like a puppy, you're so desperate for a family. He saw that and latched on. All of them did. And then you became extra useful because they thought you may take them in the woods and help them with their bandit problem. Oh, don't look so surprised, you know word travels fast around here. And Collette has been feeding their soldiers dinner every night. She overheard them talking about it. But of course, you already knew all of this. So, either you just didn't want to believe it or were too blind to see it. You really should face it, though. They're just using you, Anna." Rayel gave her a pitying smile that was more patronizing than anything.

"That's not true – they're my friends." Anna was insistent. This couldn't be true. It wasn't. Rayel was just being cruel. But Rayel only looked at Anna like she was stupid.

"Have you ever heard of a King who befriends a maid? No, you haven't. Because it doesn't happen. That's just the fairytales, darling. King Peter and his family are just using you as a stand in for Queen Susan. I mean, think about it. You're the right age, right hair color. And you too are missing your family so you'll fit right in. And to top it off you could help them with the bandits! Oh, don't be foolish. As soon as they have their sister back, they will have no more use for you. And they'll leave, forgetting you ever existed. What more of a reason could a King have for entertaining a _maid_?"

**….**

Anna had left Rayel as quickly as she could once finishing the windows. She didn't want the girl to have the satisfaction of seeing how much she had gotten to her. '_Surely, Peter and the others don't look at me like that. Rayel_ _is wrong._'

She told herself that over and over. But no matter how many times she said it, it didn't change the fact that everything Rayel said made sense. Peter hadn't come here to see Anna, not truly. He thought she might be Susan. Anna remembered the look Peter gave her the day they met when she was hanging laundry. She thought he had acted oddly, but thinking back on it, Anna realized he was disappointed. Disappointed and sad and hurt, having all his hopes dashed upon seeing it was merely Anna standing there and not Susan.

_You look just like her_, he had said. Anna always thought that might have been hard for Peter and Edmund and Lucy. But now it seemed that they used that to imagine she was Susan, for Anna to be some sort of comfort to them. Their actions would add up. I mean, all three of them had gone out of their way to befriend her. Peter and Edmund made it clear they weren't to be called by their titles, and why would they want to be if she was meant to be like Susan. Certainly, their sister wouldn't call them by anything other than their given names. And poor little Lucy had been glued to Anna's hip the past few days, asking her to do all the sort of things Susan did with her. Anna had done it because she wanted to make Lucy happy, but now it all felt wrong. They were just pretending to make themselves feel better for a little while.

All these thoughts jumbled her mind, adding to the headache that had bloomed at her temples. It was all too much. It hurt. Her head and heart. Peter had so quickly become her friend. He seemed to genuinely care about her. She felt oddly like they had been friends for forever. But was it all just because she reminded him of his sister? Because Anna was hurt and without a family and easily someone Peter could look after in place of the sister he could not? It did seem like his nature to protect.

A drop running down her face made her realize she was crying. And not just because she felt like they had used her, but because she had used them, too. Anna had loved the Pevensies so quickly. She wanted to have what they did, to be a part of it. She cared about them and thought they cared about her. But did they truly? She wiped her face and blinked back the remaining tears upon hearing footsteps coming down the hall towards the room she was now cleaning in alone. The footsteps were heavy and the person was mumbling to themselves.

Roan turned into the room Anna was in without looking up or noticing her. He pushed his hair back, making it a wild mess. His gray eyes seemed clouded and his shoulders tense. He held a note in his hand that his fingers gripped tightly. Clearly, he was not happy either.

He stomped forward towards a desk Anna was standing in front of. She was about to speak and alert him of her presence when he abruptly looked up, stopping short. He looked frantic for a moment only to pull himself back together.

"Anna. I'm sorry my dear I didn't see you." He sounded annoyed but she didn't think it was with her.

"No harm done. Are you alright? You seem stressed." She stated with concern.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I don't mean to worry you with anything."

"That's alright. If I can help you, I'd be happy to. Is there bad news in your letter there?"

He looked at her and then his letter and his mouth hung agape for a moment, clearly looking for the words to say. "No, nothing too worrisome. Just some...dealings with court to take care of. I thought everything had been decided upon and saw to. But there were some..._issues_ that now fall on me to take care of." Roan folded the letter up and put it in his inside coat pocket. "And of course, His Majesty King Peter is still questioning me incessantly. I don't know what to do to make him trust me." He said, changing the subject.

"I'm sure he'll come around."

"Easy for you to say. He trusts you."

Anna looked down at his words, still wondering if that were true. Maybe he trusted her but did Peter care about her at all? Roan saw her downtrodden look and lifted her chin with his finger.

"I don't mean to sound bad. I think very highly of the King, truly. And I know you two are close. I understand if this puts you in a bad place, listening to me talk like this, telling you of my doubts that I feel he carries about me. Besides, he thinks he has reason for it. And who are you to trust a man of my standing over a King and his opinions?" He stated with a sad look.

"Oh no, Roan. I trust you, I do. And I understand your frustrations with Peter. I don't look down on you for it. Lately I'm starting to question things myself, but please know they're not about you. You've been my friend since I came here."

"I appreciate that, I do. But Peter and you became friends as soon as he got here too. Even though I have known you longer than he since you came here, I don't wish to put any strain on your relationship with him." Roan looked like he was trying to be honorable but seemed gloomy and self pitying.

"I do not hold the time spent with Peter in any higher regard. I am keenly aware of the time you and I have spent together. And it has meant more to me than you know."

Roan looked at her a moment before he stepped closer and cupped her cheek. His gray eyes pierced into hers. "Does that mean you've been thinking about my proposal?"

"I-I have been thinking about it. But -" She pulled away. "It's still something that needs further consideration. I do hope you'll forgive me, but it is a big decision. And you promised me patience."

Roan pulled the frustrated look from his face and relaxed his shoulders. "That I did. And I will continue to uphold that promise."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I've got so much on my mind as it is, things I don't know what to make of."

"More dreams?"

"No, not this time. It's, well -" She looked to him warily, unsure if she should bring this up to him. Certainly, Rayel was wrong. But of course, Roan would listen to her and tell her his take. He's spent more time around her and the Pevensies. Rayel's only watched from a distance. Surely, Roan could give her reason to not believe any of the things she said were true.

"You know you can tell me anything." Roan smiled at her behind unruly blond wisps that fell into his eyes. He looked a little like Peter now. Kind and open. It was just the wrong color eyes. His were like steel or ice. Peter's were closer to the sky or running water. Anna felt like she could talk to both of them. And since this was about Peter, and since Roan was asking, maybe she should tell him.

"It's Peter. Well it's all of the Pevensies really, but it started with him. Do you ever get the sense that I'm not so important to them? That I'm merely just filling in for Susan?"

"Do you feel that way?"

"No. Yes. Well, I don't know! I'm trying not to. It's just, why would they care about me in the first place. I'm just a maid."

"You're so much more than just a maid." Roan repeated the words Peter said to him about Anna and smiled sweetly at her. Anna felt her cheeks blush.

"Thank you, but I'm not so sure they see it that way. Other people look at me with them and see a silly girl playing family for the day. And with royalty to top it off. I mean, all three of the Pevensies treat me very well. But I can't help feeling like they are just using me."

"Using you how?"

"To be Susan. Or, at least, a reminder of her. I have the hair, the eye color, I'm the same age. They want her back so bad that it hurts and so they just use me to play pretend. To get something out of me until they find her and then they'll be gone and not care about me one bit."

"I can see how it may seem that way to you. They have taken you into their fold, but..." Roan thought carefully about his words, an odd look on his face. "I do not think they mean to harm you, but rather help you. Though, now that I think about it, Peter was very keen to have you show them the woods. As a way to advance their search for Susan. But that was to help you too. To maybe find who hurt you."

"I know. But it's not just them that have been using me. I've been using them, too. I think that I've made them the family I don't have." Anna looked down, unable to look Roan in the face.

"I think you have found a friendship with them that you may have felt extra attached to because of your situation. But no one has been purposely trying to hurt you. Nor you them. But," Roan paused again, thinking over his words. "...if it makes you feel better to spend less time with the Pevensies – in order to distance yourself and make those fears of yours lessen, I will always be here. It may do all of you some good to have some time spent separated. That way you don't feel like a filler for Susan. Just know that at no time will you be alone. You will have me around." He looked at her with an urging to follow his words, like he truly wanted the best for her.

Anna realized it made her incredibly sad to not spend time with the Pevensies regardless of her worries. But Roan was probably right. It may do some good for her and them if they had a little time a part. After all, the three of them would have each other and could devote more time to looking for their fourth. And Roan would be here for Anna. She wouldn't be alone.

**…...**

Anna tried her best after that to busy herself with chores to avoid thinking about everything. But when Peter found her and asked her to take a break for a little while she found herself unsure of what to say. She looked at him and felt an overwhelming mix of hurt and longing. She wanted so badly for Rayel to be wrong about the Pevensies. And for herself to not want Peter to take the place of her family. In that moment though, she realized he had started to feel like the big brother she felt certain she had. She thought back to the mazes and how scared and in pain she had felt. She had almost hugged Peter when running back to him. She had to stop herself. And she had been so painfully worried over Edmund when fighting off those creatures in the woods. And Lucy felt like a mini me to Anna. She wanted to stop her crying and fix it all once her arguing with Peter had made Lucy upset. Anna realized then that she wanted to be Susan, if only to have the family she did. Anna was jealous of her at that moment. And no matter how much she thought it best to say no, she stopped her work to go sit outside on the back veranda with Peter, merely because he had asked her too, and because she wanted to.

When they sat down Anna shivered in the brisk Autumn air. Peter didn't seem to notice it. His blue eyes were staring out at the vast landscaping and he seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"How have you been feeling lately, anything coming back?" He finally asked.

"Same old, same old. Just headaches mainly. Fordis has put me a little at ease, though. Thank you for letting me see him."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help, you know I will." Anna looked at him when he said this. She wanted so badly for a family that looked after her like he did. Just to have someone who cared so much about her health and wellbeing but also wouldn't ride away as soon as their real sister was found.

"How are you feeling? About Susan, I mean. I know this has been a lot on you." She asked.

He gave her one of his odd looks and then plastered on a weak smile. "I'm okay, at least I will be. I miss her. I miss her a lot. I feel that all of Narnia does. This hasn't been easy. We need our Gentle Queen."

Anna thought for a moment. "Gentle. That is a nice title. Though, it certainly doesn't have the grandeur of Magnificent." She smiled and nudged him, still trying to make things light and cheer him up despite the questions she now had about him.

He smiled back. "It may sound that way. But maybe that depends on what you value. Anyone can be great or powerful if they work hard enough. It is often done through scheming or meddling. It isn't nearly as dignified or deserving as it may seem. It is, on the contrary, a much more difficult task to be kind and loving when there is so much that is neither kind nor lovely in return. A strong heart and mind is much more valuable than a strong body."

Anna pondered over this. "That is true. I guess I hadn't thought of it that way. But does it ever seem like you've got a greater burden, as High King, I mean? Surely your load is greater than the rest. I suppose it is fitting to have the more reveling title."

"You can't be serious?" Peter nearly laughed at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anna looked at him confused. He smiled and continued.

"She may not be High Queen but trust me when I say that her burden is as great as mine."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, she is the one who has to deal _with_ the High King. She is the one who lifts the burden from my shoulders when it gets too much to bear. When I don't think I can go on, or know what to do, or even when I'm just throwing a fit. She is a constant in my life and relays wisdom and guidance to her best ability. She is also one of the first to let me know when I am being an utter lummox, if Edmund doesn't beat her to it. She helps me take care of Narnia, and our siblings, all the while, she is also taking care of me. It takes someone as Gentle and good as she to do all that. Aslan knew what he was doing when making there be four of us. People always speak of how great and powerful he is. Aslan, that is. And knowing him, even just glimpsing him, those aren't surprising characteristics. He is frightening and fierce and is by no means a tame lion. But what is surprising is just how gentle he is. For one so great as he, he is the gentlest being I know. He is forgiving and kind, loving even when I myself don't feel very loveable. And that is truly great indeed. Susan knows that probably better than any of us."

Anna thought on these things. She felt tears once more coming to her eyes but she blinked them back hurriedly. How lucky Susan was. How sweet it was to have a family that talked about her in such a way. It would be so easy for Peter, being High King, and the oldest, and the one who is called Magnificent, to be haughty or lofty with pride. But he looks at his sister with a love and respect that Anna could only hope to have with her own family.

"I do wish that my family speaks half as highly of me as you do Susan." She said it quietly and when Peter looked at her, her eyes were far away.

"I'm sure they do. Better even." He smiled at her but she wasn't having it.

"You don't know that."

"_I do._"

"How?"

Peter thought on that a moment. _How should I say this?_

"I can just tell." Then added in a laughing tone, "Trust me, I am an excellent judge of character when it comes to these things."

Anna smile at him. It was patronizing kind of smile. Peter thought it looked very much like the kind Susan gives him when they both know he's giving her some kind of dumb reason to go along with what he's saying. Something like, _I'm the oldest, I know everything_, or _because I'm always right_. That made him smile more until he his mind reminded him that he was the only one sitting here who knew that about Susan.

"You know, I could help you. You could come back to Cair Paravel with me, and Edmund and Lucy, and we could help you find your family."

When he said that, Peter looked and sounded so very hopeful and pleading. And he knew it but he didn't care. He needed her to come with him. He knew his family was needing to get back to Narnia and he was starting to think it may be the best way to help return her memory. And he didn't want her around Roan much longer, especially after the letter he received. For all it was worth, Anna considered it for a moment. She liked the idea of staying with the Pevensies. But she couldn't help but feel like if she did that, then she would be simply playing house. Using them to replace her real family until she found or remembered them. And they would be doing the very same thing with her concerning Susan. She was just a replacement, a replica, not the real thing. And that wasn't fair to anyone.

"Thank you. But I don't know, Peter. I woke up near here. That means that my family or anyone who knows me, who I really am, is probably somewhere in this area. If I go all the way to Narnia, I could very well be dashing every chance I have of finding my home. My family. Besides, Roan is allowing me to stay here for as long as I need. He has even given me a proposal I'm sure any girl would be foolish not to take."

"A proposal? What sort?" Peter looked at her with a sudden hot annoyance. Not towards her, but Roan.

Anna paused for a moment. She felt a little nervous to tell Peter for some reason. But she thought that stupid and trudged on. "He has offered me a permanent home here. With him."

"Permanent? You mean like a _marriage_?" Peter said it incredulously, and with a hint of anger.

"If I so choose, yes."

"And do you so choose?!" Anna wouldn't look at him, she could hear in his voice the sheer insanity he thought of it all.

"I don't know. He is very taken with me but I told him I needed time. It's not a decision I want to make right away."

Peter took a deep breath and moved closer to her, angling himself so that his knee was touching hers. When he spoke he was serious, yet he was also trying to keep his voice quiet because of the anger he felt at this knowledge.

"You have to listen to me. You cannot stay here."

"Peter, this isn't something I'm asking your permission for. I know you don't like him but -"

"-No, no you don't understand. Besides, I've got a good reason. I inquired of Captain Leland to tell me anything he knows about Roan. To tell me of his background, if I should be worried about anything. I thought it'd be helpful in continuing the search for Susan. And he sent back-"

"Wait, you did what?" This time she looked up at him.

"I ask Captain Leland for background information. About Roan."

Anna looked at him dumbfounded. "I can't believe you did that! Until today, you've not gained one good reason to be warry of him, and even now, you not liking his proposal has nothing to do with Susan!"

"It's not just Susan, I'm trying to help you too."

"How? I'm not her, Peter. You have to stop equating me with her."

Peter felt a sudden fear. He had worried she'd wonder at his actions towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"Peter, I know it took me a while to see it, but I'm aware! Why else would you spend any time with me other than to have me bring you your dinner if it were not for Susan!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He said carefully, not liking the turn this conversation was taking.

"Oh, come on, Peter. You keep acting and treating me like I'm her! All of you have. Why else are you so speculative of Roan? I'm not Susan, I'm just a maid. I'll never be able to be her. I know you're all hurting but you cannot use me for the time being to replace her. It's a disservice to her and to me and I won't play along anymore." Anna stood and walked a few paces away.

"I haven't been trying to _replace_ her with you..." Peter stood after she did, gently grabbing her arm to turn her back toward him.

"Maybe you didn't realize it, but think about it. You came here searching for her but you only found me. Yet, I look just like her and I act like a big sister to Edmund and Lucy and I was able to take you into the woods to where those criminals might have hurt us both! You've just been using me and I've been using you and I'm tired of it."

Peter was heartbroken at her words but he had none of his own. He could understand how she could get this idea. It made perfect sense to him, actually. He had hoped that she wouldn't find his attention to her odd, but clearly she had caught on, just not in the way he had hoped. But how was he supposed to explain how wrong she was without telling her who she is and risk hurting her? "Anna, I..."

Anna put a hand to her head, feeling her headache worsen and her breathing getting heavy. "I just want to be left alone. No more. I'll not play this game any longer. You know I'm not Susan, you have to stop treating me as such because we both know that as soon as you find her, you'll be gone without one thought for me. Roan is the only family I have here and all you've done is question him and distrust him and now this investigation into his past! Truly Peter, he's given you no reason for it! I've asked you repeatedly to let this be and you couldn't and now you've done something you shouldn't have. It's an invasion of privacy. I know you don't like him, but I do. I trust him."

"Look, Anna, I know you're angry, but you don't understand!"

"I understand enough!"

"If you would just listen, I'm trying to help you, I-"

"Don't you get it? I don't need your help, Peter, because I am _not _your sister! You need to focus on finding Susan, not worrying over me. I think we both need some time a part now. No more family dinners with the maid, no more including me on your walks or picnics or any of that! I don't belong there and we both know it. It's hurting all of us, Peter. I'm not your family yet we've both been allowing me to act like it. It does Susan wrong, as well as my own family. I don't wish to do any of it anymore. Especially after how you've been treating Roan. I'm done."

"Wait wait wait! I'm trying to help you, I promise! I know you don't think so and I can understand why but I promise you you got it all mixed up! Just – just let me take you for a walk or something and we can talk -"

"I just want to go home, Peter. I don't want any more of this! There's nothing you can do for me and there's nothing I can do for you! Now good day, _your Majesty_."

Anna started walking towards the door to return inside just as Lucy and Edmund came walking out.

"Anna! Do you want to go with us to-"

"I'm sorry, Lucy I can't." She stated hardly, trying her best not to cry.

But Lucy only heard her hard words, she didn't see her tears. "Okay, well maybe tonight after dinner we can read another story. I found a new book-"

"Lucy, I will not be attending anymore of your meals. I will not be doing anything more with you or your family at all. I'm sorry." And with that she walked through the door without so much as a look to Lucy or Edmund.

Lucy's face pulled tight as she watched her sister walk away from her, tears filling her eyes at hearing Anna's words. Edmund looked shocked and turned to Peter for some kind of answer for the sudden change. Peter simply stared at where Anna had been standing, feeling like he'd once again failed his little sister, and tried very hard to not show the hurt on his face.

**…...**

"What did you say to her?"

Roan looked up from his study desk to find Peter seething.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, I am unsure of what you mean."

"Susan just told me that she wants to spend less time with me and our siblings – because she thinks we are just using her to take Susan's place – that we'll run off and abandon her as soon as our sister is back."

Roan sighed and sat his pen down before returning his attention to Peter. "Yes, I know. She relayed such concerns to me, as well."

"And what _exactly_ did you say to her in response?" Peter started into the room.

"I told her that she had no reason to worry. That I didn't believe you and your family were using her in any way. If you don't believe me you can ask her for yourself."

"You told her all that, that we weren't trying to replace Susan?"

"Exactly." Roan's tone stayed unbothered and calm.

Peter reached Roan's desk and leaned down heavily on it in front of him. Roan stared back, unfazed, with clear eyes.

"Then what is all this business about a proposal? Care to explain that?"

Roan stood to address him. "I know you are wary of me, your Majesty, and because of concern over your sister, so I understand. But I assure you, as I have already stated to you, I care for your sister deeply. I did before you even showed up here and explained to me who she truly is. With no disrespect to you, I offered the proposal on the chance that she feel the same way, but also as a comfort so that she felt she had someone who cares for her and is offering her a family. Which she so clearly does not feel like she has already. At least not a real one."

Peter shook his head. Thoughts of Leland's letter and Roan's character were running through his mind.

"What are you hoping to get out of this?"

"I must say I don't know what you mean, your majesty."

"I mean that you must have a reason for pushing yourself onto my sister."

"I assure you, that is not what's happening. I very much doubt that that is even the way she sees it, but rather the way you interpreted it. And even if she did say something of that sort, then your sister is mistaken, she is _confused_-"

"Losing your memory doesn't make you an idiot! She may be unsure of who she is but she isn't oblivious to your obvious on comings towards her. Especially not when it is spelled out in a proposal!"

"Your majesty I meant no disrespect, but-"

"Is it because she is a queen? When I first learned of you and came here you seemed less than forthcoming about the girl who didn't remember herself. As if you wished to keep her locked up here, make her think she needed you, to keep her all to yourself. That is, until you realized she was royalty. Now what? You think that if you can charm her - make her have feelings for you because you took her in - that if she does regain her memory, she would feel indebted to you? Maybe even, close to you? I mean, you gave her a home, protection, a _name_. You want her to feel dependent upon you?"

Roan stood with teeth gritted, gray eyes steeling over. He opened his mouth to retort but Peter persisted.

"You know, I was told that you took a liking to her right away. She even told me about it herself, though she didn't want to believe that it was anything more than kindness. You saw an opportunity with her, though, didn't you? Because she is a queen, and hurt, and alone. So you pushed yourself onto her. To manipulate her. To make her feel that you were the one she could go to, instead of her family because she didn't know who they were. Well guess what? My little sister may not remember her family or know who I truly am to her, but she _always _comes running to _me_ when she is in trouble. Not you. And I am certain it will stay that way. So, I am telling you this now, stay away from her."

Roan stood still, fingers twitching, mouth pulled into a grimace. Peter turned to leave, anger still ebbing off of him.

"And what if she never remembers?" Roan boldly took a step forward, but stopped short when Peter faced him again.

"Excuse me?"

Roan looked shaken but he also looked angry, which must have been what made his mouth open again. "I said, what if she doesn't remember. Doesn't remember who she is or who you are to her. What will you do then? Take her away anyways, tell her who she is, run the risk of her never regaining her memory, of _hurting _her? You can't stay here forever. Not while keeping your secret under wraps. And definitely not while running your country. She will find out if you don't leave. If you don't leave her _here_."

Peter's jaw was tight, teeth grinding together. He wanted to say something, to yell at him, to hit him – anything! But Roan had asked questions that Peter didn't have any answers to. So in Peter's silence, Roan went on.

"And if she does remember? What if she does reciprocate the feelings I have for her? Will you deny her the fulfillment of that just because you do not like me? I have no reason to lie to you, King. And I want nothing more than to help her, to make sure she feels that she has a family. I gave her that proposal on the off chance that she doesn't remember – so that she doesn't feel alone! And I only told her then because I knew you would be telling her lies about me in your distrust. She needs to know that _someone_ is there for her and not merely trying to use her for _their_ gain. And if you don't stop this anger and distrust towards me and if you don't come up with a way to make her believe you aren't just using her to fill the space that Susan left than she won't ever believe that she is anything but alone. Now I know that is the last thing you want. It is the last thing that I want. I seek to protect her, to care for her, just as you would. I promise you I have nothing but true and honest intentions and feelings for Anna."

"Her name is _Susan_. And should I find any more reason than I already have to not believe you, I promise you I will take her away and you will never see her again." Peter didn't believe his own words but he was grappling for control over the conversation. Roan may have a valid reason for his proposal and true feelings for his sister but he didn't care. Peter wasn't about to believe it. So, he said what he felt he had to and turned to leave.

"And it'll be her and the rest of your family that you are hurting by doing that." Roan said as he watched Peter go.

**Oooohhh so intense! Well that was Chapter 16 and I hope you enjoyed it. I can't make any promises but there is a chance I will update this story again before this coming Saturday so keep an eye out for it!**


	17. Chapter 17

Anna was tired. So very tired because dreams kept waking her up for the past two nights. So much so that she stayed up much later than usual. Roan had gone on a late night walk with her to help clear her mind. The cool air had been nice but it hadn't helped enough to last long. She had fallen asleep after midnight and had woken not long after. She had dreamed of a vast green meadow, filled with colorful tents and creatures of all sorts. But it had turned dark as a fierce figure was carried into the camp by all sorts of dark creatures. The figure – a woman – left Anna feeling cold and fearful. She was unsure and shaken, though she wasn't sure why. A dread filled her and she felt the need to hold onto the young boy by her side. The lady strode with power and when she looked in their direction, Anna felt a shiver run down her spine. Anna froze, almost as still as stone.

Then a strong roar ripped through the air and Anna was awake.

She decided to get up to get a drink of water. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon anyways. And she needed to stretch the stiffness out of her limbs. Anna forced herself to breathe easy and to not think of the cruel woman from her dream as she quietly drifted down the hall and stairs. It was very late and the house was all darkness and silver moonlight. It felt lonely. But that wasn't anything new. Anna had been feeling very lonely the past few days since she decided to stop spending time with the Pevensies. She missed them but she kept reminding herself that she had to let them go. She kept herself busy with chores but would catch glimpses of them every now and then. Each time, they all looked like they wanted to speak to her. And they tried to over and over. But Anna quickly found a way out of it, telling Edmund and Lucy that she had too much to do, and Peter that she had already said everything she needed to to him. But it didn't help that Roan had seemed a little distant. He said he had much work to get done and that he was sorry. But every evening he stayed with her until she went to bed. Regardless, Anna was feeling very homesick.

She tried her best to not think on that or her dream as she made her way down another set of stairs. Gliding past a vast window that looked over the back lawn, Anna swore she saw movement in the darkness. She stopped short and stared hard, forcing her eyes to see into the black night. But then she realized the wind was blowing and the trees were shaking, all the while leaves were falling off and being sent flying across the grass. She let out a deep breath. She could have laughed at herself for allowing her mind to think someone was out there.

She moved along, careful to tread on the thick rug that ran down the bottom floor hall towards the kitchen. It muffled her steps but also made it all the easier for her to hear a voice. Anna stilled, but only partly out of fright. She was curious and slowed her steps as she rounded the corner and realized that the voice was very familiar. Her shoulders slouched. It was just Roan in one of the back offices. But who was he talking to? Surely, he would have been in bed long before now. Anna glanced at the grandfather clock nearby. It was three in the morning. Too late for anyone to still be doing any work and too early for the staff to be waking.

Anna padded forward and then stopped abruptly, breath hitching, as a figure appeared up ahead coming out of the kitchen. Another one followed. Anna shied towards the wall. _They weren't from the Estate. _

They were brutish looking. Both were cloaked but one clearly had the face of a man, though his gait was off, more clopped. He had dark stubble covering his chin and small horns poking out of his black locks on the top of his head. The other was much worse. Anna couldn't see his full shape because of the cloak but he was much larger than the one in front. He stood on his hind legs, but his hands were more like paws, covered in dark fur with sharp claws. Peeking out of his hood was a snout – no doubt a snout. A cord of panic ran through Anna. She knew, though she was unsure of how, what that creature was. A werewolf.

She watched as they both pushed open the office door, causing the faint glow of the fire to filter out. The walked in as Anna crouched closer off to the side. Her mind reeled. She pinched herself thinking she must still be dreaming. It didn't work. She tried to think of the best thing to do. If she could get out to the guest houses the Narnian soldiers were in...But she stopped her thinking when she heard Roan speak again. There was something about his tone, though he was quiet, he sounded more annoyed than fearful.

"We had a deal. It is not my fault if you failed in getting out of it what you wanted. And you do not need to keep bringing in more of your..._colleagues_, to try to scare me."

"Who said anything about scaring? No, we just like witnesses to our business dealings. A smart move really. I'm sure you know all about it, working in the government like you do. But my colleagues were also interested in hearing your side of this. To see if you were going to hold up to your end of the bargain." Said a rough, deep voice.

"My end!" Roan nearly yelled, then paused to clear his throat. When he spoke again, he was quiet but he hissed through his teeth. "You had your chance – you were the first step of the plan. You had them outnumber and yet you still couldn't keep a handle on it-"

_Outnumbered?_ Anna wondered. _What was he talking about?_ Anna ever so slowly started taking steps closer to the door.

"-And your letter said it would only be three of you here. This is my house; you have no right to be making your way in here as you please. What if someone sees you?"

_Their letter. _The image of Roan looking distressed, clutching a letter, popped into Anna's mind. He said he had _issues_ to take care of. Things he thought were already handled.

The deep voice spoke again. "Oh, don't worry. No one is going to see us in a house this size. And even if they do, we'll take care of it." The deep voice laughed quietly. Others joined in but it came out sounding more like growls than anything else.

Roan groaned like he was much too tired to mess with their semantics. "You will leave. Now. I have a small army on this property and two kings who I believe would very much enjoy having something to swing at. It will do you well to leave while you still can."

"I think those kings would find it very interesting to learn that you had us here to begin with. Watch yourself young lord, and remember you have just as much to lose as we do. Maybe more. That pretty young lady isn't yours yet, though you'd be happy to make her that. The way I see it, we can ensure that you get all you want, while still getting what we bargained for."

_Are they talking about me? What had they bargained?_ Anna questioned. She was growing more and more confused about the whole thing. She tried piecing it together as she listened on, now almost to the door of the office. Their voices were still quiet, but she didn't have to strain to make out their words.

"I don't take well to threats. And say you did tell the Narnians. Do you think they're going to believe _you_ over _me_? I've been helping them for weeks and have quite the alibi for the time before they got here. Meanwhile I've also been helping you by keeping them off your tracks. At least until your men so stupidly attacked the people the High King cares about most, giving him more credence not to trust you. So the way I see it, I'm safe and you owe me. You had your chance and you failed. I did the leg work by giving you the information in the first place. It is not my fault if you can't keep a hold on your assets. And because you didn't, there was no end for me to hold up. But I am feeling kind and will let you off easy. I will forgive your debt now and forever by letting you leave and be on your way. I don't think I'll have the need for any more dealings with you in the future."

"You hear that boys? He forgives us. Well ain't that sweet. But I don't think you'd be sitting as pretty as you are right now if it wasn't for us in the first place. It's not like your information about when and where she' be coming from was useful to you before you made our deal. You wouldn't have had the guts to do our part on your own. You much prefer the sniveling little mind games instead of action. So here's the new deal. We're going to start this bargain over again. She comes with us. We get our ransom, and then you can sweep in to save her, pretending to be the knight in shining armor and reap whatever rewards you think will come of it. All while we sneak off into the woods. Really ain't much different than the original plan now is it?"

There was a sliver of a crack where the door hadn't been shut fully. Anna took a deep breath, questioning whether or not she should look in. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she were caught. But this situation was serious and confusing and she had a growing suspicion as to who Roan was speaking to. If she could just see in...

First, she saw Roan. Off in the far corner, looking rather vicious as the firelight threw shadows on half of his face. But he was nothing compared to what she saw next. The voice that had been speaking was a minotaur, large and dark and intimidating. He sauntered closer to Roan. Next to him was a wolf, bigger than the one she met in the woods with Edmund. The two she had seen walk in were on either side of the door, well out of her sight. But she knew they had to be there somewhere.

Roan looked fuming. "Absolutely not. We are not going to return to a plan you botched in the first place. There is no way –" Roan was silenced as a meaty arm slung at him and nearly knocked him over. The minotaur stepped forward in a flash and clutched Roan's shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"I'm done talking. It would be wise for you to do the same. You're in no position to be giving orders." He looked over his shoulder to the others and added, "Go find her."

Anna stumbled backwards just as Roan started to shout out. But he was silenced as another swing connected to his face. Had Anna still been watching, she'd have seen his head fall limp. But she didn't because she took off for help. The closest room was the kitchen and that lead outside to where she could wake the soldiers.

She skidded around the corner into the kitchen, slamming into a side table and chair in her haste, making more noise than she intended. She prayed it didn't alert the intruders. Her heart pounded. Thoughts ran wild through her mind but were broken up as a low growl echoed behind her down the hall. She reached the back door and was twisting the knob when a voice rasped out, "It's best to stop now, missy."

But she didn't. She pulled the door open and flung herself out into the cold air. The grass and leaves were slick underfoot, making it hard to not fall. She opened her mouth to scream for help. She only got half the word out before a tight grip wrapped itself around her wrist and flung her around. A heavy paw with long claws covered her mouth while a long snout forced itself into her face. The werewolf's coal dark eyes stared at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you don't want to be responsible for his guts being splattered on the ground." The werewolf yanked her to see behind them, paw still over her mouth. Roan laid halfway unconscious, strewn over the minotaur's shoulder as the creature pointed a knife in his direction. Anna saw the rest of those she had seen before file out of the house. She jerked to try to release herself from the werewolf's grasped but he held firm, reaching one of his long claws out to her neck. She didn't dare scream.

…**...**

Anna's hands had been bound and her mouth gagged as they forced her to march through the woods. Her mind was still reeling and a fresh new headache bloomed at the base of her skull. She forced her terror down as she took in deep gulps of air through her nose and tried to clear her mind to keep calm. After meandering for half an hour, the Minotaur let Roan fall to the ground and muttered something about their deal starting in the morning as he balled something into Roan's fist.

_What deal had he made with these people? What had he been thinking! How could Roan do something like this?_

Anna tried her hardest to think through all she had heard earlier. She didn't want to believe Roan had done anything bad but how could she not? Surely these were the bandits – that was obvious enough as Roan made it clear he was keeping the Narnian's off their trail. But why was she involved? Had he told them she was the Queen? Did they think she was Susan? The dwarf Racor and his companions certainly had. But if that were true, what had actually happened to Susan? Unless...

_Surely, I can't be -_

A sudden increase in pain hit Anna and caused her to clutch at her head. Her vison swayed for a moment and she slowed her pace. Memories of waking up weeks ago in the woods flashed through her mind.

"Keep it up – walk faster!" A voice snapped at her, shoving her forward.

Anna increased her speed but her breathing hitched. Fear coiled around her. She felt as nauseous as she had when she had brought Peter and the other Narnian's into the woods. _Oh, Aslan give me peace,_ she thought.

As they walked on, they veered off and back onto multiple paths, only to stray from them again. Anna found herself breathing better, her panic releasing its grip slightly. She had to keep calm, in order to come up with a plan to get away. She had been trying her best to map out in her mind the way they were going, but found it difficult in the dark. She couldn't see her surroundings well enough to make mental markers. Nevertheless, she tried, noting a distinctive change when they walked along the edge of a clearing, and again when the forest started to appear denser. It didn't seem like much, but it was better than nothing. But then, as the trudged on, she heard something that gave her hope. There was gentle rushing in the distance. A sound clear and constant. _Running water_. They were near the river still. If she managed to get away, she could try to find the river. And if she found the river, she could find her way out of the woods.

They walked on for over an hour, never once seeing the river, but Anna kept straining her ears for the sound of it. At times, it quieted to where it was barely a whisper. Other times, it disappeared completely. But it always showed back up again. Anna found it odd, and thought surely they were either trying to disorient her, or trying very hard to not easily be followed. Probably both.

Eventually, the group came upon a small camp, a fire burning with three creatures around it. Another three were sleeping under a small wooden overhang. While at least two that Anna could see were up in the trees, no doubt serving as lookouts.

Those that were sleeping were quickly woken up and Anna was thrown down to sit where they got up. Her ankles were tied like her wrist were and one of the creatures, a satyr, was charged with staying by her to make sure she didn't get away. The Minotaur lead the rest of them away towards the fire as they spoke too low for her to hear.

…**...**

Peter was deep in sleep when he was suddenly jolted awake. Someone was calling his name and grabbing hold of him. It was still dark out, too dark to realize who was there at first. He instantly reached out and gripped the wrist of the person in a mode of defense.

"Peter! It's me!"

Edmund's dark eyes stared back at him. His hair was a mess and he was still in his night shirt. But by his posture and the look in his eye, Peter could tell he was wide awake.

Peter relaxed a bit and asked groggily, "What is it, Ed? Why are you waking me?"

His brother stared back with a panicked look. "It's Susan. She's gone. They've taken her."

Peter froze for a moment, sleep still heavy in his eyes. He was unsure if he was dreaming this or not, if he even heard Edmund right. It didn't feel real. But then a flicker of a candle came into view, standing in the open doorway. Roan's nervous face peeked into the dim light and Peter knew he wasn't dreaming.

"What are you talking about, Ed?"

"The bandits. They've got her. They got into the house somehow and kidnapped Roan and Susan. Roan got away but they have Susan."

Peter sat up quickly. He stared hard at Edmund and thought over his brother's words before turning to look at Roan.

Roan took a step into the room. "It's true, your Majesty. We were attack–"

Peter whipped out of his bed and suddenly had the young lord pinned to the wall, his right forearm pressing hard against Roan's throat.

"What did you do to her?!"

**Well there is Chapter 17! I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 18, I hope you enjoy!**

"What did you do to her?!"

Roan dropped his candle as his head bounced against the wall at Peter's force, his windpipe feeling the heavy weight of the Kings arm.

"I didn't do anything to her! I was trying to protect her! I swear, it was the bandits!"

"Then why would they have taken you, too? How could you have gotten away? How would they have even known she was here if _someone _hadn't told them?!" Peter's eyes narrowed as his voice heightened.

"I-I don't know!"

"How convenient."

"A walk! We took a late night walk near the tree line, after everyone else had gone to bed. I heard rustling in the woods, but I thought it was just the wind. They must have been out there and seen her! It wouldn't be the first time they were known to travel those paths." Roan squeaked out, his fist grappling to find a hold on Peter to push him away. It was to no avail.

Nevertheless, Peter lightened his pressure on Roan's throat just the slightest and said, "That still doesn't explain why they would bother taking you too, or how you escaped."

"I can explain that. But I would appreciate you letting me go first."

Peter pressed harder. "I don't think you are in the position to be bargaining."

"Okay, okay..." Roan struggled and his voice faded in a dramatic attempt at making Peter lessen the pressure. He did just to speed things up. Roan continued. "I had stayed up late, going over some papers for court. I had just gotten ready for bed when I heard a scuffle. It sounded like something had been turned over. I ignored it but then I heard something else. When I went to investigate, I found the bandits dragging Queen Susan out the back door. I ran after them and I did what I could to stop them but there were just too many – a wolf, a minitour, a werewolf! How do you think I got these bruises?"

Roan paused and Peter squinted. In the dim lighting he hadn't noticed, but now that he was looking for it, he could see the dark bruises blooming on the right side of Roan's face. There were a few rips the sleeves of his pajamas too. At the small look of surprise on Peter's face, Roan went on.

"They knocked me out. I don't know for how long. When I came to, I ran back up here and found her room a mess, along with the note."

Edmund came into view and held up a sheet of paper. "He's right, Pete. I've read it already. They're ransoming her."

Peter eyed Edmund and the note before suddenly releasing Roan completely and snatching the letter to read it over. His shoulders stiffened. Roan caught his breath and then added, "I woke a butler to go retrieve your soldiers. They should be over here any minute. What would you have us do?"

"We go get her back safely. Then we capture these criminals or have them meet their deaths."

…**...**

Anna was cold and shaken but she was no longer tired. The night air and the terror seemed to have simply thrust it out of her. Her head still ached and now her mouth hurt because of the gag, but she was alive. And for that she was very thankful. Especially when she saw her company. Around her were three satyrs, two wolves, an ape and a werewolf, the minotaur, and four dwarves.

She had kept her breathing slow and took in her surroundings. Clearly they were deep in the wood somewhere, but not too far from the water. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness being pierced by the fire, she thought she was certain there were only two archers in the trees. There were small piles of loot and belongs dotted along the small makeshift campsite, one was strewn next to the satyr looking after her. Anna looked it over to see if a knife or anything for defense was there, though it was too dark to tell. She looked over the satyr then. He was a vile little creature with a sharp pointed nose that didn't seem to fit his face. He watched her with hard eyes but he seemed to keep his distance a few feet from her as much as he could without getting in trouble with the rest of his gang. Anna did her best to ignore him and strained her ears to try to overhear what the one's around the camp fire were saying. She only caught bits and pieces about how 'the King won't be happy' and 'it'd serve us best to send out some early' and something about 'Queen Susan'. At that name Anna listened harder, but it was to no avail, she was too far away.

But it did get her thinking. Why did they think she was Susan? Was it they who hurt Anna in the first place, leaving her with amnesia? And where was Susan if she wasn't with them?

All of this left Anna with one thought that she refused to believe. There was no way she could. How presumptuous of her to think it at all! Certainly, it was impossible. She was not the missing Queen Susan.

Anna scarcely thought it before feeling a wave come over her and her vision sway for a moment. Images of her dreams flashed through her mind. The blond boy whose face she couldn't quite make out, but knew was familiar. The dark headed boy at the window and the explosion...then Lucy popped into the mind, smiling into the looking glass as she braided the young girl's hair...

_No. This is silly. Of course_ _I'm not Susan. If I was, they would have told me. Peter would have said something the day I met him when hanging laundry. And he looked so sad when he saw me, it was because I wasn't who he was looking for. Because I wasn't Susan._

Anna grabbed the side of her head as best she could with her hands tied as she began doubling over. It all was too much. It _hurt_. Why was this so hard? Why did thinking of these things bother her so? If she could only just remember her own life...

"Filleus, what's going on back there?" A deep voice rumbled.

"I-I don't know, Taron. She's hurt or something." The satyr beside Anna was speaking. Anna glanced up and saw the minotaur, along with the other's from the campfire, walking over. It was then that she realized she was mumbling something against the gag tied around her mouth.

They stopped before her and she became angry, just watching them watch her. She yelled at them behind the gag, mumbling incoherently until one dwarf said, "Alright now, stop your fussing. What is it?" and yanked the gag down.

Anna sputtered at the force for only a second before yelling, "Let me go! I don't know what you want with me, but I assure you I am of no worth to you."

They blinked at her and then laughed.

"Of course you're not worth anything. What's the price of a Queen snatch these days, boys? Certainly not more than a few shillings." The minotaur said sarcastically, and they all continued snickering.

"I am not the Queen! There is no one that will pay you any sum for me. I am a maid in the house of Lord Roan Niar. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sure, whatever you say. Meanwhile, I'm sure Lord Niar is readying the Narnian troops to come and get you. Queen or no Queen, you're worth a hefty payment to him."

Anna ignore their statements and decided to ask one of her burning questions. Though the evidence was piling up, she still struggled with believing anything against Roan. Surely he had made an unwitting mistake. He couldn't have made a deal with them for bad reasons. "What is your business with him anyway? Lord Roan is an upstanding member of Tiran society. He is an official in their courts! He welcomed me-"

"He welcomed you because you were a pretty face and a bounty!" growled the wolf.

"That isn't true! I don't know what your dealings were with him, but I cannot believe that he had anything but good intentions. He is my friend and he has been helping the Narnians."

"And how do you think we come to find out about the Narnian's and their coming to Tir in the first place? Your friend, Lord Roan is, as you say, a member of their court. Queen Susan was meeting with court officials. Or, she was planning on it, anyways. Roan knew her route from Archenland because he was a part of the delegates meant to meet her." The minotaur said and they all continued to snicker. "He's a liar. You really shouldn't be surprised."

Anna sat still for a moment, willing her face to stay firm and hard as stone while she felt utterly betrayed. She didn't want to believe what they were saying. They're bandits and liars and thieves and Roan – well she had heard him speak to them about their deal. It had come straight from his mouth and now their words fit the puzzle together.

"Well then he is playing you too. He knows I am not the Queen, he is merely tricking you." Anna said.

"Think what you want. For all I know, you're only saying that to get us to release you. Regardless, I have a sneaking suspicion that the King won't be leaving you out here." Said Taron, the minotaur.

Anna's heart ached at the thought of Peter, though she wasn't quite sure why. "I am of no concern to him. I am a _maid._"

"Racor didn't seem to think so, and he was dealing with the younger king. I can only imagine what the High King will do when he finds his little sister is missing _again_."

"Racor?"

"Oh, yes. You remember him, don't you? Racor, get down here!" The minotaur called to the trees. And that's when she saw the dwarf she recognized from before. He had been too far up and it was too dark to tell by his figure alone who he was. But as he slipped down from the tree, there was no mistaking it. That was the dwarf who almost killed Edmund.

Anna felt her anger from that day re-manifest suddenly at seeing him now.

"Oi, what is it?" He snarled.

"What did you say about the King? You think he'll be wanting this one back?"

Racor glared at Anna with cold eyes. "Yeah, they'll be coming. I don't doubt it for a minute."

They had put the gag back in her mouth shortly after that and left Anna alone for a while. She watched as half of her captors, six in total, left camp before it was even beginning to get light. She had an inkling they may be going to scope out the exchange site, as she heard earlier them speaking of 'sending out some early'. Another hour passed and the dark sky started growing ever so slowly lighter, though the fire was still needed to fully see. Anna kept her guard up and was constantly looking for an out, but she'd need to get the rope off her wrist and ankles first. The satyr a few feet from her eyed her on and off, clearly unhappy with the role he'd been given to watch her. Anna noticed he fumbled with the bundle of belongings beside him. It was just light enough now for her to make out what was there. It included a blanket, a pack of food, and a bow and arrows.

Anna immediately knew if she could get a hold of just one arrow out of his quiver, she could attempt to remove her shackles. But the faun was unbudging. He sat rigid on top of a small stone. So she decided to try something. Once again she began mumbling, though much quieter than before, so only to get his attention. She motioned to the gag when he looked at her. He glanced at the others around the fire and then back at her. She put on the most helpless, innocent look she could conjure. He sighed harshly and then yanked the gag out.

"What'd ya want?"

"I need water. Surely, you all can spare that. I mean you did kidnap me, the least you could do is offer me something to drink."

He squinted untrustingly at her.

"Where do you think I'm going to go? I'm surrounded by you all and tied up." She said exasperatedly.

"Fine. But sit still." The satyr got up and went about five yards away towards a bucket with a ladle in it. Anna shot a look over to the campfire to make sure no one was looking, and then scooted closer to the bundle. She got about a foot before the satyr turned around. He walked over and put the ladle up to her mouth and she sipped slowly.

When she finished, she said, "Your name is Filleus, right? I heard them say it earlier." He gave her a hard look but said nothing, so she went on. "Do you think I'm the Queen?" She whispered to him.

The satyr's eyes went a little wider, clearly getting annoyed with her, but still he gave no answer.

"Because your friends seem to think so. Well, if I were, what do you think will happen once I'm ransomed? The High King Peter no doubt will ride in to get me away from such deviants as you, and then what? You think you'll get away, that you'll be able to escape? You won't. You've heard stories of him, haven't you? Peter the Magnificent? Of all his glories won in battles? Don't you think he can handle a little group of bandits?" Anna paused and watched as the satyr began to look questionable. His shoulders tensed and he forced his face into a hard demeanor.

Anna went on, praying he didn't see through her and realize she was making it all up. "He won't take you all as prisoners – he'll kill you. You know that. After all, you stole his little sister, you _hurt_ her."

"We haven't touched you," He hissed. "Not anything more than tying those ropes, at least."

"Do you think that'll matter if I tell him otherwise? Besides, there are more Narnian soldiers than there are of you. Twice as many. You don't stand a chance and you know it. But if you help me now, I promise, I'll make sure that the King spares you." Anna knew this sounded conniving and she had no founding to say Peter would do anything like that for her, let alone come to get her after how she's been treating him lately, but she _knew _he would for Susan. And if Filleus believed it and she was able to get away, that's all that mattered. She nudged closer to the satyr to have him look her in the eye.

He stared, mulling her over, and then looked back to the campfire.

"May I have some more?" Anna nodded to the ladle.

"I know what you're doing." Said Filleus.

"I am merely giving you an out. Now, if you please, I am very thirsty. And even if you don't help me, I will remember the kind satyr that treated me with decency while locked up here. I may even mention that to the King, if things don't go your way."

Filleus eyed her again for a moment and then looked to the ground. Finally, he stood and went to retrieve more water. Anna leaned and scooted over, trying hard to not make noise and being very thankful it was still dark. A silent prayer to Aslan was said almost unconsciously as she reached across the rock the satyr had been sitting on, both hands still tied. She felt the bundle of things and then softness of a feather when Fillius started talking and turned towards her. Anna shot back up and tried to look unbothered. Fillius was looking at the ladle, trying not to spill it.

"You have a lot of gall, I'll give you that, Queen. And it would serve you well to remember me kindly, for I am doubtless the nicest one you'll find among this lot." Anna sipped what he brought her as he went on. "But your silly mind games won't work on me. Save those for your Lord Roan. That's his favorite game."

Anna eyed him over the ladle and felt a pang run through her again at the thought of Roan and how easily these bandits talked of him. How many mind games had she fallen for? She forced the thought out of her mind as Filleus stood.

"No more, you've had enough for now." He turned to replace the ladle and Anna knew this was her only chance. She reached her upper half across the stone Filleus had been sitting on once again and felt the feathers. She grasped it with a death grip with both hands and then forced herself to a sitting position, stuffing the single arrow under the skirt of her night dress. Filleus turned just at that moment and moved to sit back down on the stone.

"Now, Queenie, you'll get no more traitorous talk out of me." And he forced the gag back around her mouth.

So Anna sat for much longer, and pulled her feet under her dress, running the tip of the arrow over her bindings when getting the chance and when thinking she could do it quiet enough. The whole time she found herself praying. She didn't know why, but Aslan was the name she was calling on. The Pevensie's had talked of him so much, and it just felt right. And she was scared and confused. About her current predicament and this Susan business and Roan. She asked for wisdom and clarity and a way out. Anna started to feel a hope rise in her, though her headache persisted.

Before long, there came quiet noises all around the camp. The sound of padding and twigs snapping could be heard here and there. The sky was dimming and Anna noticed that the others heard the noises too. They were on guard, looking around. Taron snapped at them to start collecting their things, that it was about time to leave to go to the clearing for the exchange. Anna thought back to the clearing she was sure they passed in the night. But her thoughts were distracted as the noises persisted, getting louder.

The wolf, Racor, and Taron glanced at each other and spoke in hushed tones before quietly moving out into the woods to scope. Filleus was on guard too, his head whipping around in each direction when a new sound came. Everyone was thinking the same thing – someone was out there and they may be there to avoid the ransom. Though Anna was unsure. Something felt off to her.

Suddenly a yell was heard and then a dragging. Then another yell. Everyone snapped to attention. Filleus shot up, grabbing his bow, and walked a few paces ahead. Anna felt a cord of fear run through her and worked as fast and quietly as she could to cut the ropes at her feet, though it took longer with both hands tied.

Relief flooded her when she felt them give way. But then another yell pierced through the woods. The werewolf growled harsh and loud and ordered the two dwarves and an ape that was still there to fan out and kill whatever it was.

"Filleus - guard the girl!" The werewolf snapped. Filleus glanced back at Anna before leveling his bow and scanning what lay before them. The only other one in sight was the werewolf. More yells came and the fur on his back bristled as his growl lowered. Anna sat on her knees, knowing she might have to jump up and run at any moment, unsure of what was out there.

For a moment all was quiet. Too quiet. The sky was a deep shade of blue, leaving the earth and air feeling eerie. Anna looked at her captors. There were only two in sight and their backs were toward her. Something told her this was the best time to pull out the arrow. She put it in between her knees and used the point to once again saw at the ropes, this time around her wrists. She was almost out of them when a roar ripped through the air. The werewolf growled in response and leaped at whatever he saw ahead in the brush. Filleus ran forward, listening to the battle and unsure of what to do. There was thrashing and snarls. Anna felt sheer panic run through her, making her saw all the more viciously at the ropes, cutting her own wrist in the process. But she didn't care. She needed to run.

And run she did. Another roar ripped through the air and the bindings fell, having been successfully cut through. She shot off to the side and gone before Filleus turned around. Her bare feet felt the sting of fallen limbs and rocks but she didn't notice. She yanked the gag from around her and ran and ran and twisted between trees, willing herself to not stop. That is, until she turned a bend in the tree line and was forced to, having tripped over something heavy and solid. Pain shuddered through her as she landed hard on her knees but it was nothing compared to the shock that jolted her when turning to see what tripped her.

A dead body lay before her.

**Note: There will only be 1 or 2 more chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I am a day late, please forgive me! I ended up needing a little more time for this chapter. I don't want to put out something for you guys before it is ready. I hope you understand. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think! Thank you, and Happy Easter! ~ Scarlett**

**"****The angel said to the women, "Do not be afraid, for I know that you are looking for Jesus, who was crucified. He is not here; he has risen, just as he said." Matthew 28:5-6**

Anna was looking at a dead body. She recognized him. It was one of the dwarfs from the campsite. He was laying on his stomach and had deep lashes pooling blood across his back. For a moment, Anna just looked at him, forgetting her need to run. The sight brought something to mind. It was oddly familiar, however morbid. She suddenly remembered the fearful thrill of running through a wood much like this one, chased by not one, but two dwarfs. She felt a chill run along her spine and her headache pounded against her skull. Then another imaged flashed into her mind. Soldiers – _her_ soldiers being attacked. A friend going down. He was a Centaur, like the General Oreius the Narnian's had. Tears wetted her eyes and a profound heartache gripped her.

For a moment Anna couldn't breathe. Her vision swayed again. She tried to walk but fell to her knees from dizziness. She pulled her head up and caught sight of something lying beside the dead dwarf. It was his bow and arrows. She remembered having Susan's red finned arrows in her grasp that day she was attacked after having led the Narnian's into the woods. She remembered her need to protect Edmund. His need to protect her. She remembered watching him go down, that wolf pouncing on him, and the horrid moment of not knowing if he was okay. A fear had gripped her then, too. It was the fear of losing someone you love...And then the little boy by the window from her memories popped back into her head. He turned around just as an explosion tore through the sky, and for the first time she understood who he was. It was Edmund. A much younger Edmund, but him all the same.

Anna sucked in a gulp of air and forced down something that felt like a sob. _No way. No way. I must be imagining – but, it_ was _Edmund. _

Just then she heard noises of shouting and running a ways off. She knew she had to move. Had to find the river so that she could find help. She took another deep breath, forcing herself to focus as best as she could on the task at hand, and snatched the bow and quiver of arrows. A silent prayer of thanks went up to Aslan. She could protect herself with this.

She ran on, listening as hard as she could for running water. All the while old memories swirled around in the back of her mind.

**…****...**

Peter had deployed all his men immediately. He had read the ransom note over and over. Had gone up to Susan's room to find her bed a mess, a chair turned over, and ceramic bits of a broken tea cup on the floor. It did look like a struggle had taken place here, and if they had knocked her out, or overpowered her quickly while she slept, it would have been possible for them to get in and get out without Peter waking. _Maybe Roan was telling the truth_, he thought, though he still refused to trust him. Especially after not finding any entry way looking as if it had been busted or broken into. But for now, Roan was another set of eyes looking for his sister, so he would put up with it.

They set out a few hours before the note said they were supposed to meet at a clearing in the woods for the exchange, giving his men time to search the surrounding areas. But Peter was cautious. He wished Captain Leland had gotten there already. They were due any day now. And the Narnian's could use the extra man power. The bandits had eluded all of them up until now, so there would be a good possibility that they wouldn't find them before the exchange. So, Peter made sure they had bags of money ready, though it was significantly less than what the criminals asked for. The truth was, Peter didn't carry that sort of wealth on him when travelling. That would be foolish for the very reason of burglary. He prayed to Aslan, asking that the bandits wouldn't notice long enough for them to hand over Susan and for the Narnian's to attack. Peter was not about to let them get away.

The troops had been divided up into three groups, with Peter leading one, Edmund another, and Oreius the third. Roan was meant to stay with Peter's group so that he could keep an eye on him. But as Oreius brought up the fact that since they didn't trust him, and that he so conveniently was the only one who saw Susan get kidnapped, it would be smart to keep him away from either King in case he led them into a trap. It also would prove wise, as both Kings were rather frantic once again, though trying very hard to not show it, to let their sole focus be on finding their sister. So Roan went in Oreius' group once everyone fanned out.

But Roan wasn't too keen on staying under the ever-watchful eye of the General. He knew he'd have to be sneakier and do his best to lead the group close to where he thought the bandit's campsite was. Thinking it over, he had a good idea as to its location, which was helpful in having kept the Narnian's away from there in the past. But now it was serving him well. If he could find it before the ransom exchange, he could best those bandit's that forced him into a new deal by happening upon their camp with soldiers, out do them, and carry Anna back to the Estate – earning all the glory and rewards of such an endeavor that he so wished for when having originally devised the plan in the first place. So he was careful in suggesting to Oreius paths to take and areas to scope.

Oreius gathered the handful of soldiers in his lead around him, and kept his voice low enough for Roan not to hear. "We take his advice now, but keep your eyes and ears peeled. I have reason to doubt his intel, so we stay on our guard. Her Majesty may be closer than we think, but I won't have us all taken in before we can find her." He failed to mention the possibility of them dying, though it was present in his mind. He hadn't liked Roan from the moment he first met him, seeing how poorly he treated those who worked for him, and then Peter. He had almost wished that first day that Susan wouldn't be with him, though he quickly saw, as Peter did, that Roan was very quick to treat her better than anyone else at the Estate. He had little now that made him think Roan wasn't just trying to play his cards right and be rewarded by royalty.

So they wandered, eyes sharp and footsteps quiet. Roan mentioned that if Anna was to get away, she'd try to find the river because she knew it would lead her to others. Everyone looked to Oreius, who stood firm and held a look as hard as stone, but he nodded. Their small band started towards the direction of the river. They kept quiet as they went, and soon could just make out the sound of running water. But it was drowned out again once a rustling was heard coming upon them. The sound of shuffling of feet and hooves running across the forest floor came like a bombardment. The sky was just starting to turn light as the sun made its way over the horizon, but clouds crowded the sky, making it so that they couldn't see anyone that may be coming up on them. They listened as it got louder until, quite suddenly, it all coalesced at the top of a slope overlooking them. A wolf, two fauns, and a very flustered looking ape came rushing over. When they saw the group before them, they looked stunned, surprised to find them before them, before turning angry and ready to fight. Arrows and axes were swinging and quite quickly the Narnian's found themselves fighting.

Roan was shocked at first, as this was not a part of their plan and he wondered were they crossing him again. But they didn't even seem to notice him in the group, and took rather to swinging like lunatics, trying whatever they could to simply cut them down. Roan was surprised, as they didn't appear as a ferocious group of bandits, but rather much more scared and out of energy. But that made them wild and hard to handle. He noticed Oreius and the others were very much so caught up in the fighting and thought that this was his chance. Roan took off to the river, hoping to find Anna mostly unguarded since others were attacking the Narnians. If he could just find her and bring her back safely, maybe then Peter wouldn't see him as untrustworthy. And just maybe Anna would make up her mind and take his offer of marriage. Even if she never remembered who she was, no doubt Peter would make sure she was well taken care of with all the finer things. And if she did, well then he would be a king. He held this in his mind as he raced forward.

**…****...**

Anna kept her eyes peeled and her ears listening intently for not just the river, but also for any others that may be lurking around. She had ran once hearing the yells of what she thought were most likely the bandits. But just because one or two went down didn't mean the rest of them had. She was right when speculating that the bandits were camped near the river and only making her wander in the dark to distract and turn her around. She quickly found the river but stayed in the tree line, careful to not be seen by anyone. She was moving swiftly and quietly. It came rather easily to her actually, as more things popped into her memory, reminding her of tricks and movements that would make moving about a foreign terrain easier for her. She didn't want to think too much on why that might be. But it was hard not to as the same words that she thought of upon first waking up in the woods came back to her, reminding her to breathe deep breaths, to steady herself and think of a plan. But now she could remember the voice that told her those words. It was clear and pronounced and strong. It held all the commanding power of a leader and teacher. Anna found it hard not to picture General Oreius saying these things to her on a training ground, though the whole thing still seemed preposterous and unlikely. _Peter would have told me. _

She kept telling herself that over and over until a snapping jolted her to a stop. She heard running and heavy, laborious breaths coming up ahead. Anna put her back up against a tree, locking an arrow in place, and waited. If it was one of her kidnapper's she wasn't just going to hope they would run by and not notice her. She was putting a stop to this.

The footsteps grew closer and a little slower. She could tell whoever they were, they had been running for a while. She took a deep breath of her own and then swung out from behind the tree, arrow aiming straight for whoever it was. But what she saw made her pause for a moment. The intruder jumped and wide gray eyes she recognized stared back at her.

"Anna! Don't shoot, it's just me!"

"Roan? What are you doing here?"

He took a moment to breathe, then said, "I was with a search party of Narnian's. We were looking for you. But then we were attacked by a group of those _criminals._ I was able to get away just barely." He paused, hands on his knees while he sucked in more deep breaths. Anna noticed he had a black eye and small bruises on the side of his face right before he spoke again. "I thought you might be close by. I knew I needed to find you. What happened? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Anna paused, arrow still at the ready, though she had lowered it some. She wanted to trust him, but she felt anger rising in her at him having the audacity to call the bandits criminals. Was he any better? They could have been lying, but everything they said about him seemed to add up. And she'd heard Roan speak of a deal he'd made with them. "Well, clearly I've doing fine on my own. No, I am not hurt. I was able to make an escape. But those _criminals,_ as you say, are still in the area." She kept her tone from being as flat as she felt it would have been had she not forced it out of her and stared as he tried to straighten himself, blond hair plastered by sweat to his forehead. If he was on the bandit's side, he could very well be tricking her now as he had been for so many weeks prior. She needed answers from him, without giving too much away before she had enough backup.

"Will you point that thing somewhere else?" Roan asked with half a grin and nodded to her bow. She lowered it to where it pointed toward the ground but kept the arrow in place as Roan walked closer to her. His hands found her shoulders and he looked her over. "Are you sure you're okay? If they hurt you, I'll-"

"You'll _what?_"

He let out a small laugh. "Well, let's just say I'd do things I'd rather not repeat in front of a lady."

"It's nothing I wouldn't be able to handle. I've dealt with worse." _Like liars and cheats._

"Regardless, I'd wish you not have too." His hand reached up and stroked her cheek. "I am glad you're safe. I was so worried when I saw them take you. I heard them come into the house – once I realized they had gone upstairs and were taking you, I tried to stop them, but there were too many..."

_What is he talking about? They never made it past the downstairs study. And they hadn't grabbed me until I was outside. _Anna watched him closely. He would have looked like he was telling the truth, had there not been the smallest hint of insincerity in his eyes. Why hadn't she seen it before? Then she realized he still didn't know she had heard him speak of his deal. That she had been on the other side of the study door before the bandits came out. The kidnappers only heard her once she was in the kitchen. Roan wouldn't have seen any of that because he was too busy getting knocked around by the minotaur, as proven by the black eye and bruises. But if he was really lying about more – was responsible for Susan's disappearance – like the bandits said, she didn't need to let him know she knew.

"Yes, I was quite frightened being yanked out of bed like I was. I didn't know what was going on." She said, testing him, bait and switch.

He looked at her, brows tight, and his grin turned into a grim line. "I'm sure. It must have been awfully terrifying."

Anna's heart sank at those words. Though she had suspected him, this nailed the coffin shut. He hadn't a clue that he just signed his confession. He didn't see the bandits go upstairs, he just assumed they had because he knew they were there for her. Because he allowed them into the house. Because he made a deal with them. She felt nothing but betrayal in that moment. But she couldn't let him know that just yet. There were still the others running around the woods. She needed help. So, she pushed lightly away from him and asked, "Where's Peter and the other Narnian's now? There was supposed to be a ransom exchange."

"Yes. At a clearing not far from here. He should be there with the other groups by now."

"We should get going then. Like I said, those..._criminals_, are still in the area."

"You're quite right." His hand went to the hilt of his sword. "Let's get moving."

They ran on, Anna being sure to keep an arm's length between them and a watchful eye open. The sun had almost fully risen but was now completely covered by clouds, making the world gray as a strong thunder suddenly rumbled across the sky. A shiver ran down Anna's spine. Her heart started racing again, head pounding, as the seriousness of the moment settled in. Among the autumn leaves, there was an eeriness. Anna knew Roan could be leading her into a trap, though she thought it unlikely if he was truly hoping to gain Peter's trust and be rewarded for 'saving' Anna as the minotaur Taron had said. At the thought of Peter, Anna felt her chest restrict. She wanted to be around him and she told herself that it was because he would prove another defense against Roan and the bandits. And not because she was Susan. But at that thought, more questions ran through her mind. She needed more answers from Roan, but she had to be careful as to how she got them.

"Roan, when I was with the bandits, they brought up Queen Susan. They said they knew the route she had been taking because some government official gave them the information. You don't think it was someone you work with, do you?" She hoped her voice was even enough that it wouldn't seem like she knew it was him. Thankfully, her running made it easier to hide as she sounded out of breath either way.

She glanced at Roan. He went pale and a harsh anger flashed through his eyes. Then it was gone and he looked at her, clearly gauging how much she knew. Anna put on the most innocent and confused face she could muster and then looked forward to avoid tripping, adding, "I'm just wondering, because maybe they know what happened to her. Maybe it would help King Peter and his family. It might be a good lead for you to present him with if you have any idea of who it is."

The suspicion cleared from his face then and was replaced by a thoughtful expression. "Yes, yes that may be something he'll find valuable. Did they mention anything else?"

"No, it was just that. I was scared that maybe they'd taken her too. Thought I could maybe help find her, if I were to ever get away from them." Anna hope her white lies had been believable enough. Roan looked her over carefully once more but seemed unfazed after a moment.

"That was very selfless of you, Anna. And never fear, we'll be out of these woods and safe very soon. But don't worry yourself over what they said. It is very likely they were lying, but I'll look into it. If anything is there then I'll let His Majesty know."

"That's very kind of you. I'm sure Peter will come around to you sooner than you realize." Anna bit her tongue, hoping that sounded truthful. Roan looked rather happy at her words so she took it as him having not noticed.

They ran on and shortly Roan told her they were coming upon the small clearing.

"We'll not want to get too close. We're on the bandit's side, the Narnian's we'll be across the clearing from here. We don't want them to see us from afar and think we're the enemy." Anna could have blanched at the irony of those words but was too preoccupied by her growing headache. It hurt behind her eyes and she was certain that it was from the bombardment of all the new information. But she found herself shaking in the cold air, though she didn't think it was just from the temperature. The image of the younger version of Edmund came to mind again. Then Lucy in front of the mirror, telling her Susan always braided her hair. Anna still pushed back against these memories. She was still missing a piece of the puzzle. _I don't understand-_

A strong roar ripped through the air. Anna froze, as did Roan. It was just the same as what Anna had heard earlier at the campsite.

"What was that?" Roan asked, eyes wide with a fear Anna had never seen in him before.

"I don't know. I heard it earlier – when I was with the bandits. It's how I was able to get away actually-" Another roar came, closer this time, along with yells.

Roan grabbed Anna and pushed them both behind a tree, sword unsheathing. "There's never been lions in this wood. Nowhere near here." He said, sword slightly quivering in his hands.

"That's what you think that is? A lion?"

"What else could sound like that?" He was right, Anna knew. She had heard a lion's roar before and now that he said that, there was no doubt in her mind that's what it was.

Anna was trying to think of the best course of action. They were halfway to the Narnian side of the clearing, and if she looked hard enough to the right through the trees, she could see the green grass in the lonely field. Lightning lit up the sky then, and a rushing noise came after it. There was the running of feet and hooves and paws across a leaf splattered forest floor. Behind her in the direction they had come, Anna saw a satyr, a wolf and a minotaur rushing toward the clearing, clearly unaware they were coming upon it as they looked much more frightened by what they were running _from_. A large, dark shape was with them and it hit Anna that that was the werewolf, though he too was running from something.

Altogether, racing, fearful, manic, they plunged out into the clearing. Anna shot forward, pushing away from Roan to get a closer look. She saw six more, dwarfs, a satyr, and a wolf hesitate, before dropping from the trees or running from hidden burrows to join the others. She thought back to the conversations she overheard at the campsite. Those must have been the one's sent out early to scope and wait for the others.

A great yell was heard after that. Standing at the edge of the tree line, Anna saw then what the forest had been hiding from her. A band of Narnian soldiers were running forward from their side of the small clearing to meet the bandits. She heard the sharp clash of metal on metal. Shouts like battle cries rang out and thunder drummed like that at the beginning of a war. Rain droplets fell from the sky as she watched arrows fly, swords swing, and creatures tear into each other. The werewolf ripped at Narnian fauns. The minotaur swung violently and haphazardly with his axe, while Oreius and others sprang into action. Anna scanned the scene. Soldiers and bandits blurred around each other. Her senses felt overloaded at the noise, the temperature, and the sight. Her headache slammed harder into her as Roan rushed up, yanking her arm, saying something about a lion and how they should get moving. But she ignored him. Something had caught her attention.

A blond head was at the forefront of the onslaught, wielding a sword with strength and a vengeance. He tore through the crowd, head swiveling like he was searching for something. _Or someone. _

The thought captured her. He was looking for her. And not just because she had been the one the exchange was made for. He had been looking for her for much longer than that. She was suddenly and violently hit with a flash of memories – _She saw herself in some dark hall, running towards him as lightning shredded the night sky - She remembered him throwing snowballs at Lucy - She saw him laughing as he pushed Edmund into the ocean - She saw him seated on a throne, surrounded by three others - Then he was standing before her, an odd look on his face, while sheets drying on wires whipped in the breeze around them – _Another roar louder than any other tore through the air as a slap of thunder clashed after it.

_Peter._

She knew then. There was no more denying it. Something resounded in her loud and clear. _I remember_. _I know who I am._

She stood there shaking for a moment, head still spinning and aching, and watched as Peter swung Rhindon with skill. He was lunging at one of the bandits when she saw. The werewolf was making his way through the Narnian's, a rage and wildness in his eye. He was heading straight for Peter.

She shot forward before she realized it. Vaguely she heard Roan calling out, but it was a name that didn't belong to her. She went as fast as she could, rounding through a few that were fighting, eyes losing sight of Peter for a moment before landing on him again. His back was turned towards her and the werewolf.

"Peter!" She shouted before sliding to a stop behind him, bow raised and arrow pointed just as the werewolf slashed at a Narnian and raised his arm to land a blow on the High King.

Peter turned as he heard the _thwung_ of a bow string. He had to pivot and nearly tripped to keep his raised sword from swinging on the girl behind him. He pulled his eyes up at the same second the werewolf let out a howl as her arrow burrowed its way into his chest. Peter shot his head toward Susan, who turned to look at him, eyes locking.

And then his gaze was gone and she felt herself forced backward as Peter yanked her towards him and just out of the way of an enraged blow from the werewolf. Peter pulled her in tight to his side with his shield before them as the beast trudged forward, sweat dripping off its long snout, dark eyes deepening as it released a low growl.

The werewolf took a step forward, with an almost deranged smile. Peter made to strike but was unable to before both he and his sister were forced forward, falling to the ground with the momentum of what had hit them.

The two of them forced themselves to turn over onto their backs and found a few Narnian's were near their feet, having been knocked over by the minotaur. But Susan only saw them for a split second before the werewolf appeared above her and Peter. Both scrambled as another growl came from the beast. Suddenly a yell escaped Peter as the werewolf stepped on the top of his shield, forcing his weight on the arm pinned under it. Susan scrambled and reached an arm back to her quiver, grappling for an arrow with one hand and a hold on her bow with the other. The werewolf swatted at her, sending her sprawling backwards. Arrows spilled from the quiver and she was able to grasp hold of one just as the beast went to knock Rhindon from Peter's unblocked hand. She heard another yelp from Peter just as she heard another _thwung_. Her arrow had landed in one of the beast dark, steely eyes with a squishing sound. As quick as the lightning overhead she sent another one, the sharp rock cutting straight into his heart.

The great beast howled the most guttural sound she thought she had ever heard before falling backward.

Seeing his numbers were dwindling and now watching the werewolf fall, the minotaur Taron bellowed a harsh and angry sound, trampling straight for the girl who shot his best defender. Susan's dress caught underneath her feet and she slipped on the now wet grass as she tried to stand. The minotaur reached her too soon, axe raised high. She shut her eyes as it came down, unable to move away fast enough, when she heard the great shock of metal resounding. Opening her eyes, she found Peter, still on the ground, had shoved himself in front of her. His shield took on the weight of the axe, its force making him fall backward on top of her. If the minotaur felt pain rippling up his arm, he didn't show it. He pulled the axe up again while Peter and Susan went backward trying to stand. Taron was about to bring it down when his head shot to the side, seeing an oncoming attack.

Edmund swung his sword at Taron, but the minotaur used the length of the handle to block the attack. Peter and Susan scrambled to their feet as Taron spared a few shots, before kicking Edmund in the stomach, then used the edge of the axe to catch Edmund's sword just right, forcing it out of his hand. Peter ran up to block the minotaur's blow to Edmund's head, as Susan searched the ground for her bow. Grasping it, she reached behind her to her quiver but found all the arrows were gone, remembering they spilled out when she fell. If she could just get a few she could send them from a distance, stopping Taron in his tracks. She caught sight of them, a few feet from Peter and the beast, splayed across the ground. Many had been stepped on by the minotaur, broken in half. But one lay untouched, fully intact.

Susan ran and slid on her knees to reach it. Looking up, she found Peter and the minotaur were closer, only a foot or two from her. She could feel the wind from each swing of the sword and axe. Still on her knees, she leaned backward and set the arrow, praying for the perfect opening.

She saw just then, Taron reaching up, both hands gripping the axe, leaving his chest and abdomen exposed. She knew he was going to swing down. She knew Peter was going to try to block him. She had to act fast. All in one second, she felt her fingers release their grip on the end of the arrow. She felt the vibrations of the string. She saw her weapon lodge its way in between the minotaur's ribs. She heard him roar in pain. And then she noticed out of the corner of her eye his axe coming down in her direction, gripped in his left hand. And then she felt the smooth side of it connect with her temple.

Instantly there was wet grass under her cheek. Her eyes were closed with stars shooting behind them.

She heard someone yell "_Susan!_", and then the plunging of a sword into flesh. A thud landed beside her, and after she felt a hand pushing her hair away from the side of her head that hurt as voices were calling out. _Are they speaking to me? _She couldn't tell and she didn't respond. Someone lifted her up then. Their chest was warmer than she was and she involuntarily curled into it. Voices were all around her again but one was closest, vibrating behind the chest she was leaning against.

"Susan, Susan can you hear me?! – Anna – _just please_, answer me." He sounded scared. She hated it. She tried her best to pull her eyelids open, but found it hard to do at first. When she finally did manage it, she could see the rain falling down on her, but she was also able to clearly see the face before her. It was the blond headed boy from her memories, the one whose face she could never quite make out but who was always familiar to her. He looked at her now with a broken expression, fear scrunching his blue eyes. She could make out who he was clearly for the first time.

"_Peter_...Peter -"

"Hey, hey." He breathed out, giving her a weak smile but appearing like he might cry. "I'm right here. Stay with me okay, you're going to be fine."

She stared at him, feeling something drip down the side of her face. Vaguely, she wasn't so sure that it was rain. But it didn't seem that important. All she could think about was the person she was looking at. It was Peter. Her older brother. She needed to tell him, he needed to know that she remembered.

"Peter, I -" She tried speaking again, weakly grabbing onto his chainmail. He looked down at her, and his face paled. She didn't know why. But the more she tried to talk to him, the less she seemed to be able to. His face started blurring like it had always been in her memories as darkness started clouding her vision. He was saying something to her. She couldn't tell what. But he looked frantic. She thought they were moving quickly and she noticed the rain had turned his blond hair dark, plastering it to his forehead. She tried to speak again, but only mumbled as her head lulled onto his shoulder, eyes closing as she blacked out.

***hides behind desk* Please don't throw anything at me! I was going to post the whole conclusion in this chapter but it was too long. But I promise to have it up within a day or two, so be on the look out for that last chapter coming soon! And then we can all see Susan telling her family she remembers. In the meantime, I hope everyone has had a Happy Easter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, here it is! The last chapter. Let's all breath a collective sigh. Seriously though, I cannot begin to thank each and every one of you who is and has been reading this story and reviewing. It means so much to me, especially as this is my first story ever. So, thank you! I had the idea for this story a while ago, but it was never complete in my mind, so when I started this it was really a shot in the dark. But I wanted to do this and one of my favorite authors always said, 'Write what you want to read.' So, I did. And I'm super thankful that other people found it worth wild enough to read along.**

**I hope Susan came off as believable here. I've read all the Narnia books (they're my favorite series), and she never once seemed like the annoying kill joy, or the over bearing sister, so many fics make her out to be. I feel like her title of Gentle has been used against her to make her seem not as important or lacking the capability for fun. And I know that sounds harsh, (and I am totally aware that she isn't always portrayed like this) and I truly mean no offense by that to anyone who writes her in a different way than I do. But I see her differently. She wasn't a bad or boring character. She just struggled with her faith, which is actually a very relatable thing. Though she isn't my favorite Narnia character, I never disliked her and I feel that she just doesn't get the appreciation or love that the other three Pevensies do. So I wrote this in hopes of giving her that. I wanted to show the love her family has for her. If you read The Last Battle, you'll find that her brothers and sister never say one bad thing against her. The book says_, "My sister Susan," answered Peter shortly and gravely, "is no longer a friend of Narnia."_ Which, in context, is him explaining only her lack of faith and why she wasn't among the '7 friends of Narnia' in the book, not that he was condemning her. The rest of what is said about her that paints her in a bad light comes from Eustace, Jill, and Polly. The first time reading it, I got the feeling by the way Lewis wrote it that Ed, Peter, and Lucy didn't like people talking bad about her, which is a very sibling-esque thing. They can speak bad of her, but no one else can. As is proven by Peter ****_making_**** them change the subject and Edmund and Lucy not saying a word on the matter to confirm what the others were saying about her. So, I guess I did this for all four of them in that sense. (Also, Susan totally made it to Aslan's country (: at least in my book she did) **

**Wow, that was long! And so is this last chapter! Oh well, hopefully you don't mind that, considering you've read this far into the story! Thanks so much for reading, truly, it makes my day!**

**Chapter 20**

Everything was dark for a while, but she was much warmer than she had been earlier, when she'd been barefoot, running around the woods in the rain.

She didn't know why she had been doing that, she just knew she had. _How odd. What was I doing?_

Slowly, pieces started coming back to her as she felt a throbbing behind her temple. She had felt movement, heard voices – no doubt taking her away from all the fighting. _Why was there fighting?_

She'd been asleep after that – for how long, she didn't know. But it felt like some time, considering she felt too stiff to move. Her eyelids were heavy, too heavy to lift. And she felt dazed, like she was trapped in that moment that hangs perpetually between sleep and waking.

Through the darkness she had occasionally heard pieces of conversations. She strained to listen and to keep her mind from wandering off into a dream.

"Is she going to be okay?" Someone asked.

"I believe so. The gnash wasn't as deep as you thought, she just bled heavily. I'll be able to know more once she wakes up." Came another voice. "On your leave, Your Majesty, I'll attend to our soldiers who need my care. I cannot do any more for her until she's awake."

"Of course, thank you."

There was shuffling and then silence for a while, and she wasn't sure she hadn't fallen back asleep. But more voices, some she recognized, were near. They spoke lightly for a while, and at one point someone was squeezing her hand. Then she was able to make out more.

"You two should go get some rest. We don't know how long she'll be out for. And you've both been up all night and-"

"But Peter! We want to stay! We-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You both are having to force yourself to stay awake as it is. I'll get you when she's up but until then, go rest. Now, please. I'm not going to let any more little siblings not be taken care of."

There was a bit more whining before it quieted down. Susan didn't know how much time went by after that. But she heard some quiet mumbling, only being able to make out the name Aslan being said, and then later on the creaking of a door. Then silence again. It was a calm silence. She didn't feel scared or uncomfortable. She was at peace, if only for a moment, and allowed herself to relax into that quiet, and sleep more as her eyelids were still so heavy.

When she awoke again, she felt different than before. Her eyelids fluttered open for the first time and her vision blurred before making clear the cream-colored ceiling above her that boasted loudly in its intricate carvings. She simply stared at it for a moment. It was quiet – much quieter than it had seemed before, and she felt like she would be able hear snow falling outside had it been late enough in the year for it. Rather, the more she listened for movement, the more she realized there was a noise. A light pitter patter was tapping against the window. She thought it had been going on for some time, long enough for it to turn into background noise she had stopped noticing long ago.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position and regretted it immediately. A hand flew to her head and felt the soft bandage that was covering her throbbing left temple. She closed her eyes and just sat for a moment, memories of earlier coming back to her in their own sweet time. _It's like a dream, or a dream of a dream._ Something felt pressing, like she needed to resolve it immediately. It nagged at her, but she couldn't figure out what it was at first. Slowly, she stood and looked around. She was in one of the many parlors that was dotted throughout the Niar Estate. She looked about at the fine furnishings and then found her way to the bay window. Looking out through the grayness, she noticed a few soldiers trotting swiftly from the back door to the out building that housed them. And then it hit her. Her head shot up with a quiet gasp and she nearly stumbled backward at the realization. That nagging feeling had been warranted. She remembered her family.

The voices she heard earlier made sense now. Her brothers and sister had been watching over her. Her heart thrummed with excitement and a warmth at the kindness of the action, at the concern she had heard in their voices, before her heart began to war with the lingering dread that had been with her for weeks. She had always been fearful that no one was looking for her since it seemed no one had been coming around asking about her. She had been afraid she had no family, or that she did, but they just didn't care enough to look for her. But she realized then that that was all wrong. Her family hightailed it here once Peter found her. But why hadn't he told her who she was – who he was to her? Why did he let her go on not knowing? Her heart hurt a little at the questions. Peter wouldn't let her hurt, wouldn't let her go on thinking no one was wanting her home, that no one wanted _her_. He was her protector – overprotector pretty often – but her hero nonetheless. He looked after his family with a fierce love and defense, one that could even be scary to others if one of his own was hurt badly or threatened. She couldn't bring herself to believe that he'd been playing a joke on her by not telling her the truth. That he was okay with watching her feel alone and lost. She refused those thoughts out right and immediately. But that didn't mean the confusion wasn't there or that her confusion didn't hurt. _Peter, why didn't you tell me?_

She needed to find her family. Peter was the last one in here, she thought. He couldn't be too far off. Whenever one of them was hurt, he never went far. He liked to keep them in his sight. She turned to go towards the door and into the hall, but realized then that there was another door, off in the corner, one that led into a small study - and it wasn't closed.

The door was cracked open almost half way, enough for her to see Peter sitting at a desk, head caught between both of his hands, eyes trying hard to study or read over whatever he was looking at. He didn't look like he was focusing well. He was obviously very tired and very worn.

She stood there a moment, just looking at him, taking him in. She wondered why she hadn't seen it before. He was so clearly her brother. His face, his voice, his habits and mannerisms. Everything was familiar now. Thinking back on it though, there always was something about him that was familiar. Something that made him easy to talk to, to come to, to build a friendship with so very quickly. It was because she already knew and trusted him. Before it had scared her how quickly she fell into beat with him. But it all added up now. The relief that filled her was enough to make her cry. She _knew_ who she was. She _knew_ who her family was. The only thing that bothered her now was that she couldn't figure out why he hadn't told her. Looking at him, Susan couldn't wait any longer.

When Peter heard the door crack open and his head shot up.

His words came out too fast as he stood up swiftly, knees hitting the desk, and started over towards her. "You're awake! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, how are you feeling? Are you all right?" She watched him pull up short, restraining himself from going over to her all the way. It made her wince. She knew he only did it because she'd been so adamite about them keeping their distance, about him not treating her like family. Susan could see his eyes were bloodshot and he looked much wearier than she had previously seen him. It made her feel worse.

Peter watched as she began walking over to him, ever so carefully, with her eyes slightly wide and oddly nostalgic. When she didn't respond to his questions, Peter went on. "I'm glad to see you're awake, what happened earlier, well you, you really _scared_-" Peter was cut off as she reached him and slowly wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest. Peter was taken back, but only because it had been so long since this had happened, and it was something he had been keeping himself from doing since the moment he found her. Immediately his arms were around her, one hand making its way up to the back of her head to pull her closer, the other around her back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, more quietly than he intended, though he tried to sound firm and strong.

When she spoke for the first time, it wasn't to answer his question, but to ask one of her own. She sounded quiet and inquiring, and a little sad. "When you first came here, that day I was hanging laundry – you were sad when you saw me. Why was that?"

Peter didn't know what to say at first. How could he tell her the truth without giving it away? "I...I guess I just..."

"I always thought it was because you were hoping that I was going to be your sister. But I wasn't who you were looking for. Was that why?"

Peter paused, still holding her close. He was so tired of lying to her. But what was he supposed to say? "Anna, I - "

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?"

There was a pause as she slowly pulled back, just enough to look up at him. His brows were pulled tight and her blue eyes matched his.

"Why didn't you ever tell me _my name._"

Peter felt the wind rush out of him. Confusion riddled him in an instant. _Did she remember?_

"Your, your..." He stammered. _What does she mean? _He searched her face for understanding but only saw her eyes redden and a look of confusion worsen.

Anna pushed back from him but both kept a hold on the other.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked again, voice heavy with emotion. "You mentioned you were Peter Pevensie, King of Narnia, along with your siblings. You told me of each one, that – that Edmund was mischievous and smart, that Lucy was open and sweet, that Susan was _missing _and it was driving you mad – but you failed to mention that I was _her_? This whole time? _Peter, I don't understand._" Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, though she didn't sound angry, but rather, sad and miserable. And how could she not? Peter knew how much she'd been hurting from not being able to remember. Now remembering couldn't make any more sense.

His jaw dropped opened and all he could muster was, "_Susan?_"

"I thought remembering would make everything better but now I do and I'm still just as confused. All I wanted was my family, was to go home. I told you all I wanted was my big brother. All I wanted was _you_, Peter! You _knew_ that – why didn't you tell me?" As she spoke, her tears spilled from her eyes while one hand gripped his shirt in desperation and the other pushed lightly against his chest. All of the uncertainty and pain that she'd been holding onto for so long was coming out at that point. Her heart ached and was over joyed at the same time just looking at her brother and knowing it was him. But she was overwhelmed and tired and _still so confused. _

Relief rush into Peter along with all the guilt that had been weighing more and more on his shoulders and heart since hearing she'd gone missing. Now it was all made twice as bad having her remember but still be so hurt, and he believed it was his fault. He was supposed to look out for her, to help her. That's all she's ever known of him. She couldn't understand now why it seemed like he hadn't been doing that – and how could she? He'd spent weeks with her and not once told her who he was to her, all the while watching her struggle with not knowing or remembering her family.

"I wanted to tell you – I promise you, Susan! _I promise._ Don't you know I would have right away if I could of? I was sad that day I came here because my little sister looked at me dead on and had no idea who I was! And I couldn't tell you who you were without risking the chance of hurting you worse!"

"What? What'd you mean?" She asked.

"I scoured all over for you when I learned you hadn't shown up like you were supposed to in Tir. And it was no lie when I said I heard of a girl with no memory here at the Estate and that she fit your description. I came here straightway but Fordis told me that it could put you at risk of never remembering – of even hurting you worse – if I didn't give you the chance of remembering on your own. And then Roan told me that you'd already been having trouble, that you were in pain when trying to remember and then I saw it for myself – Susan, you were doubling over in pain, your vision was going – you couldn't breathe! How could I look at you and tell you who you were knowing I could cause you pain like that? Knowing I could cause you to never be able to remember? It _killed_ me to not tell you. It killed Edmund and Lucy. We hated ever second of it but if it meant keeping you safe and helping you along, then we were going to do it. _For you_. I promise you, Su. Please believe me. I am so sorry."

Susan brows were pulled tight and she looked overwhelmed. "You were just protecting me the whole time?"

"Yes. I promise you, Su."

She shook her head and her eyes filled with tears again. "You stayed here the whole time for me – and I treated you so badly, I-I accused you of trying to replace me! You were putting me first the whole time – I watched you hurting from me being 'missing' and all I did-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Peter put a hand behind her ear to make her look up at him. "No. Don't go there, Su. You didn't know, but I did. And I know why you thought the things you did, it looked like that's what I was doing. Like I was using you when I was really just trying to get you to remember. But you couldn't have known that. It's not your fault. None of it is. I should have done more, I should have gone with you to Tir in the first place like you asked. We might have avoided this altogether. Susan, I am so sorry."

She looked taken back at his words and muddled for a moment. "No, no, Peter, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. And had you come, well you-you probably would have ended up just like-" Susan stopped. It was like all of a sudden, she remembered something awful. Peter watched his sister look away from him and he knew why. Her face scrunched in sorrow and tears shown in her eyes as she spoke again. "Our soldiers. Peter - they attacked us out of nowhere! Amoren and all the others. The bandits started, started _killing_ them – did you find them, are any of them okay?" The look on her face told Peter she already knew. He had told her before when trying to regain her memory of what he found. But she still was hoping against hope that he'd give her a different answer.

Peter didn't want to answer because he didn't want to see her hurt anymore. But if he didn't speak, it would be worse than saying nothing at all. So when he did, it was gentle. "Su – we found them. All of them. We...we buried them." That's all he had to say. Susan knew. A sob escaped her, though she tried to stifle it. But tears poured out more then for all those she lost than for any pain she felt over not remembering herself. She buried her face into Peter chest and he felt hot tears wet through his shirt. He pulled her close and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"Aslan's mane Su, I thought you were with them. When I found them, I – you really scared me, little sister." And then Peter stopped talking and silently thanked Aslan that she was safe, and remembered, and with him. Then he started talking lightly, doing what he could to calm her down. He brought up Edmund and Lucy and Oreius – how happy everyone was going to be to see that she _knew_ them.

"Where are Edmund and Lucy? I'd like to see them."

"I made them go rest before you woke up. They'd been up all night and on edge. They were really worried over you. I told them I'd get them if you woke up." And as if talking about it called her, Peter and Susan heard little feet bounding down the hall.

"Peter? I went to check on Susan and she wasn't there. You said you'd let me-" Lucy stopped abruptly when she stepped through the door. Her face went pale, aware of her mistake of saying 'Susan'.

"Hi, Lu." Susan said smiling, relief once again filling her at knowing who her family was just by looking at Lucy.

Lucy felt a cord of excitement at seeing her sister, though she still had to try to shake her fear of having messed up away. "You're awake! Are you feeling alright?" Her face brightened at seeing her up and talking and that she didn't seem to be pushing them away considering she was with Peter.

"I have a headache still, but I'm much better than I've been."

Lucy scampered into the room a few feet, but suddenly stopped. She kept herself from running over, much like Peter had, and settled for saying, "I'm so happy you're okay." She stood fidgeting and gave Susan a longing smile. Susan felt guilty at watching her little sister be so cautious and unsure with her. It was so very opposite of Lucy's personality and she could see how difficult it was for the young girl.

"Lucy, there is something we need to talk about." Susan said. Lucy got nervous at those words but nodded for Susan to go on. "I don't care how long I'm gone for. Never let either of our brothers try to plait your hair." Susan laughed and Lucy looked utterly confused, though she recognized those words as some only Susan ever said.

"_Our_ brothers?" Lucy questioned.

"Peter and Edmund, Lu. You do _remember them_, don't you?" She laughed again with a sweet smile.

_"Do you?"_ Lucy asked rather breathlessly before she could stop herself, feeling scared to hope too much.

"Well, I certainly remember what you looked like when I came home from that trip to Galma. My word, Lu, you had more knots in your hair than I'd even seen. You'd think as good as Peter is with a sword he'd be able to handle a brush better." She said with a smirk, nudging Peter.

Peter threw up his hands. "Hey, I tried! But Lucy wouldn't sit still long enough for me to do a good job!" Peter laughed and nudged their sister back.

Lucy just stared incredulously, wondering how they could have such an easy-going conversation while her world was shaking. "_Susan?" _

Her older siblings returned their gaze to her. Susan stepped forward with a gentle look and a nod. "Yeah, little sister."

The biggest smile plastered Lucy's face at those words and in an instant, she ran across the room to Susan, nearly knocking her over with her force, quickly being wrapped up.

"I've missed you!" Lucy said, tears making her voice shaky.

"I've missed you too. More than you know. Thanks for waiting for me." Susan thought back to the day she picnicked with her siblings near the back of the Estate, and how Lucy was so heartbroken and tired not having her sister with her. Susan understood her outburst more now, and she couldn't even think how awful it would be to have to talk to Lucy or one of their brothers without them knowing who she was. Of having to play pretend that they were some stranger all in hopes of saving them. Susan held her a little tighter at that thought and kissed Lucy's head. The younger burrowed closer to Susan in response.

"I knew Aslan would bring you back. I _knew _it." Lucy mumbled.

"You're right. He was watching over us the whole time." Susan said.

**…..**

Edmund was mostly asleep but at first found it a rather challenging endeavor concerning everything that had been going on. His mind was muddled, and he had been worried to say the least. And now was no different except he was exhausted. That's why he barely noticed the door creep open, the shuffling of feet, and then a weight sitting on the side of the bed his back was to. But he did notice fingers running across his forehead in a soothing way. He let it go on for a moment – it was so lulling, he was falling all the way asleep – but he found it odd. Someone must have needed him for something if they came in here...Then he heard his name being called. Peter had made him go get rest – didn't give him a choice about it. So why was he being woken up now? Then he realized who it must be.

"What'd you want, Lucy?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"It's not me, Edmund." She said with a giggle.

"Oh. Then go away, Peter." He pulled the blankets up around him more.

"It's not me either, Ed."

It took him a moment for the words to register. But when they did, Edmund froze, stiffening for a few heartbeats, eyes shooting open. He was clearly untrusting of his siblings to not play some trick on him while he slept. All sorts of uncertainties ran through his mind and now he was unsure as to what he was feeling brushing his hair away.Then he swatted and nearly jumped up to get away from whatever they were doing.

But Edmund stopped abruptly, surprised when coming face to face with his older sister who was sitting on the side of his bed. Edmund was sure he looked ridiculous, but so many thoughts were making his mind reel. He was confused to say the least. But she merely let out a small laugh at his reaction.

"_Anna?"_

"Sorry to wake you little brother, but I couldn't wait any longer."

Edmund paused for a moment. _Did she just say..._he stared at her unbelievingly. His mind was still a little foggy from being forced out of sleep. He rubbed his eyes. "Wait...what? What's going on?"

"What we've been waiting for." Peter said.

Edmund looked to Peter, who grinned like an idiot. Then to Lucy, who was almost bouncing with excitement. Then he looked back to the one in front of him. She only looked back at him knowingly and patient – a Susan look if there ever was one.

"I've missed you, Ed. I'm sorry it took so long for me to remember."

He paused, eyes narrowing out of confusion. He looked her up and down and all she did was smile and wait. "S-Susan...?" He said it slowly and stared for another few heartbeats.

"Hi, Ed." She said gently and then pushed back stray pieces of his bedhead that were falling in his eyes. And then he knew for sure. This was his sister. _She remembers. _

"Susan!" Edmund shot forward, much the same way Lucy had, and held onto her. He tucked his head between her head and shoulder, feeling much younger all of a sudden. For her part, Susan held onto him tighter, feeling overwhelmed in the best way possible while holding onto one of the three people who make up her entire world.

Lucy jumped onto the bed then and wrapped herself around them both. Susan looked up to Peter who stood over the three of them. He smiled the most content, happy smile. He looked like he could finally breathe and he felt that way too. He felt like he was finally able to do his job – and do it well – looking after the three younger siblings he was given.

He planted a kiss on Susan's head and sat with them. They huddled together for a moment, Lucy chattering away in her excitement. Susan just smiled and listened intently, while not letting go of her hold on them, or rather they their hold on her, as she was in middle of them all.

"Edmund told me of the battle! Peter wouldn't let me come, but I saw all of you when you came back. Most of the Narnian's weren't hurt but Fordis was having a time looking after the one's that were." Here she giggled. "He said they all act like babies when hurt. But Captain Leland just got here and had his physician helping them. That way Fordis isn't so busy. He said he wanted to look at you once you woke up.

"That's probably a good idea." Susan said, wincing as she unconsciously touched her bandage.

Peter looked troubled. "She's right, Su. He was pretty adamite about seeing you right away. And you've gone through enough. I want to make sure this is the last of it."

"I'll go see him shortly. But could I have just a few more minutes? I just got my family back."

Peter sighed but was not about to be able to argue with her when she had the look on her face that she did now. He knew from experience that he would fold even if he tried not to. _That's where Lucy and Edmund get it from._ "Of course."

Susan smiled in response, secretly happy that her big brother was still not immune to her pitying puppy dog looks, as he called them. But hearing Lucy continue to go on and on about all that took place while she was passed out made her mind start reeling similar to how it had been when she first woke up in the parlor. Something still felt pressing, now that she was thinking about it. She had been so distracted at first, she hadn't noticed. But now that she did, she didn't understand. What could be so important, if it wasn't just finding her family? She thought on, forcing herself to recall all that she went through...

Susan looked up with an almost frantic look on her face. "Peter, where's Roan? He's on the property still, right?"

"Yes, why wouldn't he be?"

But she didn't answer him. She shot up, untangling herself from her siblings, and took towards the door. Peter was baffled. He had hoped this was over, but his annoyance with the man was ever present at her need for him.

"Susan? Really, Su, I thought you'd spend a little more time with your family before you worried about him!"

"It's not what you think, Peter! I need to find him. C'mon!" She hollered as she ran down the hall.

Her siblings trailed after her, having trouble keeping up as she tore through the house looking for Roan. The whole time they asked her questions about why she all of a sudden needed him. She answered none of them clearly. She only said that she had to find him. To make things right. That was the only answer they would get as her mind was too occupied on remembering clearly all that she had learned.

The last place she looked was the study he had the bandits in the night before, and when that too came up empty, she ran through the kitchen and past servants, right out the back door.

The rain had stopped, coming to a mere sprinkle, and a way off, Captain Leland was with General Oreius, discussing the few bandits they had captured, all of whom were sitting before them, hands and feet – or hooves – tied. Soldiers were mulling around, all while a few servants ran back and forth from the garden to the kitchen. Susan jogged across of the yard, eyes searching, as Peter, Edmund, and Lucy ran out the back door, trying very hard not to break anything in their hast or knock over a maid.

Susan caught glimpses of a blond head near the Captain and General as she pushed through soldiers, some Narnian, more Tiran. No one took great notice of her at first. Not until she stopped, having landed her sights on the blond man with gray eyes that was leaning smugly against the side of an outbuilding, talking to some Tiran soldiers. His gaze flicked to her, face brightening as he pushed off the wall.

"Anna! I'm so glad to see you're alright, how are you feeling? Peter wouldn't let anyone in – _oof_" Roan's head hit harder than his back did. There was a sudden pain that shot up his neck and he stared wide eyed at the girl who was shoving him up against the wall.

"Anna-"

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" She asked with a hard look, no nonsense.

Roan looked at her in shock, completely taken back by her behavior, utterly confused. "Anna, what's going on? Are you feeling alright? Why are you-"

"Answer my question."

"Because - because I love you. Because I want to give you a home, a family!" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And it has nothing to do with the family I already have?"

"_What? _What are you talking about?" He sounded exasperated, like she had gone mad, and pushed against her weight to stand straight. But he simply found himself back against the wall as she pushed again and held him in place, hands on his chest.

"You truly wanted nothing from me?" She pried.

He looked at her dead on, gray eyes trying to appear soft and serious while they grappled for a hold on her. "Nothing more than your love in return. And your happiness."

Susan scoffed and rolled her eyes so hard it hurt her already aching head. "That's not what you told Taron."

At that, anyone who wasn't already watching them was now, as Roan stuttered over his words, paling at her's.

"W-who is Taron? Anna, I assure you...I don't know what you're talking about, you sound like..."

"_Like what?"_

He gapped, then lowered his voice. "Well, I'd rather not say. But trust me, I do not think you want to be acting like this – making a _scene_ like this – in front of everyone."

"What, do I sound crazy to you?" She laughed slightly. "Or is that just what you want me to think? Losing your memory doesn't make you an idiot, Roan."

"I never said that."

"Then what are you saying?"

He looked like he was losing his handle on his tightly reined in emotions as he constantly glanced around, noting all the eyes on them. "I don't understand what you're talking about, where is all this coming from?"

"Oh, don't look so confused, Roan. Or are you just upset that I'm finally the one making you feel that way and not the other way around?"

He started to look angry now. "What? No! I've never done anything to try to confuse you, I've done nothing but help you! I-I love you, all I've wanted was to _protect_ you!"

A scoff came from off to the side and then a voice said, "Yeah, you were really looking out for her wellbeing by letting us in the house last night." And then a few hoarse laughs came. Susan's eyes didn't leave Roan, they didn't need to. She knew whose voice that was, though she had been surprised to hear it.

"Thank you, Filleus." She said. "I do believe you were right; you really have been kinder to me than most I've dealt with recently. Definitely more so than Roan. And you're a brigand."

"My pleasure, Queenie." Said the satyr, who now sat at Oreius' hooves, tied and captured just like Susan had been the night before when he guarded her. Despite his current position, he looked rather happy to pull Roan from his high horse. If he was going down, he was taking Roan with him.

"Are you going to believe this-this _criminal _over me?!" Roan bellowed.

"Yes, actually. Oreius, arrest this man."

"_For what?!_" Roan yelled, baffled, eyes bulging.

"For your plot against the crown of Narnia. For your lies and deception and willful endangerment of the Queen." She said it with all the cold authority and veracity of a monarch. Oreius stepped forward, seeming to not need to know if his Queen remembered who she was or not. He didn't even seem surprised at the allegations brought against Roan. He was all too happy and at ease grabbing hold of the young lord's shoulder to bring him into custody.

Susan let go of Roan then and was turning back the way she came when he called out.

"Anna, wait! Please! If you ever cared for me at all, just stop and think a moment!" Susan stilled at his words and slowly started to look back at him. Roan looked her in the eye, innocence overcoming his features. His voice became calm and smooth, and his lips quirked up on the side. He was deploying every ounce of charm he could muster. And indeed, he did look convincing and kind and good and everything Susan had hoped he was. When he spoke now, he made her feel as if no one else was there. "You know how much I care about you. Of all I've done for you. I took you in, I gave you a home. I cared for you in a way no one else has. Certainly, I would never do what you are accusing me of. I mean, whose words are you going on – that of thieves and murderers? Are you going to trust _them_, or _me_? Think about this, _Anna._"

Her gaze turned as sharp as a dagger at that last word. "My name is _Susan! Susan Pevensie. Queen of Narnia._ And I am going on no one's words but _your_ _own_, Roan Niar. I heard you last night. I saw those bandits go into your study and I listened as you talked of the deal you made with them! You can end your mind games and manipulation. You will get no further with me. And I doubt the warden who looks after you in prison will be any better, should you live that long. You were the government official who gave that group of bandits the knowledge of where I'd be riding into Tir at. Isn't that right, Fellius?"

"Right that is, Your Majesty." The satyr said smugly and Susan went on.

"And for that, you, Lord Roan Niar will stand trial for your part in the murder of Narnian soldiers, the injury and deception of the Queen and the plot to risk my life for your own gain."

"Ann-_Susan _– please, you have to listen to me! Why would I do that? How could you think _I _would do that? What you heard, you're wrong, you're _confused_-"

"No, I _understand._ No thanks to you."

He looked helpless, like he was coming unwound. "What would I have to gain from tricking you?!"

This time Filleus spoke up again. "What wouldn't you have to gain, a disgraced young lord who lost his prestigious military job and dragged his family name through the mud, by pretending to save a Queen from the bandits who held her hostage? Certainly, there is no redeeming reward in that." He said sarcastically.

"He's lying! I didn't even know who you were when you came here- not until Peter showed up! You were hurt, alone, and without a memory! I welcomed you!"

"Oh, that part is true, Queenie." Said Filleus, "He was wondering what happened to our deal, why we hadn't sent word to him about your capture. Especially after you still didn't show up to your fancy diplomatic meeting. But don't let him fool you, he's known to get around with the ladies too. That's probably the only reason he let you in his house in the first place."

Roan had an enraged look on his face and he was about to retort when another voice spoke up.

"The satyr is right. He loves any pretty young lady he feels he can manipulate. His favorite maid before you came here was me. Before that, it was a girl named Anna. That's why he named you that. She had dark hair too." It was Rayel, sounding quiet and sullen, who had been running back and forth from the garden, gathering food to bring to the kitchen to make a meal for all the new soldiers. She overheard the whole thing transpiring, and now at her words, Susan began to understand why the girl had been so cruel to her.

Rinda, the one who had told Peter of the girl without a memory that fit Susan's description walked up next to Rayel. "She's right. I told King Peter he liked you, but I didn't realize the full extent at the time. And I was afraid to tell the King that Roan was lying about not having gone into town before he got here, about not hearing of the lost Queen Susan. He had gone into town just to find out that you hadn't shown up for your meeting. Like the satyr said, I've no doubt now that he was supposed to be there for it." She said quietly, and dipped her head in a curtsey to Susan.

Oreius was behind Roan now, two firm hands on his shoulders. Roan's head hung low, before he lifted his gaze again to Susan. He no longer looked kind and charming, neither was he raging or angry. Now his gray eyes were cold and distant. He looked vicious and cruel. Susan wondered now, despite his hair color and build, how he ever reminded her of Peter. When he spoke, it was low and smooth and steely. "Susan, everything I did was for you. I kept you safe from those bandits – did you ever think I was going to let them hurt you?"

"They did hurt me – they're the reason I lost my memory in the first place!" Susan said.

"_That wasn't my fault!"_ He spat out. "They weren't going to hurt you – that wasn't part of the deal. They were only supposed to hold you for ransom, get their money, and then let me save you. I only wanted to _protect_ you."

"That's not protection, Roan, and it was all done for your own selfish reasons. I trusted you. I cared for you – you were my friend, my _family _while I was here! But you are nothing more than a liar and a manipulator. And you will get all that you deserve. You will be stripped of your title and of your standing in society. Your name will forever be marred with the crimes you happily committed and your hands will be covered in the blood you have spilt. As is fitting for a man of your character. Everything you ever desired to get out of your corruption will be what laughs in your face and is left just out of reach." And with that, Susan turned to leave, as graceful and confident as ever. At all this, Roan yelled, no longer standing limp under Oreius' firm hold, and used all his strength to lung out at Susan, hand flying out to grab her. But as quickly as it happened, another's strong grasp caught Roan's wrist.

Roan's fingertips only grazed Susan before Peter forced himself in between them, his hold on Roan strong enough to snap the lord's wrist if Peter only flicked his own.

Roan jolted straight, eyes locking with Peter's. His look of vile and vicious anger melted as Peter's look of complete and utter fierceness pierced him, the King's grip tightening. In that moment, Roan finally understood all the stories of Peter the Magnificent, of all the tales of his untamed skill and threatening intensity in battle. Because the way Peter looked at him now, Roan felt that his sheer audacity of reaching out to touch something that the King loved was the most foolhardy thing he's ever done.

"You will never touch her again." Said Peter, with such a finality and coldness that it sent a shiver down spines.

But Susan was unfazed, smiling lightly even, as she wrapped her arms around Peter's torso and reached up onto her tippy toes, head lulling to the side as she looked at Roan over Peter's shoulder. "You see Roan, it didn't matter if I remembered or not. My family wasn't ever going to let you hurt me." And with that, she was done. "I don't wish to see him anymore, Peter."

"You heard her, Oreius. Take him away."

"With pleasure, Your Majesty." Oreius grabbed the man, but cocked a head over to Susan, adding, "I'm glad to have you back, my Queen."

She smiled at him. "I've missed you too, Oreius."

He smiled warmly at her, and then yanked the man who dared harm the girl he loved like his own, hauling him out of sight, taking him to Captain Leland to stand in judgement before his own.

Susan started to walk away, feeling a sense of relief that she'd been searching for for longer than she realized. She finally remembered. _I know who I am. _

Then a voice quietly called to her.

"You lied to me, Queenie."

Susan stopped, and turned around at the voice. She found Filleus, still tied, sitting on the ground under the ever watchful eye of Narnian soldiers. She noticed that a few dwarfs that weren't Racor were with him.

"How so?" She asked.

He smiled up at her. "You said the Narnian's had twice as many men as we did. I counted. You were short a few, to say the least."

Susan smiled in return. "Well, what can I say? I was being held hostage. Exaggeration is your friend in those circumstances. Besides, I'm surprised you believed me in the first place."

"I didn't. Not until you sent that lion after us."

"Lion? What lion?" It was Peter who asked now, walking up to stand beside his sister.

"_What lion?_ Oh come on, High King. You've already captured us, no need play coy now. That lion of yours caused our whole operation to collapse. Had our men splitting up and running straight to you."

Peter looked at Susan confused. She looked the same, but added, "I did hear a lion, Peter. I didn't realize then, but...well, I think Lucy was more right than she knew. Aslan _was _looking out for us."

**_….._**

The Pevensie's didn't stay at the Niar Estate much longer after that. They were all more than happy to leave and return home. Each one of them felt an odd feeling when leaving, as the cold autumn air blew colorful leaves across the gray sky. Though none spoke of it to each other. All four stayed a little closer together on the return journey home, not willing to stray too far away from their family. Susan continued to remember little bits of her time at the Estate that started to add up more, and made Roan appear more vicious than ever. It left her with goose bumps, thinking of what might have been had she stayed any longer, or not remembered at all, or not had a family that fought so hard for her. She thanked Aslan over and over for them, and for him not abandoning her, even when she had felt most alone. He knew all that was happening, even when no one else did, including herself. And he had not left her for a minute. It was because of Aslan, and by Aslan, that Susan knew who she was.

**And that's a wrap! Ahhhh - I can't believe this is finished! What a labor of love this has been. Again, I cannot thank you all enough for reading and reviewing this story as it has progressed. Please let me know now what you think of the ending! It would mean a lot to me! And please keep an eye out for my other stories. I have one I've started to post on here that I am going to be updating soon. I also plan on writing more. **

**My goodness, this is odd being done. As this was my first story, looking back I've definitely learned a lot throughout the process. It wasn't perfect at times but I thank you all who stuck it out with me and kept coming back to read this each week. You're the best. Thank you!**

_**~ Scarlett Cash**_


End file.
